La Cosa Nostra
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Satu-satunya yang Sirius inginkan hanyalah sedikit variasi pada rutinitasnya. Variasi  pemacu adrenalin, yang ternyata membawanya pada perseteruan antar mafia. Dan seorang pemuda bernama Remus. AU. RATED M. SLASH!SBRL and other pairing.
1. Prologue

**A/N : **(lirik kiri-kanan) Udah berapa lama saya gak nongol di fandom ini, ya? Hahaha. Maaf, ya, saya ngabur terus ke fandom tetangga. Habis, bishi-bishi di fandom sebelah lebih oke. Di Hetalia ada om ganteng bernama Netherlands sama oyabun imut, Spain. Di YGO ada Jou. Lirik dikit ke HTF, ada Splendid sama Flippy. Senggol dikit fandom yang jauhan bernama Star Wars, malah nemu Obi-Wan. Senangnya dunia ini kalo banyak cowok ganteng. Hohohoho.

Oke. Omongan saya yang di atas sangat terkesan tante sekali...

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya JK Rowling. No. Mereka bukan kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya atau George Lucas. No, Papa! #plak

**Warning : **Beware of SLASH! Muahaha! Gak tau slash? Yaoi, sho-ai, gay, sesama lelaki jadian. Ini ceritanya tentang mafia-mafiaan dan ada sedikit tembak menembak sama bunuh-bunuhan. Maaf, kalo hasilnya abalita...

Oiya. Terima kasih buat seorang **(at)zenatzenut **alias **Psychochiatrist **dan **Ambudaff **yang udah bikin saya kangen sama motherland saya ini. Kalo ini macet di tengah jalan, maaf, ya. Ihiks... TT_TT

* * *

><p>Apa yang kau lakukan ketika duduk seorang diri di tengah malam? Bukan. Bukan di dalam rumah. Bayangkan bila kau berada di dalam sebuah mobil sedan dengan radio tua yang terus berdengung, memanggil dengan nada-nada statis yang membosankan. Jok kulit tua yang mulai kotor oleh remah roti serta kaca jendela—dan juga badan mobil—yang diselimuti debu tebal karena tak pernah dicuci berhari-hari. Satu-satunya air yang pernah membasahi mobil itu hanyalah genangan air kotor yang beberapa saat lalu kau lewati. Kembali bayangkan bahwa suara statis yang keluar dari radio adalah sebuah panggilan tugas yang datang terus menerus, tak pernah henti. Bayangkan juga warna hitam dan putih pada badan mobil dan sebuah sirene besar terpasang di atas atapnya.<p>

Bayangkan apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sebuah mobil patroli polisi seorang diri di tengah malam. Jalanan sepi, dan satu-satunya teman adalah suara menyebalkan dari radio panggil yang terus bersuara?

Bosan. Menyebalkan. Dan sangat membosankan.

Itulah situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh seorang Sirius. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu duduk dengan bosannya di atas kursi. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah _sandwich _isi tuna yang ia bawa sebagai bekal. Mata abu-abunya menatap bosan ke jalanan kosong di samping, mulut masih mengunyah.

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan.

Itulah sekarang yang ada di dalam otak Sirius, sang polisi lalu lintas.

Mata abu-abunya kembali mengerling ke jalanan sepi di sampingnya. Kembali dengus kesal ia hembuskan. Satu gigitan besar pada _sandwich _ia daratkan dengan sangar sementara mata abu-abunya sekarang melirik sebal ke arah radio panggil yang terus berbunyi.

Oke, mungkin ia bisa saja menghilangkan kejenuhan dan kebosanan itu dengan menanggapi satu saja panggilan tersebut. Satu, dan itu bisa mengubah malamnya yang membosankan menjadi cukup menyenangkan.

Ya. Kalau saja isi panggilannya lebih menarik sedikit, bukannya tentang mobil-mobil yang berlari melebihi batas maksimal dengan supirnya yang setengah mabuk. Atau, beberapa panggilan untuk membantu razia lalu lintas, mengurus para pengemudi sembrono yang tidak membawa surat izin.

Oh, ya. Sirius lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam mobil ini, menanti dengan sabar aksi yang sebenarnya.

Aksi menegangkan yang melibatkan kejar-kejaran dengan seorang _drug dealer, _bukannya anak muda penggila pesta yang menyupir ugal-ugalan karena mabuk. Aksi yang memacu adrenalin dengan mengejar mobil-mobil super cepat yan membawa jutaan dollar di dalam bagasi, sebuah hasil transaksi gelap para mafia. Atau mungkin mengejar bos mafianya itu sendiri. _Well, _apapun itu, pastinya akan lebih menarik daripada di sini seorang diri.

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sirius tersenyum sendiri.

Tapi, sungguh. Menunggu itu adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan seluruh jagat raya...

Bosan terus menunggu, akhirnya Sirius memutuskan untuk menanggapi salah satu panggilan bantuan. Satu aksi membosankan siapa tahu bisa membawanya ke suatu kasus yang menyenangkan. Yang membangkitkan debar jantung. Yang menarik.

Kasus yang selama ini selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

Tapi, hal seperti itu tidak selalu ada setiap hari, kan? Kasus istimewa seperti itu tak selalu terjadi setiap saat, setiap kali kita mengucapkan permohonan kepada Tuhan sekalipun atau memohon pada bintang jatuh.

Yep. Kasus menegangkan tak selalu ada, meskipun kau seorang polisi.

.

.

.

**Harry Potter **© **JK Rowling**

**La Cosa Nostra ©**** are. key. take. tour**

.

.

.

Kalaupun ada yang namanya mati kebosanan, Sirius sudah jelas mati dari sekarang. Sungguh. Bahkan Sirius beranggapan kalau alam kematian akan lebih menarik daripada dunia nyata...

Rutin, bukanlah sesuatu yang ia gemari. Rutin, bukanlah hal favoritnya sama sekali. Sirius adalah seorang laki-laki berumur 25 tahun yang menyukai ketegangan, sensasi, dan aksi. Bukan duduk bengong di dalam mobil patroli sambil mengunyah _sandwich_—kadang donat—sambil mata memperhatikan bosan ke jalanan. Menjadi polisi tidak seseru yang ditunjukkan pada film-film aksi.

Polisi adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan.

Terutama bila kau ada di Divisi Lalu Lintas.

Jadikan itu super duper membosankan.

"Hei, Sirius! Kau harus tahu! Kasus tadi malam itu sangat seru!"

... Oke. Pengecualian untuk Divisi Pembunuhan.

Sirius memutar tubuhnya ke arah datangnya suara. Dengan sorot mata kesal dan bosan setengah mati, ia menatap seorang pemuda bermantel cokelat susu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Senyum cerah terukir di bibir sang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut berantakan. "James." gumam Sirius pelan. "Ada berita apa? Pembunuhan di mana lagi sekarang?"

Pemuda bernama James itu hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putih bersih cemerlang. Mata cokelat hazel yang terletak di balik bingkai kaca mata itu berkilat jenaka. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah kuhadapi kemarin malam!" serunya sambil tertawa gembira.

"_Well, _aku tak akan bisa tahu kalau kau tak memberitahuku, James..." Lagi, Sirius menggumam pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

James terkekeh pelan dan merangkul pundak Sirius. Diayun-ayunkannya surat kabar terbaru yang ia bawa, tepat di depan hidung Sirius. Senyum ceria masih tersungging di wajahnya. "Oh, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Hanya sebuah kasus pembunuhan besar-besaran di sebuah gudang tua. Dan asal kau tahu, itu bukanlah gudang biasa. Penuh dengan berkerat-kerat kokain, shabu, ekstasi, dan obat-obat terlarang lainnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa jutaan dollar uang tunai serta senapan mesin yang juga menjadi barang bukti. Mau berita lengkapnya? Kau bisa baca di semua koran pagi ini, halaman utama." katanya, menyerahkan koran yang ia pegang pada Sirius.

Sedikit sebal, Sirius mengambil koran yang disodorkan padanya sambil melirik James yang mengangguk antusias. Tersenyum kecil, Sirius memutuskan untuk membuka koran dan mulai membaca _headline_-nya:

**BATTLE OF THE MAFIAS**

Oh, oke. Judul yang sangat membosankan, sama membosankannya seperti hidup seorang Sirius.

Tak perlu membaca dengan detail dan cukup _skimming _saja, Sirius sudah tahu apa isi dari pemberitaan itu. Pertarungan antar mafia dengan menyerang gudang persediaan milik musuh. Pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cepat—kemungkinan besar dengan bantuan senapan mesin—tanpa meninggalkan satu orang pun hidup. Sedikit aneh ketika persediaan sang musuh tidak disentuh sama sekali. Dari kasus-kasus terdahulu, biasanya gudang beserta mayat dan barang persediaan akan dibakar hingga habis atau dicuri. Tak pernah mereka hanya meninggalkan mayat dengan luka tembakan di sekujur tubuh.

"Hei, James. Kau sadar, kan, kalau—"

"Mereka tidak mengambil _supply _musuh. Ya, aku sadar." potong James sambil mengangkat pundak enteng. "Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah penyerangan kali ini bukan bertujuan untuk merebut _supply _mereka, melainkan untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan."

"Bahwa mereka tidak bisa dianggap enteng oleh musuhnya?" tebak Sirius.

James mengangguk dan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Aku kadang heran kenapa kau tidak mendaftar masuk untuk menjadi detektif di bagian pembunuhan saja, sepertiku." gumamnya. "Kau punya otak yang cerdas, pemikiran cepat, serta kemampuan yang sesuai untuk menjadi detektif hebat."

Ah, ya. Detektif. Sempat tebersit di benak Sirius untuk mengambil jalur kepolisian satu itu. Detektif Divisi Pembunuhan. Terdengar jauh lebih keren daripada Polisi Patroli Lalu Lintas. Sangat, sangat, sangat jauh lebih keren—mulai dari nama sampai pekerjaan.

Divisi mana yang paling sering berurusan dengan darah dan bahaya? Pembunuhan, tentu. Polisi-polisi di bagian pembunuhan selalu mendapatkan aksi yang paling menegangkan di antara polisi-polisi lainnya. Mafia? Mereka yang paling sering berurusan. Para mafia di luar sana lebih sering membunuh dan saling melontarkan timah panas daripada melanggar peraturan lalu lintas.

Sirius menatap lembaran koran itu dengan tatapan datar. Foto-foto yang menampilkan tubuh-tubuh berlumuran darah, terkapar di atas lantai konkret ataupun di atas meja penuh dengan uang tunai, kartu dan juga _handgun _terpampang di halaman depan. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dengan balutan kemeja berlumuran darah menjadi fokus utama kamera.

Perang antar mafia...

Bukankah justru ini yang Sirius hindari?

Sebuah sikutan keras dari James menyadarkan Sirius dari lamunannya. Sang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping, memberi isyarat kepada Sirius untuk mengalihkan sejenak perhatian ke sudut yang ia tunjuk. Di sana, seorang pemuda dengan umur sama seperti mereka, berjalan sambil membawa tas besar. Raut wajahnya datar—malah terlihat kurang bahagia—dan sorot matanya tajam. Rambut hitam lurusnya membingkai muka lonjong sang pemuda yang masih tidak mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh James serta dengus tawa Sirius. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan memasuki kantor dengan papan 'Inspektur Jenderal' terpasang di depannya.

"Tapi, seseru apapun kasusku, kasus si Snivellus masih lebih menegangkan..." gerutu James kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap iri ke pintu kayu itu. "Padahal kita lulus dengan nilai yang sama-sama sempurna—aku, kau, dan dia—tapi kenapa malah dia saja yang direkrut untuk menjadi mata-mata? Kutu buku seperti dia paling hanya akan memperlambat penyelidikan."

"Sudahlah, James. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa melebihinya." hibur Sirius sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kau akan menjadi detektif—bukan—mata-mata paling hebat yang pernah dimiliki kepolisian!"

Sorot mata kekesalan James mulai berubah menjadi kegembiraan. Diiringi tawa keras yang keluar dari mulut sang detektif, James memukul keras pundak Sirius, nyaris membuat temannya itu terjungkal. "Kau benar, sobat! Aku, James Potter, pasti akan bisa mengalahkan si Snivellus itu! Aku akan membongkar kasus mafia ini lebih cepat daripada dia!"

Cukup lama James mengoceh mengenai dirinya yang hebat, bagaimana ia suatu hari nanti akan membongkar sindikat kejahatan mendahului Snape, serta betapa luar biasa otaknya dalam memecahkan teka-teki. Hingga...

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sirius?" tanyanya pelan. Sorot mata cokelat yang semula penuh dengan optimisme dan percaya diri mulai berganti menjadi awas. "Kau... Kau mau terus menjalani kehidupan membosankanmu sebagai polisi lalu lintas?"

Sirius mendesah lesu. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak mau menarik perhatian, kan? Kalau sampai dia tahu aku ada di sini..."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti." kata James cepat-cepat. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas lega saat tak ada seorangpun di dekat mereka. "Hanya saja, kejadian itu sudah terjadi lebih dari delapan tahun yang lalu. Mungkin, sedikit melangkah keluar dari gua gelapmu itu tidak terlalu buruk. Selagi kau duduk berlindung di dalam mobil patrolimu, kasus-kasus menegangkan terjadi. Mereka butuh pemecahan dari otak cemerlangmu, teman."

"Tidak sekarang, James." bisik Sirius pelan. Mata abu-abunya menatap datar lantai keramik yang ia pijak, enggan menatap lurus.

"Tidak sekarang..."

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kamar berlantai marmer, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu tampak tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang <em>king size—<em>dua meter kali dua meter. Bantal-bantal lembut berisikan bulu angsa menjadi alas kepala yang luar biasa nyaman dan selimut berwarna biru tua menjadi penghangat tubuhnya. Jendela-jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna biru tua menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang mulai menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Sebuah _baby grand piano _berdiri dengan anggunnya di dekat jendela, didampingi oleh sebuah rak besar bewarna hitam yang penuh dengan buku-buku piano. Tak jauh dari rak buku tersebut, sebuah _archway _memisahkan antara kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dan _walking closet._

Seorang laki-laki bersetelan rapi tampak memasuki ruangan. Ia tak segan menginjakkan sepatu kulit hitamnya itu di atas _rugs _berwarna biru kehijauan, melangkah tanpa ragu menuju deretan jendela. Hanya dengan satu tarikan, ia membuka tirai lebar-lebar, membiarkan sinar matahari memasuki kamar tersebut.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut saat mendengar erangan ptotes dari pemuda yang ada di atas tempat tidur. "Bangun, Remus. Hari sudah siang."

Pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu mengerang sekali lagi dan menarik selimut melebihi kepalanya sebagai tanda protes. Matanya memejam semakin erat ketika sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya. Ia bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauhi arah sinar matahari. "Ngh... Aku masih mengantuk, Dad..."

John Lupin tertawa kecil mendengar protes putra tunggalnya itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang melihat gulungan selimut di depannya. "Jelas saja kau mengantuk. Jam berapa kemarin kau pulang, hm?"

"... Jam dua malam..."

"Ah. Dan seingatku, konsermu selesai jam sebelas malam. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga larut malam begitu, Remus?"

"... _After party_..."

"Dan dengan siapa kau pulang? Seingatku, kau menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan."

"... Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti saat aku bangun nanti? Aku masih mau tidur..." Dan untuk menegaskan perkataannya, Remus bergulung semakin dalam pada selimutnya. Bantalnya juga ia peluk semakin erat.

John hanya tertawa pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur anaknya. Ia meraih ujung selimut biru tersebut dan menariknya keras, membuat Remus menjerit kaget. "Kau sudah bangun sekarang." katanya. "Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Oh, jangan lupa untuk pergi ke bank."

Dahi Remus berkerenyit saat mendengar perkataan terakhir ayahnya. Mata cokelat mudanya yang masih mengantuk tampak menyipit dengan penuh kecurigaan ke arah laki-laki berumur empat puluhan itu. "... Bank?" ulangnya. "Untuk apa aku ke bank?"

"Kau lupa kalau kau mau mengurus kartu kreditmu? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak butuh kartu kredit dan lebih memilih membawa _cash._"

"Tidak bisakah aku titip Dad saja?"

"Tidak boleh. Masalah kartu kredit itu tanggung jawabmu. Toh, kau tidak sedang mempersiapkan resital." sahut John enteng. Sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menghiraukan protes dari putranya yang malah merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Lagipula, siapa yang butuh datang pagi-pagi ke bank untuk mengantri?

Apalagi bila kau adalah pemilik bank paling besar di Inggris.

Apalagi nama belakangmu adalah Lupin. Pemilik bank terbesar di Inggris.

Sangat tidak butuh datang pagi-pagi. Ia bisa datang kapan saja ia mau. Itu bank-nya.

* * *

><p>Setelah dibangunkan paksa oleh bunyi alarm yang nyaring (rupanya John sempat menyetel alarm terkutuk itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar putranya), Remus sekarang berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit berlantai dua puluh. Dengan mata cokelat madunya, Remus memandangi gedung tinggi bergaya arsitektur internasional tersebut. Kemilau matahari pagi memantul dari kaca-kaca gedung di sekitarnya.<p>

Remus menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk. Bunyi elektrik mesin terdengar saat dua pintu kaca membuka secara otomatis, mempersilakan Remus untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Bunyi langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring, menggema di lobi bank dengan langit-langit setinggi tujuh meter dengan mezanin. Pilar-pilar tinggi berlapis granit hitam tampak menjulang tinggi, menopang langit-langit berbahan gipsum tersebut dengan kokohnya. Bunyi hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai granit berwarna putih gading terdengar menemani percakapan santai nasabah dan sapaan ramah para pegawai bank. Bunyi printer dan bunyi mesin terdengar sayup-sayup dari sisi meja _costumer service _serta _teller. _Bukan hanya bunyi-bunyian khas bank saja yang Remus dengar. Pada mezanin, suara mesin kopi dan dentingan cangkir terdengar. Senda gurau para pengguna kafe—terletak pada mezanin lobi—serta renyahnya _croissant _di pagi hari memperkaya suara yang memenuhi lobi bank. Dan bau _espresso _mengingatkan Remus untuk membeli satu sebelum pulang. Ia sangat butuh kopi.

"Mr. Lupin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sir?" tanya seorang pegawai bank ramah, menghampiri Remus yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi. Senyum cemerlang dengan deret gigi putih dipamerkan dengan bangga oleh sang pegawai.

"Aku... Hanya ingin mengurus kartu kreditku." balas Remus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ada masalah, Sir? Terblokir? Dicuri? Hilang? Atau—"

"Bukan, bukan." potong Remus buru-buru. "Aku hanya—"

"Apa pajaknya terlalu tinggi? Bunga terlalu rendah? Kalau Anda tahu, kami baru saja membuka promo baru dengan potongan nol persen setiap pembelian di toko-toko bertanda khusus. Dengan demikian, Anda bisa berhemat sebesar—"

"Bisakah aku segera mengurus kartu kredit ini? Sekarang? Aku buru-buru."

Sang pegawai bank langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk penuh hormat sebelum menggiring Remus ke salah satu _costumer service. _Ia tahu kalau ia tak boleh membuat tamu yang satu ini kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah tamu istimewa. Membuat kesal tamu istimewa seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya didepak keluar dari jajaran karyawan bank.

Remus menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengurus kartu kredit itu dan pulang, melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya. Akhirnya...

Suara decit ban serta tabrakan keras terdengar tepat di luar pintu bank. Banyak nasabah dan pegawai yang menjerit ketakutan saat melihat beberapa Hummerberwarna hitam dan satu van hitam berenti tepat di depan pintu bank. Satu mobil Hummer baru saja menabrak satu mobil sedan, menghancurkan bagian depan mobil kecil tersebut hingga remuk. Selang beberapa detik setelah mobil-mobil hitam tersebut berhenti, sekelompok orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng aneh berbentuk kepala serigala keluar dari mobil. Dengan membawa senapan dan senjata api lainnya, mereka memasuki bank. Orang terdepan—seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar—menembakan senapan ke langit-langit, menjatuhkan lampu gantung berbahan onix, nyaris menimpa seorang pengunjung bank.

"Semuanya, diam! Jangan ada yang bergerak dan serahkan semua barang berharga kalian! Ini perampokan!"

Bentakan itu berhasil membuat para pengunjung serta pegawai bank terdiam. Bank yang semula penuh dengan jerit histeris dan ketakutan telah menjadi sepi. Yang tersisa hanya suara langkah kaki para perampok serta isak tangis para wanita.

Sementara Remus sendiri masih terpaku, tak sanggup bergerak. Entah karena takut atau terlalu kaget. Mata cokelat muda Remus menatap kaget ke gerombolan berpakaian hitam tersebut yang sudah memasuki bank. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya.

'Astaga! Perampokan di saat seperti ini? Kalau begini urusan kartu kreditku bisa lebih lama, dong!'

'Tunggu. Daripada memikirkan kartu kredit, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku memikirkan keselamatanku sendiri?'

'... Dan aku masih mengantuk...'

Segala pikiran dan dialog batin Remus langsung sirna saat tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar diiringi jerit ketakutan beberapa orang. Detik berikutnya yang Remus lihat adalah tubuh seorang petugas keamanan yang rubuh di bawah kakinya. Tiga lubang di dada serta satu di kepala berhasil melumpuhkan sang petugas. Tembakan lainnya juga terdengar yang kemudian diiringi suara benda berat jatuh menghantam lantai marmer. Rupanya rekan sang petugas juga sudah dilumpuhkan oleh para perampok.

Remus sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran melihat mayat berlumuran darah dan mata membelalak lebar terbaring di depannya. Ia ingin kabur, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya menolak untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Selain itu, ia juga takut kalau ia akan menjadi korban berikutnya kalau bergerak sedikit saja.

Napas Remus tercekat saat melihat seorang perampok berjalan mendekatinya, berniat untuk mengambil persenjataan sang petugas keamanannya yang berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Ia membungkuk setelah mengambil _handgun _yang tergenggam di tangan sang petugas dan kembali berdiri. Mata di balik topeng serigala yang ia kenakan beradu dengan mata cokelat madu milik Remus. Menyadari bahwa pandangan mereka beradu, Remus segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga—semoga!—perampok ini tidak mengenalinya. Semoga...

Tapi, itu semua berubah menjadi impian belaka saat suara kokangan senjata terdengar. Dinginnya moncong senjata kemudian terasa beradu dengan kulit lembut Remus, tepat diarahkan di pelipis sang pemuda berambut cokelat muda.

Takut-takut, Remus melirik ke samping. Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti saat melihat seringai penuh kemenangan terlihat dari balik topeng serigala itu.

"Hei, Bos! Kita dapat tangkapan ekstra hari ini! Lihatlah, ini putra si Lupin!"

Dan di detik itu Remus tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan ranjang empuknya dalam waktu dekat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **... Oke. Saya emang tolol kalo bikin pembuka. Kenapa semua yang serba awal-awal itu susah dibikin? Awal nge-design, awal bikin laporan? O.o Anyway, makasih banyak buat dukungan seorang **Ambudaff **dan **Psychochiatrist**! Tanpa kalian berdua, mungkin saya masih nyasar di fandom-fandom lain. Atau sekarang saya lagi nyari-nyari planet buat di Star Wars. Hohoho.

Uumm... Ada yang mau review cerita aneh ini? #kedipkedip


	2. Chapter 1: The Car Chases

**A/N : **Berhubung mata dan otak mulai gak nyambung ngeliatin SketchUp, mending ngetik dulu, lah. Bisa sinting ngerjain layout denah dari tadi gak kelar-kelar... #tampardenah

Di review chapter kemaren banyak yang bilang Remmy OOC, ya? Wahaha. Maaf, maaf. Entah kenapa, pas ngetik karakterisasi dia, yang kebayang di otak malah muka imut seorang Obi-Wan. Kalem, baik hati, murah senyum. Haaaah~ Dan saya mau pundung dulu di pojokan, menangisi Ewan McGregor yang nolak meranin Remus gara-gara jadwal shooting bentrok sama Star Wars... #pundung #ngorektanah #santetyangbikinjadwalshooting

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaannya JK Rowling. Akhirnyaaa saya kembali menuliskan nama tante girang satu ini! #ciumtanah

**Warning : **SLASH! Buat yang gak tau slash itu apaan, go google it. Saya magerita mau jelasinnya. Kejar-kejaran mobil, tembak-tembakan. Sampe chapter ini masih T ratingnya.

**Penulisan :** /_italic_/-buat yang ngomong via telepon. /normal/-buat yang ngomong via radio.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Bos. Kita dapat tangkapan ekstra hari ini! Lihatlah, ini putra si Lupin!"<p>

Remus menelan ludah, panik. Jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat dan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Mata cokelat madunya menatap khawatir saat seorang pria bertubuh besar—yang menembakkan senjata ke langit-langit sebagai peringatan—berjalan mendekatinya. Dilihat dari gelagat serta panggilan yang semula diteriakan, tampaknya pria ini adalah pemimpin gerombolan perampok ini.

Seandainya saja alarm sialan itu tidak membangunkannya, Remus masih ada di rumah, aman terlindungi tembok serta pagar tinggi rumahnya. Tidak di sini, di sebuah bank dan sepucuk pistol mengarah tepat ke pelipisnya.

Remus tersentak kaget saat tangan besar dan kasar meraih dagunya. Dengan gerakan yang kasar, tangan itu mendongakkan kepala Remus sampai leher sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu terasa sakit dan sepasang mata abu-abu kelam dari balik topeng serigala memperhatikan wajah Remus dengan seksama. Sepasang bibir yang pucat tampak mengatup rapat-rapat sementara keningnya berkerenyit, tampak berpikir keras. Kadang, tangan besar itu memiringkan kepala Remus, mencoba untuk lebih mengenali pemuda di depannya ini dari sudut yang lain.

Dalam hati, Remus terus berdoa semoga pria ini tidak mengenalinya. Meskipun wajahnya sering tampil di televisi dan koran serta majalah karena statusnya sebagai putra pemilik bank terbesar Inggris, tak peduli juga bila ketenarannya sebagai seorang pianis yang rutin mengadakan konser, Remus masih berharap pria ini tak mengenalinya. Bisa saja ia jarang membaca koran ataupun majalah, sehingga berita mengenai dirinya terlewati. Atau pria ini tidak mempunyai televisi. Dengan begitu, ia tidak mungkin mengenali Remus.

Meskipun harapan itu tak mungkin terkabul, Remus tetap berusaha memohon—meminta—pada Tuhan semoga wajahnya tak dikenali...

Harapan serta permohonan Remus sirna saat pria di depannya itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi kuning tak terawat dan tajam. Tawa gembira keluar dari mulut sang penjahat dalam suara yang berat. "Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau tuan muda sepertimu mau repot-repot datang ke bank!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Remus kasar. Ia kemudian menyondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih terhalangi topeng jelek itu ke wajah Remus. Lagi, ia memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam mengerikan miliknya. "Sayang sekali, Sir. Kau memutuskan untuk datang ke bank ini di saat yang tak tepat."

Remus hanya bisa diam mendengar ocehan sang bos perampok. Mau bicara apa memangnya? Protes karena mereka sudah merusak harinya yang menyebalkan ini dengan perampokan? Bisa-bisa kepalanya bolong ditembus peluru. Tidak, terima kasih. Remus masih sayang nyawa.

Sang bos perampok masih tersenyum lebar—nampaknya tergiur membayangkan jumlah uang tebusan yang akan ia peroleh nanti. "Hei, kalian semua!" serunya kepada para anak buahnya yang berada di belakang. Mata abu-abunya masih terpancang pada wajah Remus. "Ambil semua uang yang ada di brankas! Ambil juga harta yang dibawa para pengunjung dan pegawa bank! Aku akan urus yang ini."

Belum sempat Remus memutuskan untuk kabur atau yang lainnya, pria besar bertopeng serigala itu merengkuh pundaknya kasar dan menahan kedua tangan Remus di belakang punggung hanya dengan satu tangan. Sementara itu, satu tangan lainnya dengan sigap mengarahkan _handgun _tepat di pelipis kanan Remus. Melalui balik punggungnya, Remus mendengar tawa sang perampok.

Sementara itu, para perampok bertopeng lainnya sibuk menggasak habis uang di dalam brankas. Sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, mereka melemparkan gepokan-gepokan uang ke dalam tas besar berwarna hijau tua. Sudah ada lima tas yang berhasil mereka penuhi dengan lembaran uang. Di sudut lain bank, para perampok mulai menjarahi barang-barang bawaan pengunjung. Dengan kasar, mereka menarik paksa kalung mutiara dari seorang perempuan yang memekik ketakutan. Sempat juga terjadi adu hantam antara seorang perampok dengan seorang pria pengunjung bank. Rupanya, sang pria menolak untuk menyerahkan dompet dan telepon genggamnya. Sekarang, pria itu sudah terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh penuh luka pukulan dan dua barang yang semula ia jaga dengan sepunuh jiwa sudah berpindah tangan, masuk ke dalam tas lusuh yang dibawa oleh sang perampok.

Remus hanya bisa diam menyaksikan adegan-adegan perampokan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Belum lagi moncong pistol yang menempel di pelipisnya sukses membuatnya takut setengah mati. Mau belagak _superhero _hanya akan membuatnya mati konyol.

Akhirnya para perampok itu selesai juga mengemasi uang serta barang-barang berharga hasil rampasan mereka. Dengan wajah gembira, mereka memasukkan satu demi satu tas berisi uang tunai ke dalam van. Tas lainnya yang berisi barang berharga mereka simpan pada salah satu Hummer.

"Fenrir, semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil." lapor seorang perampok pada pria yang menyandera Remus.

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Fenrir saat mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya itu. "Bagus. Suruh yang lainnya untuk pergi!" perintahnya. "Dan kau," Deru napas menggelitik daun telinga kiri Remus saat Fenrir mendesis. Tangan sang perampok terasa semakin sakit di sekitar pergelangan tangan Remus saat ia menarik mundur sanderanya perlahan-lahan menuju van hitam. "Kau harus ikut denganku, manis."

Ingin sekali Remus muntah saat mendengar embel-embel kata 'manis' di akhir kalimat...

Remus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengeraman Fenrir. Sayang, penculiknya ini mempunyai postur tubuh besar serta tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari Remus. Ditambah lagi, Glock milik Fenrir masih menempel di pelipis kanan Remus. Tubuh kurus Remus langsung dihempaskan ke dalam van. Beruntung tubuhnya itu mendarat di atas tas-tas besar berisi lembaran uang dan bukannya mendarat di lantai metal tanpa alas van tersebut. Satu-satunya yang Remus lihat sebelum pintu van ditutup adalah cengiran mengerikan seorang Fenrir Greyback. Berikutnya hanyalah kegelapan total serta suara pintu yang dikunci.

Tunggu. Ada satu suara lainnya yang Remus dengar.

Suara alarm.

DRRRIIIINNNNG!

Suara alarm yang memekakan telinga terdengar begitu nyaring. Tampaknya sang Manager Bank memutuskan untuk bertindak dan memanggil polisi. Dengan alarm rahasia yang dipasang di bawah meja kerjanya, ia menekan tombol merah tersebut, meminta bantuan pada polisi. DI tengah kelalaian para perampok, sang Manager bahkan sempat menelpon ke sang Direktur Utama Bank, John Lupin, mengenai situasi mereka.

"Sir, kami dirampok! Mereka sudah menggasak habis uang di dalam brankas! Dan... Dan putra anda, Sir, mereka menyanderanya! Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka membawa senjata! Selain itu, para petugas keamanan kami berhasil mereka lumpuhkan—bunuh—Sir! Saya baru saja membunyikan ala—"

DOR! DOR!

Hanya butuh dua tembakan untuk membungkam mulut cerewet sang Manager. Sekarang, pria paruh baya itu terkapar di lantai parket di balik _teller _bank dengan dua lubang menganga di kepalanya.

"Brengsek!" decak Fenrir kesal. "Segera pergi dari sini sebelum polisi datang!" serunya kepada anak buahnya. Ia sendiri langsung menaiki Hummer terdepan sebelum menggedor pintu van, menyuruh pengemudinya untuk segera jalan.

Sementara itu, Remus yang terkurung di dalam van hanya bisa pasrah pada nasibnya.

"Ah... Kenapa kemarin aku mau-mau saja diseret Alice ke _after party_?" keluhnya.

.

.

.

**Harry Potter **** JK Rowling**

**La Cosa Nostra **** are. key. take. tour**

.

.

.

KLINING!

Denting bel berbunyi, menandakan pelanggan baru saja memasuki kafe. Rosmerta yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik meja kasir mendongak dan tersenyum cerah saat sosok langganan setianya muncul dari balik pintu. Ia langsung beranjak dari mesin kasir dan mempersiapkan _sandwich _tuna serta segelas kopi _de-caf _yang biasa diminta oleh si pelanggan. Ia bahkan langsung menyodorkan _sandwich _dan kopi ke meja pemesanan sebelum pria itu membuka mulut.

"_Sandwich _tuna dan kopi _de-caf _seperti biasa, Sirius." kata Rosmerta ramah. "Oh. Dan karena kau sudah menjadi pelanggan setiaku, ini kuberi kau satu botol _Butterbeer _untuk menemani patroli pagimu, gratis." Sebotol besar cairan manis berwarna kuning madu yang menggugah selera diletakkan berdampingan dengan _sandwich _dan kopi oleh Rosmerta yang tersenyum lebar.

Sirius terkekeh pelan sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kau ini sok tahu, Rosmerta. Memangnya aku mau pesan _sandwich_, hm?" godanya sambil menyerahkan selembar uang kepada sang pelayan.

"Sejak pertama kali kau melangkah melewati pintu itu, kau selalu memesan _sandwich _tuna dan kopi tanpa kafein." sahut Rosmerta ceria. Ia sibuk menghitung uang kembalian seraya berkata, "Kecuali saat kau datang ke sini bersama James. Biasanya kau akan pesan _Firewhiskey _dan _spaghetti carbonara._"

"... Memangnya aku selalu pesan itu?"

"Yep. Makan siang ataupun makan malam, kau selalu pesan _carbonara_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? _Carbonara _di Three Broomsticks yang paling lezat." puji Sirius sambil tersenyum. "Dan _sandwich _di sini juga yang paling lezat."

Sang pelayan hanya tertawa riang seraya menyerahkan kembaliannya. "Lain kali, cobalah menu-menu yang lain. Semuanya enak-enak, lho."

"Ya. Kau bicara begitu karena kau pemilik kafenya, kan?"

Perkataan Sirius hanya dibalas oleh senyum dan tawa riang Rosmerta. Pelanggannya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa membuat pagi harinya menyenangkan. Selain itu, ia juga bisa mendapatkan berita tambahan yang lebih _update _dari sang polisi ini. Seperti misalnya kasus pembunuhan tadi malam. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lihat di berita tentang pembunuhan itu. Apa polisi berhasil menemukan siapa pelakunya?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. "Orang-orang banyak membicarakan kasus itu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau soal itu, lebih baik kau tanya James." kata Sirius. "Dia yang tadi pagi begitu bersemangat menceritakan keterlibatannya pada kasus itu. Kasus seru seperti itu jelas bukan jatah divisiku. Itu jatah untuk divisi James. Kasusku semuanya membosankan dan tidak menarik."

Rosmerta hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluh kesah seorang Sirius. Memang sudah lama sekali polisi lalu lintas ini mengharapkan adanya adegan kejar-kejaran layaknya film laga. Menghindari muntahan peluru para penjahat dengan gesitnya. Banting setir ke kiri, banting ke kanan, tambah akselerasi, nyalakan sirene. Bahkan Sirius sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali sirene berwarna merah-birunya itu meraung-raung ganas, memerintahkan mobil-mobil lain di jalanan untuk menyingkir...

Tapi itu semua hanya angan-angan belaka yang sulit untuk terjadi. Bayangkan, mobil-mobil hitam besar—stereotipe untuk mobil penjahat kelas kakap—melaju cepat di jalan raya, menghindari kejaran polisi. Mungkin, di akhir iring-iringan mobil tersebut bisa ditambahkan sebuah mobil van—hitam juga—yang membawa hasil rampokan. Entahlah. Mungkin uang jutaan dollar atau barang-barang seni curian dari museum atau senjata-senjata ilegal atau obat-obatan terlarang atau mayat atau entah apapun itu.

Dan coba lihat itu. Empat buah Hummer hitam dan van hitam baru saja melaju di depan kafe. Dengan kecepatan yang Sirius yakin mencapai 210 km/jam—kecepatan yang jelas-jelas dilarang di jalanan kota London—kelimanya melaju seperti dikejar setan. Ah, kadang halusinasi ini menyebalkan juga.

"Sirius!" Bentakan seorang Rosmerta berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sirius. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah sang pemilik kafe. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Barusan ada lima buah mobil lewat di depan kafe dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan! Kau ini polisi lalu lintas, kan? Kenapa malah bengong begitu? Ayo, tangkap mereka!" serunya bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keluar toko.

... Jadi yang tadi itu bukan halusinasi?

"SIRIUS! CEPAT KEJAR MEREKA!"

Bentakan terakhir dari Rosmerta sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sirius. Sang polisi dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju mobil patrolinya. Jerit pelan sempat keluar dari mulutnya ketika tetes kopi panas yang ia bawa mengenai selangkangannya. Diiringi gerutuan tak jelas, Sirius melempar semua barang bawaannya ke kursi samping, tak peduli kalau kopi dan _Butterbeer _itu tumpah mengotori jok. Toh, jok kulit berwarna hitam itu juga sudah kotor dengan bermacam-macam noda. Sekarang, fokus utama Sirius adalah menyalakan mobil secepat mungkin. Sialnya, tangannya terlalu gemetaran untuk bisa memutar kunci mobil dengan normal. Berkali-kali ia melewatkan lubang kunci karena tangannya yang gemetar.

Jelas saja ia gugup. Setelah sebulan lebih memohon kepada Tuhan untuk sebuah kasus—satu kasus saja, Tuhan!—untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, sekarang muncul empat—coret—lima deret mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat mencurigakan melaju di jalanan kota London dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah mencurigakan. Sudah pasti, ini adalah aksi yang ia tunggu sejak lama.

"Akhirnya!" seru Sirius gembira saat ia berhasil menyalakan mobil. Biasanya pemuda berambut hitam ini akan dengan sabar menunggu beberapa menit hingga mesin mobil panas seraya menyeruput santai kopi non kafeinnya. Ia terlalu menyayangi mobil patrolinya ini, sampai-sampai ia beri nama Padfoot. "Maafkan aku, Padfoot-_honey._ Aku tak sempat menunggu mesinmu panas. Kita punya penjahat untuk dikejar."

Dan dengan satu hentakan pada pedal gas, mobil itu melaju kencang, menyusul lawannya. Sirene merah-biru akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya, memerintahkan mobil-mobil lain untuk menyingkir.

Ini dia. Inilah kejar-kejaran yang selama ini Sirius nanti!

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di dalam van gelap Remus Lupin berkali-kali jatuh tersungkur atau membentur dinding van. Gaya menyetir ugal-ugalan yang tak mempedulikan keselamatan diri si pengemudi telah membuatnya memar-memar di beberapa tempat. Belum lagi kepala Remus sedikit pusing gara-gara terlalu sering beradu dengan dinding van yang menyakitkan.<p>

BRAK!

Lagi, tubuh kurus Remus menghantam dinding kanan van. Pengemudi sintingnya baru saja membelokkan van tersebut ke kiri, rupanya.

"Mereka ini bagaimana, sih? Kalau sampai jariku luka dan harus diamputasi, memangnya mereka mau tanggung jawab?" gerutu Remus. Pemuda manis berambut cokelat madu itu terus berupaya untuk melindungi kedua tangannya tiap kali hantaman terjadi. Bisa bahaya kalau seorang pianis sampai harus kehilangan jarinya. Mau dibawa kemana hidup ini? Lebih baik ia patah tulang belakang saja daripada harus patah jari!

Remus mendongak ketika bunyi dering telepon terdengar sayup-sayup. Bunyi yang terlalu akrab di telinga. Tidak mungkin punya penjahat-penjahat itu.

"Oh, telepon genggamku rupanya." gumam Remus pelan. Dirogohnya saku celana jins sebelah kiri untuk mengambil iPhone-nya bergetar. Dari _caller ID, _Remus bisa mengenali bahwa penelponnya adalah sang ayah. "Ada apa, Dad?"

/_Ada apa, katamu?_/jerit sang ayah dari seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar sangat panik dan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja selesai rapat direksi dan tiba-tiba sekretarisnya datang, memberitahu bahwa ada panggilan darurat dari salah satu cabang bank. Kepanikan itu semakin menjadi saat berita bahwa banknya dirampok dan putra semata wayangnya diculik untuk tebusan. Jantungnya serasa copot ketika mendengar dua kali tembakan dan jerit kesakitan sang penelpon. Sekarang, putranya hanya bertanya 'Ada apa?' /_Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kau sedang diculik, kan? Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa menerima telepon kalau kau diculik? Mereka batal menculikmu?_/

"Tidak juga." gumam Remus. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menduduki salah satu tas berisi uang daripada terus berdiri dengan resiko membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding van saat tikungan. "Aku ada di dalam van hitam bersama dengan tas-tas besar berisi uang."

/_Tidak ada yang menjagamu?_/

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya mereka terlalu terburu-buru karena alarm berbunyi. Sepertinya takut polisi akan datang dan menangkap mereka." balas Remus. "Dan kalau Dad menelponku untuk menanyakan keadaanku, tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Paling hanya memar di beberapa tempat gara-gara pengemudi van ini menyetir ugal-ugalan. Aku jadi terpelanting kesana kemari..."

Terdengar desah napas lega dari John. /_Baguslah kalau begitu. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Remus. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._/

"Oke. Um, Dad. Untuk penculikan kali ini, cobalah untuk bernegosiasi dengan para penculiknya. Uang tebusan untuk para penculikku beberapa minggu lalu itu terlalu besar menurutku..." ucap Remus santai.

Masalah culik-diculik ini sudah menjadi kebiasan yang sering terjadi. Paling tidak, sebulan sekali pasti ada saja kriminal yang menculik Remus untuk uang tebusan berjumlah besar. Ini semua karena Remus yang selalu menolak untuk diberi pengawalan khusus. Si pemuda berambut cokelat madu ini tak mau kebebasannya terganggu. Lagipula, yang butuh pengawal pribadi hanyalah politikus, selebritis, serta pemimpin perusahaan besar. Bagi Remus, statusnya sebagai putra pemilik bank tidak membuat dirinya pantas mendapatkan satu set pengawal pribadi. Toh, uang ayahnya selalu berhasil menyelamatkannya di detik-detik terakhir.

/_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu telepon dari mereka. Kali ini, aku akan berusaha bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Jaga dirimu, Remus._/ Dan sambungan pun diputus.

Remus menghela napas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding van. Sungguh, ia mulai bosan dengan acara penculikan ini. Semuanya selalu sama. Ia akan keluar dari suatu tempat dan ditodong dengan senjata—bisa pistol atau pisau—untuk kemudian dipaksa masuk ke sebuah kendaraan dan kemudian dibawa ke tempat antah berantah. Berikutnya, para penculik akan menelpon ayahnya, menyebutkan sejumlah uang sebagai tebusan untuk melihat Remus lagi. Berkali-kali penculikan terjadi, uang ayahnyalah yang menjadi penyelamat.

Erang kesakitan meluncur keluar dari mulut Remus saat kepalanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya terantuk badan van. Lagi-lagi tikungan tajam dan pengemudi dengan obsesi pembalap Formula 1 tapi tak kesampaian yang menjadi penyebabnya. Remus mengusap-usap kepalanya yang cedera sambil merutuk si pengemudi. Mata cokelat Remus menerawang ke jendela kecil berteralis di pintu van.

"Tapi... Sekali-kali diselamatkan oleh orang lain sepertinya akan menyenangkan..."

* * *

><p>"Di sini mobil patroli dengan nomor 11-11 melaporkan adanya empat buah mobil Hummer hitam dan van hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas 180 kmjam. Baru saja berbelok di Bond Street menuju ke Oxford Street. Aku minta bantuan untuk mengamankan pengemudi." kata Sirius melalui radio panggilnya.

/Hei, Siri. Ini aku, James./ Terdengar suara James dari _speaker. _/Aku sedang dalam mobil bersama Kingsley mengejar kelima mobil itu dari markas. Mobil-mobil yang kau sebutkan barusan sesuai dengan ciri-ciri mobil para perampok bank di South Kensington. Met(1) akan membuat blokade di Tottenham Coart Road. Arahkan mereka ke blokade!/

Sirius mematikan lagi radio panggilnya sambil menggeram kesal. Setir kendaraan ia remas dengan gemas seraya berkata, "Mudah baginya untuk berkata seperti itu. Memangnya mudah mengejar lima kendaraan dengan ukuran dua kali lipat kendaraanku ini?"

Sementara itu, di salah satu Hummer yang berjalan paling belakang, si pengemudi melirik kaca spion. Kelap-kelip sirene polisi dari mobil patroli tampak menyelip di antara kendaraan lainnya yang menyingkir perlahan. "Bos, ada satu mobil patroli yang mengejar kita." katanya pada Fenrir yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"_Well, _kalian tunggu apalagi? Habisi saja mobil patroli itu. Toh, dia hanya sendirian." perintah Fenrir dengan santainya kepada dua orang pengawalnya yang duduk di kiri dan kanan.

Dua orang itu mengangguk mengerti sambil menyeringai jahat. Keduanya mengokang Calico yang mereka pegang, siap untuk menghabisi polisi bodoh yang mengejar mereka. Setelah jendela diturunkan, salah satu dari mereka menyembulkan kepala dan mulai menembaki mobil patroli itu.

"_Bloody hell!_" rutuk Sirius panik saat rentetan tembakan menghujani mobilnya. Beruntung mobilnya masih aman. Hanya ada satu lubang di pojok kiri atas kaca depan, satu kaca samping menghilang diterjang peluru, dan beberapa baret karena gesekan peluru. Sisa tembakan lainnya mengenai mobil-mobil lain yang berada di sekitar Sirius. Bahkan satu peluru mengenai kaki seorang pejalan kaki yang melintas.

"Sial... Kalau mereka mau main kasar, aku juga bisa main kasar, dasar bedebah!" geram Sirius sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sayang, yang ia punya saat ini hanyalah _handgun _sederhana ini, bukannya _submachine gun _seperti punya para perampok itu. Diarahkannya Browning High Power Mk. III miliknya ke perampok sialan yang masih menghujaninya dengan peluru. "Bidik tangannya." gumam Sirius kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa dimarahi Inspektur kalau sampai membunuh tersangka."

Mata abu-abu itu menyipit, membidik dengan pasti ke arah targetnya. Ia hanya butuh mengeluarkan satu peluru. Satu, supaya Sirius tidak usah repot-repot membuat laporan panjang-panjang mengenai tiap peluru yang ia buang.

DOR!

Satu tembakan meluncur keluar dari Browning High Power di tangan Sirius. Peluru berkaliber 9mm itu meluncur mulus menuju targetnya. Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, sang pelaku perampokan itu menjerit kesakitan. Tangan kanannya mengucurkan darah segar di telapak tangannya.

Namun, satu tembakan belum cukup. Si pelaku masih bisa menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menembak. Satu peluru lagi harus Sirius keluarkan untuk mengamankan dirinya sendiri.

DOR!

Peluru berikutnya telak mengenai telapak tangan kiri sang pelaku. Sekarang, Calico yang ia pegang jatuh ke jalanan, hancur terlindas oleh mobil-mobil lain yang melintas.

Belum sempat Sirius menarik napas, rentetan tembakan lainnya terdengar. Kali ini dari sisi kanan mobil. Dengan senjata yang sama, si pelaku menembaki mobil patroli sementara rekan seperjuangannya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari hasil tembakannya, tampaknya si penembak ini bukan penembak ulung. Dari tadi ia meleset jauh dan hanya buang-buang percuma amunisi sebanyak seratus peluru.

"Oh, _well. _Ini pasti akan mudah."

DOR! DOR!

Benar saja. Jerit kesakitan mengiringi setelah bunyi letusan senjata terdengar. Penembak yang baru ini juga mundur setelah kedua tangannya terluka.

Sirius sendiri mulai memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan para perampok. Sebentar lagi akan sampai di persimpangan Tottenham Court Road, tapi belum ada kabar sama sekali dari polisi. Oh, sebentar. Sirius dan para perampok itu baru saja melewati Tottenham Court Road, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bala bantuan. Kemana para polisi lainnya?

Dengan kasar, Sirius menyambar radio panggil. Sementara itu, sang polisi bisa melihat perampok lainnya—kali ini dari Hummer lainnya—mulai menembakinya dengan sejata yang sama persis dengan rekan-rekan sebelumnya. "James! Kingsley! Kalian dimana? Aku ditembaki disini! Aku baru saja melewati Tottenham dan tidak ada apapun disana!" jerit Sirius kesal.

/Maaf, Sirius. Polisi terjebak macet di Westminster. Kemungkinan besar, kita akan mengubah titik blokade. Kalian mengarah kemana, sekarang?/

"Menuju Holborn."

/Kalau begitu, kami akan membuat blokade di Bank./

"Pastikan kau benar-benar—_darn it!—_sampai ke sana! Mereka menembakiku dengan senapan otomatis!"

/Tenang saja! Jarak antara Holborn dan Bank masih jauh, kan? Doakan saja kami sampai sebelum kau melewati Bank./

"_Arse_..." gerutu Sirius kesal. Ia kembali tersentak dan mengutuk saat kaca jendela depannya dihujani tembakan. Terlalu parah, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melihat jalan di depannya gara-gara retakan _tempered glass _tersebut. Erangan pelan meluncur keluar dari mulut sang polisi. "Yang benar saja... Masa' aku tidak bisa melihat begini?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sirius mengambil batonnya. "Maafkan aku, _baby. _Tapi, ini demi tugas." bisiknya lirih sambil mengelus _dashboard _mobil. Dengan beberapa hentakan keras, Sirius berhasil melepaskan kaca depan dari badan mobil. Sekarang, ia betul-betul dalam keadaan bahaya. Kepalanya bisa menjadi sasaran empuk tembakan beruntun para perampok. Hanya butuh satu tembakan dan otaknya akan ambyar.

Sirius merunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak memasang kepalanya di posisi yang mudah dibidik. Mata abu-abunya kembali melirik _handgun _andalannya itu. Ia sudah memakai empat buah peluru dari tiga belas peluru. Sialnya, polisi lalu lintas satu ini tidak membawa amunisi tambahan. Dengan kata lain, ia harus bisa melumpuhkan para penjahat ini dengan menggunakan sembilan peluru.

"_Great..._" desah Sirius pasrah. Mata abu-abunya kembali fokus ke pengejaran. "Aku memang meminta adegan kejar-kejaran dengan desingan peluru, tapi bukan berarti penjahatnya harus punya senapan mesin begini!" jeritnya.

Tembak bannya.

Satu ide tebersit di benak Sirius. Kenapa ia tidak tembak saja bannya? Satu tembakan pada satu ban bisa membuat mobil-mobil itu oleng dan tak mungkin untuk dikemudikan. Ide bagus yang agak sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat penjahat-penjahat ini masih menembakinya. Selain itu, kaca depan yang semula melindunginya dari peluru sudah tak ada.

Semoga saja Dewi Fortuna masih mau berpihak padanya.

Sirius mengambil _handgun_-nya dan mulai membidik. Mobil pertama yang ia bidik adalah mobil dengan pelaku yang terus sibuk menembakinya. Ya. Mobil itu harus jatuh duluan.

DOR!

Tembakan pertama meleset dan mengenai badan samping mobil, sukses membuat Sirius merutuk pelan. Dengan ini, ia sudah mengeluarkan lima peluru. Tinggal delapan lagi. Peluru yang keenam tidak boleh meleset. Harus tepat sasaran.

DOR!

Sukses besar! Ban depan sebelah kanan Hummer itu bocor dan mobil mulai oleng. Pengemudinya mulai kesulitan mengendalikan setir dan mobil menabrak tiang listrik besar. Tabrakannya cukup keras dan Sirius harap, mereka terluka cukup berat sampai-sampai tak sempat kabur. Sekarang, saatnya untuk mengalihkan pikiran ke mobil lainnya. Ah. Itu dia. Hummer kedua yang akan segera mengikuti jejak rekannya—hancur menabrak tembok konkret di sisi jalan.

DOR!

Kali ini tanpa bidikan kedua, Sirius berhasil mengenai ban kiri depan mobil. Sialnya, pengemudi di mobil ini sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ban pecah, sehingga mobil masih bisa dikendalikan. Kalau begini, terpaksa Sirius harus mengeluarkan tembakan kedua.

DOR! Dan yang ketiga. DOR!

Berhasil! Pengemudinya mulai kelabakan mengendalikan mobil. Hasilnya, mobil besar berwarna hitam itu menabrak dinding konkret di sisi kanan jalanan, sesuai dengan yang Sirius harapkan.

Tinggal empat peluru lagi tersisa di dalam pistolnya, sementara itu mobilnya masih ada tiga. Sirius tak yakin bisa melumpuhkan tiga mobil hanya dengan menggunakan empat peluru. "Bagaimana ini?" keluhnya. "Mana yang harus kubiarkan lewat?"

Dilihat dari kondisinya, tiga mobil yang tersisa adalah dua Hummer dan satu van hitam. Sirius yakin kalau van hitam tersebut berisi uang-uang hasil rampasan mereka, sementara dua Hummer lainnya pasti mengangkut para penjahat itu. Mana yang harus ia tembak? Van berisi uang atau dua Hummer berisi pelaku?

Tapi, apa gunanya mereka menangkap pelaku tanpa barang bukti yang jelas. Itu sama saja dengan sarapan tanpa secangkir kopi non kafein dari Three Broomsticks. Pagimu dijamin akan hambar. Maka, setelah mengambil keputusan bulat dan sedikit adu mulut dengan kata hatinya sendiri, Sirius memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan van hitam itu. Barang bukti harus diselamatkan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

* * *

><p>Remus menjerit kaget saat mobil dimana ia disekap mendadak berguncang keras. Ia kembali menjerit—kali ini tertahan—saat mobil mulai berputar-putar tak menentu arah, hilang keseimbangan. Tubuh kurus Remus sekali lagi harus menjadi korban—terpelanting ke sana dan kemari di dalam kotak metal berwarna hitam dengan tas-tas berat berisi uang. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi saat mobil dengan sukses jatuh menghantam aspal di sisi kirinya, membuat Remus jatuh terpelanting dengan muka lebih dulu menghadap dinding van. Tas-tas berat berisi uang berjatuhan meniban pemuda manis tersebut, membuatnya mengaduh berkali-kali.<p>

Siapapun orang brengsek yang menyetir mobil ini tidak berpengalaman dalam menculik orang. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau korban tak boleh dilukai sama sekali kalau mereka mau mendapatkan uang tebusannya? Dasar amatir...

Remus mengerang kesakitan saat terdengar sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirene polisi. Tampaknya para polisi berhasil mengejar iring-iringan para perampok ini.

'Berarti... aku selamat? Selamat tanpa perlu menguras salah satu tabung Dad?'

Remus sedikit tersentak saat bunyi debaman keras terdengar di pintu van. Dengan mata cokelatnya, Remus melihat kepala linggis perlahan-lahan menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela pintu. Sepertinya para polisi memutuskan untuk mencongkel pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Sedikit demi sedikit bukaan yang dibuat semakin besar. Sampai akhirnya cukup untuk dilewati oleh manusia, barulah para polisi itu menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Inspektur, kami menemukan uang curiannya juga sandera!" seru salah satu polisi. Sementara itu polisi lainnya masuk ke dalam van dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Remus menatap ragu uluran tangan yang diberikan oleh sang polisi berambut hitam ini. Apa ini sungguh-sungguh? Ia diselamatkan tanpa bayaran tebusan dari ayahnya, bahkan sebelum para penculik itu menelpon meminta uang tebusan kepada ayahnya...

"Sir, kau harus segera keluar dari sini. Ayo."

Remus kembali mengalihkan mata cokelatnya ke sepasang mata abu-abu milik sang polisi. Sedikit ragu dan tak yakin, Remus meraih uluran tangan polisi itu. Hanya dengan satu tarikan lembut, tubuh Remus berhasil ditarik keluar dari himpitan tas-tas uang tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, Remus dituntun keluar van.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang polisi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Remus hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih tak menyangka kalau penculikannya yang ini sangat singkat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kesilauan setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam van gelap tersebut. Apa ini sungguhan? Ia sudah bebas?

Sapuan lembut jemari di pipi kiri Remus membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlonjak kaget. Ia mendapati polisi yang menariknya keluar dari dalam van menyentuh pipinya. Kenapa?

"Pipi Anda terluka, Sir." ucap sang polisi dengan suara lembut serta senyum menenangkan. "Saya hanya memasang plester pada lukanya. Hanya sebagai tindakan pertama sebelum ambulans datang."

Remus hanya terpaku, berdiri mematung di tepi jalan. Tangan kanannya secara tak sadar menyentuh permukaan kasar band-aid tersebut. "... Terima kasih..." gumamnya tak jelas pada polisi tampan di depannya.

Polisi itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pelan. "Sebentar lagi mungkin ambulans akan datang. Harap bersabar sebentar saja." tambahnya, sebelum beranjak pergi, dipanggil oleh rekannya.

Sementara itu, Remus masih berdiri mematung di sisi jalan. Tangan kanannya masih menyentuh plester luka di pipinya itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap lekat sosok polisi yang menyelamatkannya. Selagi Remus mematung kaku di pinggir jalan, satu buah ambulans sudah sampai di tempat kejadian. Beberapa orang paramedik dengan segera membawa Remus masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans untuk dirawat. Saat pintu ambulans ditutup, barulah Remus teringat satu hal yang ia lupakan.

"Sial... Aku lupa menanyakan nama polisi itu."

* * *

><p>Di sebuah restoran mewah dengan desain interior klasik, tampak dua orang pria duduk berhadap-hadapan pada satu meja bundar. Piring-piring sisa makan malam mereka sedang dibereskan oleh para pelayan untuk kemudian digantikan dengan hidangan penutup.<p>

"Kesukaanmu, Remus. _Chocolate mousse_." ucap seorang pria berambut hitam ikal sambil tersenyum.

Remus tertawa kecil dan mengambil sendoknya. Dengan gerakan tangan yang hati-hati—ia tak ingin merusak dekorasi cantik hidangan penutup itu—Remus menyuap sedikit demi sedikit potongan _mousse_. "Mm~ Ini enak sekali!"

"Yang terbaik untukmu, Remus." balas pria yang duduk di hadapan Remus sambil tersenyum kecil. Mata birunya terus menatap Remus, memperhatikan gerakan sang pemuda berambut cokelat madu menghabiskan hidangan penutup itu. Matanya kemudian teralihkan oleh plester luka yang ada di pipi kiri Remus dan dahinya berkerenyit. "Aku dengar tentang percobaan penculikanmu tadi pagi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." sahut Remus, masih sibuk menghabiskan _chocolate mousse_ miliknya. "Aku berhasil diselamatkan di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat persembunyian. Tampaknya Met sudah bisa diandalkan untuk sekarang."

Pria berambut ikal itu hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Padahal, kau bisa saja membatalkan makan malam kita berdua kalau kau mau. Kau pasti butuh istirahat."

Remus tertawa riang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan bersikap seperti ayahku begitu. Tadi juga ia ceramah panjang lebar mengenai keselamatan dan kesehatanku sebelum aku kemari."

"Tapi, kalau kau sakit atau—"

"Hei," potong Remus. Mata cokelatnya menatap lekat ke lautan biru milik lawan bicaranya. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir sang pemuda berambut cokelat. "Kalau aku membatalkan kencan malam ini, aku akan melewatkan _chocolate mousse _yang luar biasa enak ini, dong." katanya, sambil menyuap satu sendok penuh berisi _chocolate mousse._

KRAK!

"Kenapa, Remus?" tanya si pria berambut hitam ikal saat melihat kekasihnya berhenti mengunyah dan malah sibuk mengambil serbet.

"Sepertinya aku menggigit sesuatu yang keras..." gumam Remus tak jelas. Ia kemudian memuntahkan benda keras yang ia gigit itu ke serbet. "Heran... Kenapa bisa ada—"

Kalimat selanjutnya tertahan di mulut Remus saat kilau berlian pada cincin emas putih tertangkap matanya. Ia baru saja memuntahkan satu cincin berlian yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di dalam hidangan penutupnya. Remus kembali tersentak saat tangan kanannya diraih oleh sang pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

"Aku, Tom Riddle, dengan ini memintamu, Remus Lupin, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>(1)Met : Sebutan atau singkatan buat Metropolitan Police Service, badan kepolisian yang mengamankan UK.<p>

**A/N : **Akhirnya selseai juga chapter 2 ini! Dikerjakan di tengah himpitan tugas yang semakin menggila! Ahahaha! Saya gila sketchUp~! #bakardenah #bakarlogbook Anyway, saatnya bales review anon.

**Micon : **Hello! Makasih buat pujiannya. Heheh. Jadi malu... OuO Emang apa yang salah sama genre crime? Fic mana yang udah bikin dirimu kesel? Sini saya labrak! #lho Iya, ini multichapter. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya! XD

Sip! Sekarang, saya mau duduk manis sambil ngerjain SketchUp, menanti review buat chapter ini. Hohoho.


	3. Chapter 2: Cases and Coffees

**A/N : **"Bananaaa~" "Banana? Mooka banana?" "Ba—ba—ba—Bananaaa!" "Banana! Hahaha!" "Bananaaaa!" "Bananabananabanana!" "BAAAANNAAANNAAAA~" "Papple." "... Papple?" "Papple!" #authorstres

Tontonlah Minions Mini Movies, teman-temin. Dijamin galau sama stres kalian berkurang! 8D

Dan gara-gara film pendek berdurasi lima menitan ini saya jadi ngebayangin Ewan McGregor sama Jude Law rebutan banana... #random #abaikan ADUH, GRU! SAYA MAU MINION-NYA SEBIJI, DOOONNG! IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! XD

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaannya JK Rowling, tante of all tante #plak

**Warning : **SLASH SBRL dan saya masih galau masalah side-pairing lainnya. Jadi, jangan tanya saya selain SBRL ada apa lagi. Oh, iya. Ada TRRL alias Riddle/Remus. Sisanya, silakan tanya pada rumput tetangga yang bergoyang dengan sensualnya #tabok

**Penulisan : **/_italic_/ buat percakapan via telepon dan /normal/ buat percakapan via radio panggil dan tulisan italic terus ditaro tengah, artinya flashback.

* * *

><p>"Dari barang bukti serta hasil interogasi dengan pelaku, perampokan bank yang terjadi kemarin adalah ulah sekelompok penjahat yang menamai diri mereka 'The Werewolves', pimpinan Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir sendiri sudah berkali-kali dijebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan pencurian, pembunuhan, serta perdagangan gelap. Sepertinya ancaman hukuman mati tidak menggetarkan kriminal satu ini." kata seorang polisi bertubuh besar dengan kulit hitam. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam beberapa lembar kertas hasil penyelidikan sementara mengenai kasus perampokan bank kemarin pagi. "Sayangnya, dari tiga mobil yang berhasil kita lumpuhkan, Fenrir tidak ada pada salah satunya. Sepertinya ia berhasil kabur tepat sebelum polisi datang."<p>

Sirius memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. 'Kita lumpuhkan' katanya? Yang benar saja. Siriuslah yang berhasil melumpuhkan tiga mobil itu, seorang diri! Berbekal peluru sebanyak tiga belas, ia berhasil melumpuhkan mobil tersangka serta barang bukti dan sandera. Ia akan sangat heran kalau sampai atasannya tidak memberikannya kenaikan pangkat atau imbalan lainnya. Sialnya, harapan itu masih belum dibicarakan oleh atasannya, sama sekali.

Perhatian Sirius kembali fokus saat Kingsley mulai membacakan mengenai kronologis kejadian. Lebih tepatnya saat sang polisi berkulit gelap itu mulai membacakan adegan penculikannya.

'Ah... Jadi nama pemuda manis itu Remus.' pikir Sirius sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali teringat pada pemuda bertubuh kurus itu. Ia juga ingat betul dengan kilau keemasan rambut pemuda manis itu ketika sinar matahari menerpa. Begitu indah. Belum lagi lautan cokelat muda yang besar itu. Entah kenapa, membuat Sirius seolah-olah tertarik masuk ke dalamnya, mencoba untuk lebih dalam lagi menyelaminya.

"—Berkat kesigapan para polisi, sandera berhasil diselamatkan tanpa luka berat. Mr. Lupin bahkan hanya perlu perawatan singkat di ruang Gawat Darurat. Tak ada luka yang berarti, paling hanya beberapa goresan dan memar ringan. Ia sudah berjanji akan datang interogasi, memberikan kesaksiannya." sambung Kingsley. Ia kemudian menutup map kuning, mengakhiri laporannya dan duduk di samping James. "Apa ada yang mau bertanya? Ada tambahan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal."

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruang rapat menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, seorang pria muda berambut hitam lurus berdiri di ambang pintu. Punggungnya dengan santai menyandar pada bingkai pintu sementara tangannya menggenggam map kuning yang sama dengan yang dipegang Kingsley. Mata abu-abunya menatap bosan kalimat demi kalimat pada laporan tersebut. _Badge _yang tersemat di seragamnya memiliki lambang _cross tipstaves _di dalam lingkaran _bayleaf wreath—_melambangkan pangkatnya sebagai seorang _Commander_.

"Snivellus." desis James tak senang. Mata cokelat hazelnya menyipit sinis saat melihat sosok pemuda itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu. "Kukira kau terlalu sibuk dengan misi pengintaianmu, sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk mampir mendengarkan laporan kasus biasa seperti ini."

Severus Snape, sang _Commander _Metropolitan Police Service melepaskan kaca mata _frameless_-nya dan menutup map. Diiringi desah napas pelan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Asal kalian semua tahu. Belakangan ini, nama Greyback dan grupnya ini sering disebut-sebut dalam percakapan _outfit_(1) yang kususupi. Dari percakapan yang kudengar, Greyback dan 'kelompok bermainnya' ini selalu mencuri dan membunuh dari para _associates_(2) dalam lingkaran _borgota_(3). Jumlah kekacauan yang dia lakukan sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolerir oleh sang _Don_(4), sampai-sampai ia mengutus para _Capo_(5) dan _Soldier_(6)nya untuk memburu—menghabisi—setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan Greyback.

"Makanya, aku mau tanya. Siapa saja yang sudah menjadi korban Greyback? Mungkin, dengan kita mengetahui gerakan kriminal orang ini, kita juga bisa mengetahui siapa saja _associates, Capo, Soldiers, Consigliere_(7), sampai _Underboss_(8) dan _Boss_-nya." Snape mengakhiri penuturannya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

James Potter hanya menggeram kesal mendengar pembicaraan sok tahu seorang Severus Snape. "Baru-baru ini, dia merampok bank milik Lupin, bahkan mencoba untuk menculik putra tunggal pemilik bank. Kasus lainnya hanyalah pembunuhan di bank-bank kecil di pinggiran London serta beberapa pembunuhan."

"Lalu, dengan kasus baru pembunuhan di gudang ilegal berisi obat terlarang tempo hari lalu?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak berhubungan dengan Werewolves."

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kalian tidak hanya memfokuskan pikiran pada satu kasus saja." ucap Severus dengan suara lantang. "Kasus mengenai gudang dan perampokan bank ini, entah kenapa, aku merasa ada hubungannya. Cari terus barang bukti."

"Dan kau sendiri?" tanya James, sinis. "Kau tak pernah memberikan masukan sama sekali untuk kepentingan kasus, tapi kau selalu meminta keterangan lebih dari kasus-kasus yang menyangkut kelompok mafia yang kau susupi. Rasanya itu tidak adil."

Severus Snape yang tertunduk diam membuat James menjadi besar kepala. Ia merasa sudah berhasil menyudutkan Severus dengan perkataannya. Namun, kegembiraan itu hanya bersifat sementara saat kekeh tawa terdengar keluar dari mulut Severus.

"Kau itu, kan, bawahanku. Wajar kalau aku meminta lebih darimu, kan, Potter?" balas sang agen rahasia disertai cibiran mengejek, tepat sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia tak sempat memperhatikan wajah James yang merah padam terbakar oleh api amarah.

* * *

><p>Remus termenung di tempat tidurnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya, namun pemuda berambut cokelat ini tak kunjung beranjak dari pembaringan. Mata cokelatnya hanya menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Tangannya juga masih tergeletak di kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna biru. Remus hanya tergeletak di sana, diam, tak bergerak barang satu milimeter. Seolah-olah terpasung di tempat tidur ekstra nyaman miliknya.<p>

Semua ini karena lamaran di restoran mewah yang diajukan oleh kekasihnya selama satu tahun, Tom Riddle. Pebisnis tampan itu kemarin malam berhasil menjalankan rencananya untuk melamar pianis manis berambut cokelat itu dengan cara yang sangat romantis. Bayangkan, ia mau susah payah datang ke dapur, membayar sang koki _pastry _untuk menyelipkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mata berlian. Ia juga harus mengeluarkan uang serta _booking _tempat terus menerus demi mendapatkan meja dengan pemandangan paling romantis. Jangan lupa, tips yang luar biasa besar kepada para pelayan yang sudah begitu baiknya membawakan hidangan penutup berisi berlian tersebut tanpa menghilangkan cincinnya.

Meskipun demikian, tetap saja ada perusak suasana romantis yang sudah susah payah dibangun itu. Bukan. Bukan masalah penculikan. Masalahnya justru terletak pada cincinnya. Remus yang tak tahu menahu tentang cincin mewah di dalam hidangan penutupnya mengunyah _chocolate mousse _itu dengan sekuat tenaga, sukses membuat giginya beradu dengan berlian keras tersebut. Alhasil, lubang kecil di geraham belakangnya yang semula hanya senut-senut biasa, sekarang jadi sangat menyakitkan. Sepertinya ia harus menelpon dokter giginya segera...

"_Aku, Tom Riddle, dengan ini memintamu, Remus Lupin, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."_

Kalimat lamaran yang romantis disertai genggaman tangan dan senyum mempesona dari pelamarnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan semua orang di dalam restoran ketika Riddle berdiri dan berlutut di depan Remus, masih memasang senyum _charming_-nya. Tak bisa Remus membayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya saat itu.

Mengingat kejadian tadi malam sukses membuat wajah Remus kembali memerah. Siapa yang tidak terenyuh dengan kejutan manis nan romantis seperti itu?

"_Kau mau menikah denganku, Remus?"_

Ah, sudah pasti jawabannya akan sesuai dengan harapan. Dengan makan malam di restoran mahal disertai atmosfer yang sangat romantis, belum lagi alunan musik merdu serta cincin berlian mahal pasti akan meyakinkan Remus untuk mengatakan 'ya'.

Tapi, tidak. Remus tidak mengatakan 'ya'.

Bahkan, pemuda manis bermata cokelat ini masih belum memberikan jawaban apapun.

"_Aku... Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin... Aku harus memikirkannya dulu."_

Remus betul-betul menyesal saat kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, apalagi saat ia melihat ekspresi terluka Riddle. Ingin rasanya Remus buru-buru mengganti jawabannya dengan 'Ya. Aku mau. Aku sangat mau. Jadikan aku pendamping hidupmu selama-lamanya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!' Tapi, hatinya masih ragu. Remus takut mengambil jalan yang salah. Bagi Remus pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Pernikahan membutuhkan komitmen lebih dari kedua belah pihak. Dua pihak yang sudah diikat oleh pernikahan, tak mungkin berpisah begitu saja.

Putus. Cerai. Berpisah.

Remus tidak mau hal-hal seperti itu sampai terjadi. Ia ingin kisah cintanya berlangsung satu kali bersama satu pasangan. Makanya, ia butuh meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Tom Riddle adalah pasangannya seumur hidup, pasangan yang paling tepat untuknya.

Mungkin, Remus akan dicap sebagai orang gila. Bagaimana tidak? Tom Riddle begitu sempurna. Luar biasa tampan, _charming, _seorang _gentleman _sejati, pebisnis handal dengan harta tak terhitung jumlahnya. Itu semua masih belum cukup untuk mendaftar kesempurnaan pasangannya itu. Bila semuanya itu dicatat, Remus yakin akan melebihi lima ratus lembar buku.

Tapi, Remus tak yakin.

Apalagi saat ia bertemu dengan polisi itu.

Memikirkan tentang polisi tampan dengan senyum mempesona yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Ada sedikit perasaan tergelitik ketika jemari Remus bersentuhan dengan jemari sang polisi tanpa nama. Sesuatu yang membuat wajah Remus panas dan memerah. Apa karena ketampanannya? Karena senyum menawannya? Tindakan heroiknya menyelamatkan Remus?

Apapun alasannya, sosok polisi itu mulai mengusik pikiran Remus dan membuyarkan makan malam romantis dengan Riddle.

"Ingat, Remus. Satu saja untuk seumur hidup." gumam Remus pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tak peduli kalau nanti bekas merah akan tampak di kedua pipinya, asalkan ia bisa menjauhkan pikiran dari polisi menarik, tampan, seksi.

Bagian terakhir sukses membuat Remus ingin segera membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

Mandi rupanya menjadi solusi tepat untuk menghilangkan kepenatan dan segala masalah yang dipikirkan Remus. Berendam selama setengah jam di dalam bak penuh berisi air hangat telah membuka pikiran Remus dan memfokuskannya ke hal-hal yang lebih penting. Seperti jawabannya untuk lamaran seorang Tom Riddle.

Yang sialnya masih tak ada jawabannya.

Remus merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menghela napas lega. Peduli setan dengan lamaran Riddle. Dia masih muda. Jalan hidupnya masih panjang. Tak usah memburu-buru waktu seperti ini.

Iya, kan?

Memikirkan lamaran itu membuat Remus kembali pusing. Apalagi saat ia melihat kotak mungil berbahan velvet hijau. Di dalamnya, sebuah cincin mewah dengan mata berlian duduk manis, menanti Remus untuk mengenakannya di hari pertunangan dan pernikahan. Cincin yang diberikan Riddle pada Remus di restoran sebagai lambang... cinta.

"_Meskipun kau belum menjawab, aku ingin kau menyimpan cincin ini. Simpanlah dan kenakan cincin itu bila jawabanmu 'ya'. Hingga saat itu tiba, simpan cincin ini. Aku dengan sabar akan menunggu."_

Ah... Ucapan manis nan romantis dari seorang Tom Riddle sukses membuat wajah Remus memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Rupanya mandi pagi belum cukup menyegarkan pikiran Remus...

"... Mungkin ini saatnya aku mencoba kafe yang disarankan Alice..." gumam Remus lemah.

* * *

><p>_Sungguh! Sekali lagi dia menyinggung-nyinggung masalah bawahan dan atasan, aku akan sumpal mulutnya dengan pistol! Aku tidak main-main, Sirius! Peduli amat kalau dia seorang agen rahasia, Komandan, bahkan Raja sekalipun! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Sombong, rambut berminyak—aku yakin ia tak pernah keramas! Kalaupun iya, dia pasti keramas dengan pelumas mesin—hidung besar yang kerjanya mengendus masalah orang lain. Hei, mungkin itu juga alasannya kenapa dia dipilih sebagai agen rahasia! Karena dia punya hidung besar yang cocok untuk mengendus rahasia orang lain! Coba, hidungku, kan sangat sempurna. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Tapi, meskipun hidungku dalam ukuran normal, bukan berarti aku tak punya kemampuan yang sesuai untuk menjadi agen ganda! Lagipula, hidung besarnya itu suatu saat nanti pasti akan membuatnya ketahuan. Atau mungkin rambut berminyaknya. Aku tak yakin ada banyak orang di London yang punya rambut seberminyak dia. Berani taruhan kalau hanya dia seorang! Oh, dan selain itu-_/

"Uuh... James. Maaf kalau aku menyelak, tapi... Bisa kau hentikan curhatmu sebentar? Aku harus konsentrasi menyetir di sini." gumam Sirius yang kesal. Kupingnya sudah panas mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabat karibnya itu sedaritadi. Bayangkan. Semenjak Sirius keluar dari markas kepolisian James sudah mengomel mengenai seorang Severus Snape. Si detektif berkacamata itu bahkan mau repot-repot menelpon Sirius dan melanjutkan obrolan sepihak itu, tak peduli seberapa telatnya Sirius untuk patoli sekarang.

/_Ya, ampun, Siri. Sekali saja bolos patroli tidak masalah, kan? Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau dimana? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, aku menyusulmu ke Three Broomsticks? Kita makan siang di sana! Sekalian kuajak Kingsley dan-_/

Tanpa permisi, Sirius langsung memutuskan sambung telepon dan melempar telepon _clamshell_-nya itu ke kursi samping. Mata abu-abunya menatap sangar jalanan di depan sementara mulutnya menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kupingnya sampai panas mendengar keluh kesah James. Sampai mau copot rasanya telinga ini.

Mungkin... segelas kopi dan _sandwich _tuna Three Broomsticks bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Tak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah telat untuk memulai patroli paginya, Sirius membanting setir, memutar balik menuju Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p>Remus mendongak memperhatikan papan nama yang menggantung di depan pintu masuk. Papannya terlihat sudah tua dan catnya mulai terkelupas di sana-sini. Tapi, entah kenapa kesan lapuk itu justru membuat papan nama tersebut nampak kuno serta menarik. Belum lagi warna hijau tua mendominasi fasad bangunan dan sulur-sulur tanaman, menjadikan kesan kuno semakin kentara.<p>

"Semoga saja masakannya seenak yang Alice ceritakan." gumam Remus pelan seraya mendorong pintu kaca, menghasilkan denting bel yang lembut.

Suasana di dalam ternyata tidak seburuk yang Remus perkirakan. Cukup nyaman dengan sofa-sofa nyaman berwarna cokelat tua berjejer rapi di samping jendela. _Coffee table _berwarna senada dengan ukiran floral manis di pinggiran meja menemani sofa empuk tersebut. Beberapa _ottoman _empuk berwarna cokelat, hijau tua, dan merah _burgundy_ tampak menjadi pelengkap bagi sofa-sofa dan _coffee table _tersebut. Di tengah-tengah kafe, berjejer perabot makan bergaya victorian berwarna cokelat muda.

Remus tersenyum kecil saat melihat suasana kafe yang begitu menyenangkan. Ia tak heran bila sekarang sudah banyak orang yang duduk dan makan santai di sana. Kafe itu begitu nyaman dan ramah. Masih tersenyum gembira, Remus berjalan menuju meja pemesanan. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat hidungnya mencium aroma manis roti kayu manis dan kopi. Mungkin, ia bisa kerasan di tempat ini.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang perempuan berumur tiga puluhan berambut pirang. Ia tersenyum ramah dari samping meja kasir ke arah Remus. "Sebentar, setelah aku membawa piring-piring kotor ini ke belakang, aku akan melayani Anda." sambung perempuan itu—masih tersenyum lebar—sebelum mengambil satu baki penuh berisi piring-piring kotor. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, ia berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan piring-piring kotor tersebut, dan berjalan kembali ke meja pemesanan. "Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu, Sir?"

"Uum... Ya..." gumam Remus ragu. Mata cokelatnya terus menatap daftar menu yang tergantung di atas kepala wanita berambut pirang itu. Bingung dan tak yakin dengan pilihannya, Remus memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada pelayannya. "Umm... Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini, jadi—"

"Pertama kali?" ulang wanita berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum gembira. Kedua alis matanya sedikit terangkat saat mendengarkan kata 'pertama kali.' "_Well, _kalau begitu, Sir, biar saya bantu Anda untuk memilih pesanan pertama Anda! Sebagai pelayan—sekaligus pemilik—kafe ini, saya, Rosemerta, akan membawa Anda pada petualangan kuliner yang menyenangkan!"

Remus tertawa kecil melihat antusias sang pemilik kafe. "Oke. Apa saranmu?" tanya Remus sambil tersenyum lebar, tak sabar mendengar rekomendasi yang menggugah selera dari sang pemilik kafe.

Senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajah Rosemerta saat ia menyodorkan buku menu berwarna putih gading. Nama-nama makanan dan minuman serta gambar-gambar menggiurkan mulai memenuhi pikiran Remus. Bayangkan. Renyahnya roti, segarnya salad, manisnya selai, serta lezatnya daging panggang. Belum lagi minuman panas yang menenangkan di pagi hari serta minuman dingin yang menyegarkan.

"Dan yang paling saya rekomendasikan, Sir, adalah _Butterbeer _untuk menemani sarapan Anda." kata Rosemerta, menunjuk satu gambar minuman bercairan kuning keemasan dengan krim putih manis di atasnya. "Ini adalah spesialis kami! Anda tak akan menemukannya di kafe atau restoran manapun, yang terbaik sekalipun!"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Remus penasaran. Dilihat dari gambarnya, tampaknya _Butterbeer _ini cukup lezat dan sepertinya cocok juga untuk menemani _croissant _ham yang ia pesan barusan. Mungkin ia bisa menambahkan minuman khas ini ke dalam daftar menunya.

"Hampir sama seperti _butterscotch, _tapi dengan rasa yang lebih enak." jawab sang pemilik kafe seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa renyah. "Oh. Dan jangan lupa juga _cheese cake _kami! Sangat sesuai sebagai hidangan penutup dan pagi Anda akan semakin sempurna!"

Remus tersenyum dan akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pesan—"

"_Sandwich _tuna dan segelas kopi _decaf_. Bungkus, ya."

Remus memalingkan mukanya ke samping, terkejut dan sedikit tersinggung saat omongannya dipotong. Apalagi dia dipotong tepat saat akan membuat pesanan. Orang sialan macam mana yang berani menyelaknya di antrian? Sepanjang hidupnya, tak ada yang berani menyelak dia dimanapun. Semuanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada orang asing ini yang berani menyelak dia di kafe, tepat saat—

Tunggu. Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Bukankah laki-laki ini...

Sirius, si penyelak antrian, menoleh ke samping dengan tatapan bosan dan kaget saat melihat sesosok pemuda manis berambut cokelat menatapnya dengan dahi berkerenyit. Ia memegang buku menu sementara Rosemerta menatap Sirius dengan satu alis terangkat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pulpen, mencatat pesanan si pemuda manis itu.

"Astaga." ucap Sirius malu setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah menerobos antrian. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau kau mau—"

"Sudahlah, _Officer_." potong Remus sambil tertawa renyah. "Aku yakin Anda pasti terburu-buru. Silakan, duluan saja."

"Ti... Tidak bisa! Seharusnya aku tidak menyelak antrian dan mengga—Tunggu. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Remus hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Sirius. "Mungkin." sahut Remus diiringi senyum jahil dan kerlingan mata. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang masih terpasang di wajah Sirius, Remus akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi polisi ini satu petunjuk lagi. "Sebetulnya, kita hanya bertemu sebentar, kemarin. Kau tahu? Setelah... perampokan..."

"Oh!" seru Sirius gembira setelah misteri terungkap. "Ya, ya! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau Remus Lupin, kan?" Kembali tawa penuh kemenangan meluncur keluar dari mulut Sirius saat Remus mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. Tawa sang polisi perlahan-lahan mereda saat ia menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan dengan menyerobot pesanan sang putra tunggal pemilik bank. "Um... Saya betul-betul minta maaf sudah menyerobot antrian Anda..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa." kata Remus sambil tertawa. "Anggap saja kejadian ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena Anda sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimanapun juga ini tak pantas bagi saya untuk menerobos antrian dan mengganggu pesanan orang!"

"Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa, kok. Mungkin, aku akan marah kalau yang menerobos orang lain, tapi kalau Anda..."

"Tidak bisa! Silakan pesan duluan. Rosemerta, tolong layani dia dulu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Demi penyelamat nyawaku, aku mau mengalah. Miss, kau bisa layani dia lebih dulu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memaksa. Rosemerta, tolong layani Mr. Lupin duluan. Aku tidak terburu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memaksa. Layani petugas ini lebih dulu. Aku yakin ia pasti terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkan warga negara lain—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak keberatan menunggu. Toh, aku memang sudah telat patroli. Rosemerta, tolong—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang keberatan. Aku diajarkan untuk membalas kebaikan yang telah dilakukan orang lain olehku. Makanya, sekarang, silakan pesan duluan—"

"_Boys! _Hentikan perdebatan kalian! Ini!" Rosemerta meletakkan dua nampan di depan Remus dan Sirius berisi pesanan masing-masing. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan pesanan kalian. Untuk kau, Sirius, _sandwich _tuna dan kopi _decaf _seperti biasanya. Untukmu, Sir, _croissant _berisi daging ham, _cheese cake,_ dan segelas _Butterbeer._"

"Um... Aku minta punyaku dibung—"

Gebrakan keras di atas nampan makan Sirius membuat dua orang laki-laki itu terlonjak kaget. Rosemerta baru saja memberikan satu bungkus kertas kepada Sirius. "Bungkus sendiri. Aku masih banyak kerjaan." geram sang pemilik kafe. Ia kemudian berlari ke sisi lain meja pemesanan, siap menulis pesanan pelanggan lainnya.

Sirius memandangi nampannya dengan mulut menganga lebar. Tumben-tumbennya Rosemerta sampai marah seperti itu. Memang, sih, argumen antara dia dan Remus tadi sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali. Tapi, bukan berarti Rosemerta bisa marah-marah begitu. Dia pelanggan yang—

"Ayo."

Gerutuan-gerutuan dalam benak Sirius mendadak luntur saat ia merasakan senggolan pelan di lengannya. Rupanya si Tuan Muda berambut cokelat muda yang menyenggolnya. Disertai senyum manis, Remus berkata, "Aku sudah bayar pesanan kita berdua, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang pembayaran dan bisa langsung bekerja."

Sirius memperhatikan bergantian antara sosok Remus yang semakin menjauh dan nampannya. Berkali-kali kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, nampan dan Remus, terus bergantian sampai rasanya leher si polisi sakit. Ekspresi kebingungan tampak jelas terukir di wajahnya. "Tu... Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Anda yang bayar?"

Remus memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sirius. Kedua alis matanya terangkat. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Sebagai balas budi atas pertolonganmu kemarin, aku membayari sarapanmu." jawab Remus.

Sirius menggeleng-geleng dan mengambil nampan makannya. "Sebentar, sebentar. Tidak seharusnya Anda membayariku seperti ini..."

"Tapi, aku ingin."

"Tapi, aku tak mau. Ini tak pantas..."

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku sebentar untuk sarapan?" ajak Remus. Ia mulai lelah dengan debat tak jelas yang mereka berdua lakukan. "Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan tentang aku yang membayari makan pagimu."

Sirius terdiam. Ia memandang sarapannya dan Remus, bergantian. Pemuda itu benar-benar manis. Ia akan menjadi orang paling bodoh kalau menolak untuk menemani pemuda semenarik ini sarapan. Orang bodoh yang menolak ajakan menggiurkan ini.

"Oke."

"Lalu patrolimu?"

Ah, ya. Patroli.

"Ada orang lain yang mengerjakannya."

Ya. Ia orang bodoh kalau menolak ajakan sarapan seorang pemuda semanis ini.

Peduli amat dengan patroli. Bolos sekali seumur hidup juga tidak akan masalah, kan? Tak mungkin ada kasus heboh yang membahayakan jiwa seluruh penduduk London bila seorang Sirius membolos patroli hanya satu hari?

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, James Potter yang kesal karena panggilan teleponnya tidak berhasil mencapai Sirius (ia curiga kalau sahabatnya itu memang sengaja mematikan telepon genggam untuk menghindari James) memutuskan untuk mulai berkonsentrasi pada kasus-kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Berkas-berkas ia keluarkan dari amplop dan foto-foto mulai ia jejerkan untuk perbandingan.<p>

"Tumben kau rajin, James." gumam Kingsley, rekan satu divisi James, sedikit heran.

"Supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat naik pangkat mendului si Snivellus." balas James di antara gertakan giginya. Ia masih tak rela akan status atasan-bawahan antara dia dan Severus. Tangannya dengan gesit membolak-balik halaman demi halaman penyelidikan sementara matanya terus bergerak dinamis menelusuri laporan. Sang detektif kemudian mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari tumpukan data tersebut dan menoleh ke Kingsley. "Kau mau membantuku? Kau juga menangani kasus yang ini, kan?"

Penasaran dengan kasus mana yang sedang dibicarakan oleh James, Kingsley menarik satu kursi dan mendekat ke tempat James duduk. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan foto-foto yang tersebar di meja kerja sang detektif berkacamata. "Ini... Kasus pembunuhan di gudang itu, kan? Yang terjadi kemarin lusa? Dan..." Ia meraih satu lembar foto yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan mewah dengan lantai marmer berwarna putih gading. Dinding-dindingnya dilapisi dengan granit berwarna hitam sementara meja-meja besar berbahan mahogani tampak berderet di salah satu sisi ruangannya. Gambar seorang pria dengan pakaian petugas keamanan berlumuran darah tampak pada titik fokus kamera. "Ini kasus perampokan kemarin, kan? Memakan korban jiwa sampai tiga orang dengan luka tembakan yang tidak sedikit pada masing-masing korban. Termasuk perampokan yang brutal dilihat dari foto-foto ini..."

"Ya." gumam James pelan. Ia kemudian menyerahkan satu foto lainnya kepada Kingsley. "Bandingkan dengan foto yang kita ambil di gudang tempo hari lalu."

Di foto itu, terlihat pemandangan mengerikan berisi empat orang berpakaian hitam terkapar di atas meja bundar berwarna hijau. Kartu, uang, serta beberapa pak rokok tampak berserakan di atas meja, ternodai oleh noda merah kental yang berasal dari tubuh keempat orang tersebut. Dilihat dari kondisinya, luka dihasilkan oleh tembakan di beberapa tempat.

Kingsley mengerenyitkan keningnya, memperhatikan dari foto satu ke foto yang lainnya. "Aku masih tak bisa mencari persamaannya..."

"Memang tidak ada persamaannya, kok." sahut James enteng. Mata hazelnya masih terus berkeliaran meneliti tiap kata-kata yang aa di dalam laporan. "Justru yang menjadi titik pertanyaannya sekarang adalah perkataan Snivellus sewaktu rapat. Dia bilang kalau Greyback dan komplotannya sering disebut-sebut sebagai pengacau dalam badan mafia yang ia susupi."

"... Lalu?"

"Pertama-tama, kita harus tahu dulu mengenai Greyback dan anak buahnya. Mereka kejam, tak kenal ampun, dan bertindak sesuai dengan impuls. Mereka tak suka diatur dan tak mempunyai aturan. Bertindak sesuka hati semau mereka. Brutal, kasar, dan tak terduga."

"... Jadi?"

Sesuai dengan dua kejadian ini!" kata James bersemangat. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dua foto yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya kepada Kingsley. "Tak tertebak dan tidak mempunyai kesamaan apapun."

"Bisa saja dua kejadian ini dilakukan oleh dua orang atau kelompok yang berbeda, James..." gumam Kingsley, masih memandangi foto-foto tersebut dengan dahi berkerut. "Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa satu kelompok atau orang yang sama yang telah melakukan dua tindakan kriminal ini—"

"Makanya! Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menemaniku ke TKP!" ajak James antusias. Tanpa permisi dan basa-basi, sang detektif berambut acak-acakan langsung meraih tangan Kingsley dan menyeretnya. "Tadinya aku mau ajak Sirius, tapi _handphone_-nya mati terus. Ayo!"

Dan pergilah dua detektif itu, kembali ke dua TKP untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><em>outfit<em>(1) : a clan, atau sebuah keluarga dalam badan Mafia.

_associates_(2) : orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan para mobsters dan tidak pernah diangkat sumpah.

_borgota_(3) : an organized crime Family.

_Don_(4) : head of Family, bos.

_Capo_(5) : seorang bagian dari Family yang memimpin sebuah crew. Kependekan dari _capodecina _

_Soldier_(6) : tingkat paling bawah dalam struktur organisasi mafia.

_Consigliere_(7) : advisor, orang kepercayaan si bos mafia, tangan kanan sang bos. Yang paling sering dimintai nasehat sebelum keputusan dibuat.

_Underboss_(8) : orang yang mengambil alih pemerintahan saat bos/Don tidak ada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **... Kalo "Despicable Me" ada sequel-nya, saya mauuuuu! Mau minion-nyaaa! #pelukminion #tendangremmy #usepusepobiwan Pokoknya laptop saya sekarang namanya 'PAPOY' atau gak 'BANANA'! 8D Harusnya saya ngerjain 'Sekecup' atau mulai bikin maket (BERASA LAYOUT UDAH KELAR, HEEEII -_-), kenapa sekarang malah nontonin ulang si Banana Papoy ini sambil ngerjain fanfic ini?Ambience-nya gak pas, heeeiii! Harusnya fanfic ini dikerjain sambil dengerin "Kung Fu Panda"! #lebihgakpas

Dan maaf banget saya gak sempet balesin reviewnya. Ihiks... Salahkan sketchup saya yang gak kelar-kelar Q_Q Buat penghiburan, ini saya kasih banana satu-satu, deh. Bisa diambil di supermarket terdekat. Jangan lupa dibayar ke yang jualan, ya XD #plak

Dan sekarang, saya duduk manis nungguin review. Ohohoho.


	4. Chapter 3: Slytherin and Werewolves

**A/N : **Dikerjakan sambil nonton semua seri "How I Met Your Mother" dan diselingi kepanikan dengan presentasi internal yang tinggal menghitung hari. Padahal SketchUp-nya belom kelar... Mati saaaayyyaaaaaa... #headdesk Oh, iya. Yang nonton "How I Met Your Mother" season 6 episode 15—yang ada Kety Pery-nya kalo gak salah—pasti bakal ngeh ada satu hal yang saya selipin disini. Hohohoho.

**Disclamer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya JK Rowling. Setting, kepunyaannya Arthur Kirkland #plak maksudnya punya Inggris. Dan saya gak tau stasiun TV mana yang nayangin "How I Met Your Mother"...

**Warning : **Penggambaran tentang cirme scene itu perlu dijadiin warning, gak? OwO Sama hint slash di chapter ini. Sisanya, kayaknya aman buat dibaca. Hohoho.

* * *

><p>James memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah gudang tua yang tak berpenghuni. Lintangan garis kuning berlabel polisi menghalangi pintu-pintu masuk ke dalam gudang. Ada beberapa Met yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar pintu masuk dengan persenjataan lengkap—senapan mesin, jaket anti peluru, <em>walkie-talkie, <em>serta beberapa tampak membawa granat entah untuk apa.

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi, kenapa kita harus ke gudang ini?" tanya Kingsley pada James yang masih berdiri mematung di samping mobil. Bukankah kita sudah menyusuri semua sudut gudang dan menyelidiki semuanya?"

"Entahlah." gumam James tak jelas. Sang detektif segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk gudang setelah mengunci mobilnya. Dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepala dan memperlihatkan ID-nya, para Met yang menjaga perimeter memperbolehkan keduanya untuk lewat. "Aku hanya mau mengecek ulang semuanya. Takut ada yang terlewat." lanjut James.

Pintu gudang berderit nyaring saat James mendorong dua pintu berat berbahan kayu solid itu terbuka. Bau apek dan amisnya darah menyambut keduanya saat menapaki lantai semen gudang. Berkerat-kerat peti kemas tampak disusun meninggi hingga ke langit-langit. _Pulley _dan rantai menggantung di langit-langit gudang yang begitu tinggi. Beberapa peti kemas tampak sudah dibongkar—kemungkinan besar oleh polisi—dan dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Kemasan-kemasan transparan berisi bubuk putih tampak tersusun rapi di dalam peti kemas. Beberapa tumpuk lainnya malah berisi senapan mesin dan senjata terlarang.

Menoleh ke sisi lain gudang, terdapat sebuah meja bundar berwarna hijau lumut. Di atasnya tersebar kartu, uang—yang sepertinya untuk taruhan—dan beberapa pucuk senjata. Tak ketinggalan juga beberapa kursi kayu standar yang mengitari meja hijau tersebut. Beberapa masih tampak berdiri di dekat meja—atau sedikit jauh—dan beberapa malah terjungkir dan tergeletak patah di atas lantai semen gudang, beserta cipratan darah yang sudah menggering.

James dan Kingsley berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Dengan langkah sangat hati-hati, keduanya berusaha untuk tidak merusak tempat kejadian perkara. Garis-garis putih yang meliuk, membentuk sosok manusia. Begitu banyak noda darah kering di sekitar tanda putih tersebut. Puluhan—bahkan ratusan—lubang peluru tampak di sekitar meja tersebut—lantai, dinding, bahkan langit-langit. Bekas-bekas pertempuran antar mafia itu masih terlihat jelas, beserta dampak yang dihasilkan dari baku tembak tersebut.

"Kelompok lawan sepertinya menembaki mereka melalui jendela besar di sana." ucap James sambil lalu. Ia menunjuk sekilas sebuah jendela besar dengan kaca-kaca berhamburan di sekitarnya. Kusen-kusen jendela tampak rusak parah. "Mengarah langsung ke meja di sini, tempat para mafia ini bersantai." sambung James. Sekarang, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap ke arah kursi berlatar dinding konkret berwarna abu-abu dengan lubang-lubang peluru tertanam di sana.

"James, kita sudah menyelidiki tempat ini berkali-kali. Apa sebenarnya yang mau kau cari?" tanya Kingsley, jengah dengan sikap James yang acuh tak acuh. Si detektif berambut berantakan hanya menggumam kecil sambil terus berjalan memutar-mutar di sekitar meja dan dinding berlubang. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan tiap detail yang mungkin terluput dari mata polisi lainnya. Sikap James yang terus mendiamkannya malah membuat Kingsley semakin kesal. "James, bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja ke markas? Semuanya sudah diselidiki saat pertama kali kita—"

"Coba bacakan padaku mengenai peluru yang ditemukan di gudang ini." potong James. Mata sang detektif masih sibuk melihat ke sana kemari, mencari petunjuk baru. Kadang, ia berjongkok di samping garis putih penanda mayat, menyapukan jemari bersarung tangan karet untuk menangkap partikel kecil yang tak kasat mata.

Diiringi desah napas panjang, Kingsley membuka map berwarna kuning yang ia bawa. Segala hal yang ditemukan di gudang tersebut sudah terangkum jelas di map tersebut; mulai dari data fisik tempat kejadian perkara sampai penyelidikan awal. "Semua peluru yang ditemukan adalah peluru kaliber 9x19 mm, Luger/Pora. Dilihat dari rentetan tembakannya, diperkirakan senjata yang digunakan sanggup memuntahkan peluru sebanyak 750 per menitnya."

"Hmm... 9x19 mm..." gumam James pelan. Keningnya berkerenyit dalam, tanda berpikir keras. "Kalau tak salah, peluru yang menembaki Sirius di jalan serta peluru yang ditemukan di bank juga memilki kaliber yang sama."

"Ya. Dan berdasarkan penuturan saksi serta Sirius, senjata yang digunakan adalah jenis _sub-machine gun _keluaran Amerika Serikat bermerek Calico." sambung Kingsley. Ia juga membuka map kuning lainnya yang ia bawa. Kali ini berisi data-data dan penyelidikan mengenai perampokan bank kemarin. Dengan dahi berkerenyit, sang polisi berkulit gelap itu menatap James yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir di sekitar area pembantaian. "Menurutmu ini cukup menjadi bukti kalau The Werewolves yang melakukan pembunuhan ini juga?"

"Terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan hal itu, Kingsley." gumam James pelan, masih sibuk berjalan mengitari meja kayu berwarna hijau, tempat di mana para kriminal korban pembantaian itu semula bersantai. Dengan tangan terbungkus rapi oleh sarung tangan karet, James memeriksa tiap benda yang ada di atas meja, mulai dari pistol, uang, beberapa bubuk narkotika, serta minuman keras yang setengah habis lengkap dengan botolnya. Sang detektif berambut berantakan itu mengangkat sebuah botol berwarna perak dengan ukiran unik berbentuk ular di mulut botol dan menghembusnya. Sebuah aroma yang khas menguar, menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"Kenapa, James?" tanya Kinglsey ketika ia melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi di wajah James. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ini..." James menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah botolberwarna perak yang ia ambil dari atas meja. Ia kemudian menyodorkan botol tersebut kepada Kingsley, meminta sang polisi untuk mengendus bau yang keluar dari mulut botol. "Wanginya familiar..."

Kinglsey masih sibuk mengendus wangi yang tercium panca inderanya. Jujur, ia tak terlalu mengerti mengenai bau-bauan, apalagi minuman keras. Yang bisa ia hirup hanyalah bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat, sisanya tak ada. "Entahlah. Bagiku, ini hanya minuman biasa..." kata Kinglsey dan menyerahkan botol itu kembali ke tangan James.

Sang detektif berkaca mata menggeleng pelan. Ia mengambil botol yang disodorkan padanya dan menuangkan sedikit—setetes—cairan berwarna kecokelatan cerah agak transparan dari dalam wadah berwarna perak tersebut. Lagi, James mengendus wangi yang menguar dari cairan beralkohol tersebut sebelum menjilat cairan berwarna keemasan tersebut, merasakan langsung dengan indera perasanya. Ia sibuk menyecap-nyecap, berusaha mengenali cairan yang terasa begitu familiar. "... Ini rasanya seperti..."

Dan di saat itulah James mengenal minuman itu. Minuman yang begitu familiar bagi indera perasa dan penciumannya.

James segera meletakkan botol tersebut di tempat semula, dimana ia menemukannya. Sang detektif kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegeas kembali ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. "Ayo, Kingsley! Sepertinya aku menemukan petunjuk tambahan!" seru James.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kinglsey yang telah berjalan cepat mengikuti James. Si polisi sekarang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kita mau ke mana, James?"

"Sebuah tempat." sahut James singkat. Tangannya sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman setelah berhasil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Ngomong-ngomong, foto botol barusan sudah ada?" tanyanya pada Kingsley.

"Sudah difoto saat terakhir polisi ke sana. Hei, James. Kita mau kemana—"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita bisa langsung ke tempatnya." Tanpa menunggu mesin mobil panas, si detektif langsung menginjakkan kaki ke gas, memacu mobil kesayangannya itu melaju kencang di jalanan. "Sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar..."

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"How I Met Your Mother" by Carter Bays and Craig Thomas

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

"Jadi," ucap Remus pelan-pelan. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk Butterbeer sementara matanya menatap sepasang bola mata abu-abu milik laki-laki tampan di depannya. "Kau benar-benar punya waktu untuk menemaniku sarapan di sini?"

Sirius terkekeh sebelum menyesap kopinya. "_Well, _aku hanya mengambil sedikit waktu dari kesibukanku untuk beristirahat." ucap Sirius diiringi sebuah senyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putih cemerlangnya. "Dan kebetulan, ada seorang _gentleman _di sini," Sirius mengangkat cangkir kopinya, membuat _salute _singkat kepada Remus yang tertawa. "Yang bersedia untuk membayari sarapanku. Terima kasih banyak, Mr. Lupin."

"Oh, _please. _Panggil aku Remus. 'Mr. Lupin' itu panggilan khusus untuk ayahku. Lagipula, yang kulakukan ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang telah yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin." kata Remus, masih tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Remus kembali membuka mulutnya. Mata cokelatnya melirik ragu ke arah Sirius. Si pianis menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. "Um... Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu... _you know... _namamu?" tanya Remus malu-malu.

Sirius mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sedikit terkejut saat Remus melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Na... Nama...?" ulang Sirius, sedikit tergagap. Siapa yang tak tergagap saat ditanyai nama oleh seorang pemuda semanis ini? Manis, kaya, dan bertalenta.

Kalau ini mimpi, Sirius tak mau terbangun. Ini mimpi terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Terbaik.

"Sirius." jawab sang polisi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Sirius."

"Sirius...?" pancing Remus saat ia tidak mendapatkan nama belakang.

"Sirius." ulang Sirius. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas, meyakinkan pada pemuda manis di depannya ini bahwa ia tak akan memberikan lebih dari sekedar namanya. "Sirius."

"... Oh." gumam Remus pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak untukmu, Sirius, karena telah menyelamatkanku dari para penculik kemarin." Remus kemudian mengangkat gelas Butterbeernya dan mengangguk pelan ke arah Sirius yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai polisi. Kau sebetulnya tidak perlu membalas budi seperti ini." Sirius mengedarkan pandang ke piring dan gelas yang ada di atas meja. "Bukan berarti aku tidak berterima kasih atas traktiran ini. Sebaliknya, malah. Aku sangat berterima kasih." tambah Sirius buru-buru, takut membuat pianis manis di depannya ini merasa tersinggung.

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku diselamatkan. Bukan oleh uang ayahku, tapi oleh orang lain." Remus menatap lurus ke arah Sirius saat mengatakan 'orang lain'. Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir tipis sang pemuda berambut cokelat madu. "Semua yang pertama kali harus dirayakan, bukan?"

"Pertama kali?" ulang Sirius, tak yakin. Keningnya berkerenyit saat mendengar perkataan Remus. "Apa maksudmu dengan pertama kali? Dan... Pertama kali diselamatkan oleh orang lain, bukan oleh uang ayahmu?" Remus mengangguk mengiyakan saat Sirius terdiam untuk sesaat. "... Apa ini maksudnya kau sering diculik? Berkali-kali—lebih dari dua kali—diculik?"

Remus menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua pundaknya, enteng. "Bisa dibilang begitu." sahutnya santai dan kembali menyesap Butterbeer dan menyuap sepotong _croisant _berisi ham yang ia pesan.

Mulut sang polisi lalu lintas terbuka lebar, menganga heran saat mendengar langsung kesaksian sang pianis muda di depannya ini. Orang ini sudah mengalami penculikan berkali-kali dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa orang ini sanggup menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang rutin diculik seolah-olah sedang membicarakan tentang penanganan nyeri datang bulan di kalangan remaja putri. Remus bicara seolah-olah penculikan atas dirinya adalah sebuah kejadian yang lumrah dan wajar terjadi. Sirius bahkan yakin kalau Remus pasti akan bertanya-tanya heheranan apabila ia berhasil melewati satu bulan saja tanpa diculik.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Sirius. Kerutan dalam di keningnya masih terlihat. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda bertampang manis ini mempunyai hobi yang cukup aneh. Hobi yang rutin dilakukan minimal sebulan sekali. "Kalau kau memang sering diculik, kenapa tidak pernah ada laporan penculikanmu di kepolisian? Selain itu, berita penculikanmu juga tak pernah muncul di televisi. Oke, kecuali percobaan penculikan yang kemarin. Tapi, kurasa yang kemarin itu masih belum tergolong penculikan..."

"Karena ayahku selalu menyelesaikan semuanya." sahut Remus tenang. "Aku tak pernah diculik lebih dari dua hari, karena ayahku langsung memenuhi permintaan para penculiknya. Tak perlu waktu dua hari, uang yang diminta sudah disediakan oleh ayahku dan aku pulang ke rumah."

Sirius tak peduli bila ia terlihat super bodoh saat ini dengan mulut menganga lebar kerenyit dalam di kening. Sang polisi berambut hitam ini juga tak peduli dengan saus pedas yang tertuang kelewat banyak di atas _sandwich _tunanya. Pikirannya terlalu terkonsentrasi pada pemuda manis di depannya. Pemuda manis dengan hobi aneh.

"_Hai! Namaku Remus Lupin. Aku pianis. Hobiku—tentu—bermain dan mendengarkan musik. Oh, satu lagi hobiku. Aku hobi diculik!"_

Ucapkan semuanya itu dengan nada riang gembira layaknya anak kelinci kelebihan gula.

"... Dan ayahmu tak pernah menghubungi Metropolitan Police Service?" ucap Sirius pada akhirnya, setelah ia berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. Namun, sang polisi kembali tersedak kaget saat Remus menggeleng pelan. "... Tak pernah sekalipun kau beritahu polisi? Lalu, kenapa kau tak menggunakan pengawal pribadi? Tentu, ayahmu pasti tak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi berulang-ulang."

Remus mendesah pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu. Ini pasti terdengar aneh saat aku menceritakan dengan sangat gamblang dan entengnya tentang penculikan-penculikanku. Meskipun demikian, ayahku tetap mengutamakan keselamatanku. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah menghubungi polisi, meminta tolong untuk menemukanku. Uang baginya juga bukan masalah."

"Oke. Lalu, kenapa ayahmu tidak menyewa pengawal pribadi saja untukmu? Supaya meyakinkan bahwa kau selalu selamat?"

"Pertama, aku tidak suka dikuntit kemanapun aku pergi. Satu-satunya yang aku tak inginkan adalah kebebasanku terenggut. Dengan pengawal pribadi, aku tak bisa bergerak bebas dan selalu diawasi. Aku tak suka itu. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak merasa sepenting itu sampai harus dilindungi oleh pengawal pribadi. Pengawal-pengawal seperti itu diperuntukkan bagi para pengusaha, selebriti, politikus, dan pemimpin negara. Aku? Aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan mereka." jawab Remus sambil menyuapkan sepotong _croisant _yang ia beli. Remus sempat terdiam dan menatap nanar keluar ruangan, memandangi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kadang—coret—sering kali, aku merasa bersalah pada ayahku karena berkali-kali diculik seperti itu. Meskipun ia selalu menyelamatkanku dengan uangnya, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Tapi... tapi...

"Tapi, aku kasihan dengan para penculik itu."

Sirius yakin, mulutnya tak pernah menganga selebar itu sepanjang hidupnya. Selain itu, ia juga tak yakin kalau telinganya menangkap dengan benar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Remus. Sepertinya Sirius harus ke dokter THT... "... Eh... Apa...?"

"Aku kasihan dengan para penculiknya." ulang Remus, kali ini diiringi desah napas penuh kesedihan.

... Oke. Sirius tidak salah dengar rupanya. _Check-up _ke dokter THT tidak perlu ia masukan ke daftar kegiatannya.

"Bayangkan. Sampai mereka mengambil tindakan ekstrim dengan menculik seperti itu, pasti mereka butuh uang secepat mungkin, entah apa itu masalahnya. Aku kasihan dengan mereka."

... Dan sekarang Sirius sangat ingin merangkul Remus, membelai dan menepuk pundak sang pianis dengan penuh simpati sambil berkata, "_Oooh, honey..._" Sungguh, Sirius sekarang bingung mengenai pemuda yang duduk di depannya ini. Bodoh? Polos? Terlalu baik? Terlalu banyak uang?

Sepertinya semuanya itu terangkum pada Remus, minus yang bodoh...

Sirius meneguk habis seluruh kopinya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Ia terbatuk-batuk saat panasnya kopi membakar lidahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Remus, khawatir melihat Sirius yang kewalahan sendiri.

Sirius mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta Remus untuk tunggu sebentar selagi ia mengipasi lidahnya yang panas terbakar dengan tangan yang satunya. "... Satu hal... Satu hal yang mau kutanyakan. Apa penculikmu selalu orang yang sama?"

Remus mengerenyitkan keningnya, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi selama ini sepanjang penculikannya. "Aku tak tahu." sahutnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Para penculikku biasanya mengenakan topeng ski berwarna hitam atau topeng-topeng lainnya atau mataku yang ditutup."

"Jadi, kau tak pernah mengetahui siapa saja penculiknya?" Gelengan singkat dari Remus menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sirius. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan awal penculikannya? Maksudku, dimana kau diculik dan bagaimana?"

"Hmm..." Remus berusaha mengingat-ingat segala penculikan yang pernah ia alami. "Biasanya mereka menyergapku saat keluar dari Hogwarts atau selesai gladi resik di gedung konser atau pulang terlalu larut malam dari tempat-entah-mana-lagi. Biasanya mereka langsung menyeretku ke dalam sebuah van sambil menodongkan senjata tajam."

"Dan tak ada yang pernah melihat kejadian itu?"

"Tidak. Biasanya penculikan itu selalu terjadi malam hari setiap kali aku pulang larut malam. Seperti kejadian dua bulan lalu, aku diculik saat keluar larut malam dari Hogwarts—terlalu lama latihan setelah mengajar musik. Atau kejadian lainnya sebulan sebelumnya saat aku pulang terlambat dari latihan bersama orkestra untuk konser. Atau—"

"Sebentar." potong Sirius. Sang polisi berambut hitam menemukan sedikit kejanggalan dari penceritaan Remus. "Kau bilang, kau selalu disergap di saat kau pulang larut malam. Bila diperhatikan, mereka menculikmu justru pada saat-saat yang tak disangka."

"Maksudmu..."

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh?" gumam Sirius bersemangat. "penculikmu selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Biasanya, dari kasus-kasus yang pernah ada, para penculik cenderung memilih waktu untuk menyergap targetnya dengan menyelinap di tengah-tengah rutinitas sang target. Tapi, dari semua penculikan yang terjadi padamu, mereka selalu muncul di saat-saat kau pulang terlambat. Keterlambatan seperti yang kau lakukan itu tidak rutin terjadi, kan? Makanya, tidakkah kau berpikir ini agak aneh? Darimana mereka tahu kapan kau pulang terlambat, kapan tidak?"

"Mungkin mereka menguntitku?"

"Dengan segala perlengkapan yang siap sedia? Mobil dan senjata—apalagi peralatan lainnya untuk merahasiakan identitas serta mengamankan target—bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk disediakan dalam waktu singkat."

Remus tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Sirius. Memang bila ia ingat-ingat, semua penculikan itu terjadi ketika ia terlambat pulang karena waktu latihan yang melewati jadwal. Tak pernah ia diculik di tengah-tengah rutinitasnya. "... Kau benar juga."

Sirius mengangguk pelan. "Dan kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mulai mencurigai orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu."

Mendengar perkataan Sirius, Remus mengerenyit. "Kenapa aku harus mencurigai orang-orang terdekatku? Mereka semua baik-baik, kok."

"Siapa lagi yang tahu tentang perubahan jadwalmu kalau bukan orang terdekat?" Kembali Sirius mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "_Well, _aku bukannya menuduh salah satu dari mereka, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, kan?"

Remus terdiam. Dahinya berkerenyit, memikirkan apa saja yang baru dikatakan oleh Sirius. Memang penculikan-penculikan yang terjadi agak aneh, tapi Remus tetap tak bisa memikirkan bahwa salah satu dari orang terdekatnya tega melakukan ini. Ia akan memberikan berapapun uang tunai yang mereka inginkan kalau mereka meminta baik-baik dan tak perlu mengembalikan kalau perlu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir." Remus mendongak saat mendengar ucapan Sirius. Mata cokelat mudanya menatap Sirius yang tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diculik atau terluka lagi. Aku yang akan melindungimu."

"Wow, terima kasih banyak. Tapi... apa itu tidak akan memberatkanmu, Sirius? Kau juga punya tugas lain, kan?"

"Dan salah satu tugas terpenting seorang anggota Metropolitan Police Service adalah melindungi penduduk Inggris." ucap Sirius. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku baju dan mengambil sepotong tissue dari atas meja. "Dan sejauh yang kutahu, kau adalah penduduk lokal Inggris yang patut mendapatkan perlindungan penuh dari kami."

Remus tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Sirius. "Kalau nanti aku sampai diselamatkan lagi olehmu, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku melakukannya suka rela, kok. Tugas." Sirius menutup kembali penanya dan menyerahkan potongan tissue bertuliskan deretan angka. "Itu nomorku. Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja kau mau."

Remus mengambil tissue makan tersebut dan tersenyum melihat nomor sang polisi. Ia melipat dengan hati-hati tissue tersebut dan menyelipkannya pada buku saku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "Terima kasih banyak, Sirius."

Keduanya kemudian dikagetkan dengan suara mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba tepat di depan Three Broomsticks. Sirius mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung saat melihat sahabatnya, James, keluar dari mobil tersebut disusul oleh Kingsley. Kerutan di kening Sirius menjadi lebih dalam saat melihat kedua polisi itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" gumam Sirius, penasaran. Mata abu-abunya terus mengikuti gerakan dua orang temanyna itu, masuk ke dalam kafe dan mengarah ke meja pemesanan.

"Hei, Sirius!" panggil James ceria saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sejak kecil berada di kafe tersebut. Sang detektif berambut berantakan itu kemudian mengubah haluannya dari meja kasir menuju meja makan tempat Sirius berada. Senyum cerah tersungging di bibir sang detektif dengan kaca mata sambil berkata, "Hei! Kukira kau sudah mulai patroli. Tumben kau masih sarapan di sini?"

"Um... Sebetulnya..."

"Heeei~" Kedua alis mata James terangkat saat melihat seorang pemuda manis berambut cokelat madu duduk di depan Sirius. "Wah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu kencan kalian berdua. Aku tak tahu kalau Sirius sedang bersama pacarnya ke sini."

Tak terjelaskan betapa merahnya muka Sirius saat mendengar ucapan polos James. Sementara Remus tak sanggup menyembunyikan kikikan tawa saat mendengar ucapan si detektif berambut hitam berantakan. "Um... Kami tidak pacaran di sini, James. Kami... Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di sini." gumam Sirius pelan.

"Oh!" James mengedip berkali-kali, melihat ke Sirius dan Remus bergantian dengan kedua manik cokelatnya. Ia kemudan tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sirius. "Maaf. Habis, kalian berdua di sini, duduk berhadap-hadapan, berdua—oh, aku sudah menyebut kata berdua, ya?—sarapan bersama. Wajar kalau aku mengira kalian berdua sedang pacaran, kan? Atau mungkin kau baru akan menembaknya di kafe ini, Sirius? Kalau menurutku, akan lebih romantis dilakukan saat makan malam. Didampingi cahaya temaran lilin dan—"

"Potter, bisakah kita langsung saja menyelesaikan maksud kita kemari?" potong Kingsley yang mulai jengah dengan sikap James yang suka menunda-nunda. "Kalau kita tak segera kembali ke markas, bisa-bisa kita kena amuk Scrimgeour..." lanjut Kingsley, memperingatkan rekannya.

"Oh, iya! Melihat Sirius di sini membuatku jadi lupa tentang tujuan utamaku." kata James, mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa nyaring.

"Ada masalah apa memangnya, James?" tanya Sirius, penasaran. Agak aneh melihat temannya ini berada di luar markas saat jam-jam kerja. Apalagi didampingi Kingsley, si polisi paling taat aturan sepanjang sejarah Metropolitan Police Service.

"Oh, kau tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan di gudang beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" Sebuah anggukan pelan diterima James. "Satu barang bukti membawaku ke kafe ini."

"Benarkah?" gumam Sirius, tertarik dengan penemuan ini. "Tentang apa?"

"Firewhiskey." sahut James singkat dan jelas. "Sekarang, aku mau ke tempat Rosmerta dulu, menanyakan apa dia mengenali pembelinya. Bye!"

"Aku ikut!" ucap Sirius dan buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya. Teringat akan Remus yang masih duduk kaku, Sirius memutar tubuhnya dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah. "Umm... mungkin lain kali bisa kita lanjutkan sarapan ini lain waktu. Bagaimana kalau... makan siang?"

"Tentu." sahut Remus disertai senyum menawan. "Makan siang kalau begitu."

Melihat jawaban Remus yang santai itu membuat rasa bersalah Sirius menjadi sedikit berkurang. "Oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan menelponmu nanti."

"Tapi, kau tidak punya nomorku."

"Oh. Um... Kalau begitu—"

Remus tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sirius. Dia mengambil segala barang bawaannya dan mulai berjalan melewati Sirius. Ia menepuk lembut lengan Sirius dan berbisik, "Biar nanti aku yang menelponmu. Oke?"

Sirius hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandangi kepergian pemuda manis tersebut. Ia baru kembali ke dunia nyata saat James mencubit keras punggung tangannya, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. "Apa-apaan yang barusan, hah?" bentak Sirius, kesal. Ia mengusap-usap punggung tangannya yang merah akibat cubitan keji seorang James Potter.

"Hanya mau menyadarkanmu dari La-la-la Land." gumam James. "Kau tahu, saat kau memperhatikan pemuda tadi pergi, kau setetes liur mengalir dari sudut mulutmu, lho."

Sirius buru-buru mengusap tepi mulutnya, berusaha menghilangkan segala jejak air liur yang tadi dilihat James.

"Aku bercanda. Ayo." kata James datar, menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang diberikan oleh Sirius. Sang detektif berkacamata lalu berjalan santai mendekati Rosmerta dengan Sirius dan Kingsley mengikutinya di belakang. "Hai, Rosmerta!" sapa James riang saat melihat sang pemilik kafe.

"Hei, James!" balas Rosmerta dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Dan hei, Sirius. Bagaimana sarapannya tadi? Kau dapat nomor pemuda manis itu?" Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat wajah Sirius memerah. "Dan kulihat kalian membawa teman. Perkenalkan. Namaku Rosmerta, pemilik kafe ini."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." kata sang polisi berkulit gelap, mengangguk penuh hormat pada Rosmerta. "Tapi, sayang sekali saya datang kemari bukan untuk makan ataupun minum. Mungkin lain kali. Kedatangan saya kali ini berkaitan dengan tugas. Iya, kan, James?"

"Tugas?" ulang Rosmerta. Sedikit kepanikan tampak di wajahnya. "... Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begini, Rosmerta." James berjalan mendekat ke meja kasir dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam map kuning yang ia pegang. Si polisi bermata cokelat kemudian menunjukkan foto yang menampilkan gambar meja hijau yang berada di gudang, lengkap dengan benda-benda di atasnya. "Kau lihat botol berwarna perak di atas meja itu? Dari bau dan rasanya, aku mengenali bahwa cairan di dalamnya adalah Firewhiskey. Seingatku, satu-satunya tempat di sekitar sini yang bisa mendapatkan Firewhiskey adalah kafemu. Selain dijual dalam botolan, kau juga memperbolehkan pembelimu untuk mengemasnya dalam botol yang dibawa masing-masing. Mungkin, kau mengenali siapa pelangganmu yang membawa botol seperti ini?"

Rosmerta mengerenyit dalam, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan yang datang ke kafenya dan membeli Firewhiskey dengan botol seperti itu. "... Entahlah, James. Banyak sekali yang membeli Firewhiskey. Mungkin, kau bisa membantuku dengan perkiraan waktu pembeliannya?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua sampai tiga hari yang lalu." Kali ini giliran Kingsley yang bersuara. "Diperkirakan dari waktu kematian mereka sekitar dua hari yang lalu."

Kembali Rosmerta berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat siapa kira-kira yang datang dan membeli Firewhiskey dalam botol perak seperti itu. "... Kalau tak salah, sekitar dua hari yang lalu ada seorang pria dan beberapa temannya yang datang kemari membeli Firewhiskey.

"Berjumlah sekitar empat atau lima orang—aku lupa—mereka masuk ke dalam kafe. Aku tak pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka pernah berada di kafe ini, aku segera mengasumsikan mereka tahu tentang tempat ini dan Firewhiskey berdasarkan rekomendasi teman mereka yang lainnya. Salah satu dari mereka langsung datang ke meja pemesanan, menyerahkan botol itu padaku dan memintanya untuk diisi penuh dengan Firewhiskey.

"Ya, ya! Sekarang aku ingat! Mereka orang-orang yang tak bisa diam dan membuat ribut di kafe! Para pengunjungku yang lainnya menjadi tak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka. Meskipun berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam, entah kenapa perilaku mereka tidak sesuai dengan tampilan rapi di luarnya."

James tersenyum gembira mendengar penuturan dari seorang Rosmerta. "Terima kasih banyak atas kerja samanya, Rosmerta."

"Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi nama..." gumam Rosmerta penuh rasa bersalah.

"Oh, sudahlah. Ini juga sudah cukup baik, kok. Permisi."

Tepat sebelum ketiga polisi itu melangkah keluar dari kafe, Rosmerta menahan ketiganya dengan satu informasi baru.

"Aku tak tahu ini bisa membantu atau tidak, tapi aku sempat mencuri dengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara sesuatu tentang Slytherin dan _werewolves._"

* * *

><p>"Slytherin dan <em>werewolves, <em>katamu, Potter?"

"Ya, Sir. Begitulah pengungkapan si pemilik Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta. Ia juga menceritakan mengenai ciri-ciri orang yang datang membeli minuman tersebut ke kafenya. Dari semua ciri-ciri yang ia sebutkan, semuanya sesuai dengan ciri-ciri mayat yang kita temukan di gudang."

Saat ini, James berdiri di sebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding tebal di tiga sisinya, sementara satu sisi didominasi oleh kaca besar dengan pemandangan jalanan padat London. _Wallpaper _berwarna cokelat susu tanpa motif menjadi pelapis dinding ruangan tersebut. Selain James, duduklah seorang pria berumur dengan rambut memutih di balik meja kerja besar dari kayu. Kaca mata berbentuk setengah lingkaran bertengger di hidungnya yang sedikit bengkok.

"Begitu..." gumam si pria tua itu. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya saat mendengarkan laporan dari James. Ia kemudian mengalihkan kedua bola mata biru langitnya itu ke sosok lain di ruangan tersebut. Sosok yang sedaritadi berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. "Severus, kau sudah dengar tadi, kan? Bisa kau selidiki?"

"Segera, Sir." balas Severus diiringi anggukan kepala penuh hormat kepada atasannya itu. Sang agen rahasia sempat melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah James sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggalan Severus, sang pria tua kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada James yang masih berdiri tegap di depannya. "Kerja bagus, James." ucapnya. "Sepertinya kekesalanmu pada Severus malah menjadi suplai positif yang mendorongmu untuk terus maju, ya."

James mengerang dan memutar bola matanya, kesal, saat permusuhan antara dirinya dan si agen ganda berambut hitam itu disinggung-singgung lagi. "Aku hanya merasa ini tidak adil. Kami sama-sama lulusan terbaik dari akademi, tapi kenapa justru karir dia yang cepat sekali menanjak? Aku juga pantas untuk menjadi _secret agent, _Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore, sang _Commissioner _Metropolitan Police Service hanya tertawa kecil mendengar protes dari James. "Emosimu terlalu meledak-ledak, James. Tak baik menerjunkan seorang agen penyamaran yang emosian sepertimu. Severus adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia bisa menutupi semua emosi dan perasaannya, menyembunyikan semuanya dari mata musuh."

"Tapi tetap saja..." gumam James pelan sambil melirik ke arah pintu.

"James, menjadi mata-mata itu bukan hal yang mudah." ucap Dumbledore. "Mata-mata itu butuh pengorbanan dan bukan pekerjaan yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Bahaya yang menyelimuti seorang mata-mata jauh lebih besar ketimbang bahaya yang dihadapi oleh seorang Inspektur sepertimu. Taruhan seorang mata-mata adalah nyawanya dan juga nyawa orang-orang terdekatnya."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya tak ingin kalah dari si brengsek dengan hidung besar itu..."

"James, bagaimanapun juga, dia atasanmu. Tak baik mengatainya seperti itu."

"Aku tak peduli."

Dumbledore hanya tertawa melihat James yang bersungut-sungut. Polisi muda yang sudah ia didik dan asuh sejak masih di akademi ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Mulutnya yang ceplas-ceplos itu kadang membawa si Inspektur muda ini dalam bahaya. Dan karena tabiatnya itulah James gagal menjadi seorang mata-mata. Bisa bahaya kalau semua misi rahasia yang diemban olehnya terdengar oleh musuh karena mulut ember seorang James Potter.

Bicara tentang James secara tak langsung mengingatkan Dumbledore mengenai sahabat karib sang detektif...

"Bagaimana kabar Sirius?" tanya Dumbledore santai. Sang _Commissioner _berdiri dari kursi besarnya dan berjalan ke mesin pembuat kopi untuk meracik satu cangkir untuknya. "Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, ia menjadi pahlawan besar pada kasus perampokan bank kemarin."

"Ya. Sirius melumpuhkan sendiri tiga mobil perampok hanya dengan menggunakan tiga belas peluru. Kau harus lihat mobilnya. Betul-betul hancur..."

Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk sambil sibuk mengaduk-aduk krim di dalam kopinya.

"Sirius juga punya kemampuan yang tak kalah dariku dan Severus, Dumbledore." kata James pada atasannya itu. "Tidakkah kau berpikir dia terlalu menyia-nyiakan kemampuannya bila terus berada di divisi lalu lintas? Kemampuan seperti itu pasti akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh ACPO untuk memata-matai musuh."

Dumbledore menghela napas panjang saat mendengarkan rentetan perkataan James. "Kau sendiri tahu, kan, latar belakang Sirius? Ia harus selalu berada di balik bayang-bayang, tak boleh terlihat. Kau tahu sendiri resikonya kalau sampai mereka menemukannya, kan?"

James menunduk lesu saat mendengar ucapan Dumbledore. "... Ya. Aku mengerti."

Terkutuk kau, Sirius, dan masa lalumu.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut mendadak sirna saat terdengar tiga buah ketukan di pintu terdengar. Seorang polisi bertubuh pendek dan gemuk bernama Peter Pettigrew melongokkan kepalanya takut-takut ke dalam ruangan dan berkata dengan suara pelan bagai cicit tikus, "Um, maaf kalau mengganggu. Tapi, Inspektur Potter diperlukan sekarang di TKP."

"Ada apa?"

"Perampokan bank dan pembunuhan. Pelakunya menurut saksi adalah The Werewolves."

James merutuk pelan saat mendengar nama kelompok kriminal itu disebut. "Targetnya?"

"Um... Bank milik Lupin lagi. Kali ini bank yang berada di Queen's Park yang menjadi target. Mereka sudah membunuh tiga orang saat laporan diberikan." jawab Peter dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan nyaris tak terdengar. "Um... Mungkin, kita bisa segera ke sana, James? Um... Potter? Supaya semuanya cepat beres?"

"Baiklah, baiklah." gerutu James. Ia mengangguk penuh hormat kepada Dumbledore sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dumbledore menghela napas panjang setelah pintu ditutup. Lagi-lagi The Werewolves beraksi dan Lupin kembali menjadi targetnya. Sambil menyeruput kopinya, Dumbledore mengambil salah satu map berwarna merah dari atas mejanya. Map yang baru saja diberikan Severus sebagai laporan pengamatannya di sebuah kelompok mafia. Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya satu per satu kertas dan ia baca dengan sangat teliti, berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk tambahan mengenai penyerangan The Werewolves ini.

"Werewolves dan Slytherin..." gumam Dumbledore pelan saat teringat akan kesaksian si pemilik kafe, Rosmerta, mengenai para korban penembakan di gudang dua hari yang lalu. "Hm... Sepertinya mereka bukan anggota The Werewolves. Kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebut kelompok kriminal itu?"

Tak menemukan titik terang, Dumbledore sekarang mengambil map kuning tentang pembunuhan di gudang dua hari lalu. Dengan ketelitian, sang _Commissioner _membaca paragraf demi paragraf yang tertulis di dalam map tersebut. Foto-foto yang dicantumkan juga ia lihat dengan seksama, mencari petunjuk tambahan. Mata birunya kemudian membelalak sedikit saat ia melihat foto _close-up _botol perak yang dipermasalahkan oleh James. Botol dengan ukiran ular di mulut botolnya.

Ukiran yang sama persis dengan lambang para anggota mafia yang disusupi Severus.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hyaaa... Merasa sampahe sangat chapter ini. Analisisnya kerasa maksa bangeeetttt! TTATT Maaf, ya, kalo terkesan abalita buat analisisnya. Otak saya masih harus recover setelah dipake jor-joran ngerjain perancangan sama ngetik si Godfather dulu. Aduuh! Masih berbekas banget ini jejak-jejak Godfather-nya! Syuh, syuh! Jauh-jauh dari sayaaa! Kamu udah complete! Gak usah mewek minta dipikirin lagi! TTATT

Oiya, berhubung modem saya membangke, gimana kalo bales reviewnya di sini aja? Gak apa-apa, ya? Gak enak soalnya kalo gak dibalesin. Semoga chapter depan, saya bisa bales via PM. Hehehe.

**Ambudaff : **Ambuuu! #peluk Emang waktu review lagi mau puasa apa, Mbu? O.o Oh, yeah! Biarkan Siri dan Remmy berantem sejenak sebelum nanti berantem di atas ranjang! Hohoho! Nggak, lah. Siri gak bakal dipecat. Kan dia ganteng. #eh #plak Hmm... Dirimu sudah bisa baca saya, kan? Sepertinya bakal Semuanya-RL, deh. Hohoho! Tapi, pertarungan utamanya pasti TRRL vs SBRL. Eheei! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Aicchan : **Kak Aii~ #tiban #peluk Nolak Tom? Jangaaan! Dia ganteng, karismatik, calon Dark Lord paling disegani seluruh jagat raya. Jangaaaann! Ntar Tom-nya diembat Harry... #eh Debat yang di Three Broomsticks itu pemanasan sebelum beranjak ke hubungan lebih lanjut. Kan habis ini mau lemonan #wuopo Iya, ya... Si Siri diberentiin aja, apa, jadi polisi? Kerjanya magabut gitu... O.o Kemungkinan besar, sih, berhubungan. Kemungkinan besar. Hohohoho. Makasih reviewnya, kak! XD

**Sun-T : **Kak Santiiii! #pelukjuga Ini kenapa saya jadi peluk-peluk semua orang? Berpelukaaaann! #berasateletubbies OH, IYA, DONG REMMY MANIS! KALO GAK MANIS, GAK MUNGKIN SAYA OBRAL KE SEMUA SEME! XD #plak Gak jadi turun rating, kok. Pada protes, sih. Hahaha. Lagian, ini rated M bukan cuma lemon (iya, iya! Nanti ada lemon! Sabaaar! DX) tapi juga buat bunuh-bunuhannya. Hahaha. Chapter kemaren emang saya gak tau ngigo apaan itu ngetik abalita super... O.o Semoga yang ini gak sependek dan sesampahe yang kemaren, deh. Hehehe. Oh, yeah! Sekali-kali James jadi kacungnya Sev! XD Makasih reviewnya, Kak!

**CCloverRuki : **Ahahah! Banyak yang dukung Siri, nih, di perang merebutkan Remmy! XD Saya bela Tom aja, deh, kalo gitu :P Makasih reviewnya!

**Matthew Shinez : **Ngomong-ngomong dokter gigi, gigi saya juga bolong, tapi mager ke dokter #plak Nggaaak! Yang salah bukan cokelatnya! Cokelat itu baik! Cokelat itu baik! Yang salah itu bakterinya! D8 Cincinnya ketelen? Bisa dioperasi, kok. Atau dikeluarin via p**p... Emang! Dua-duanya sama-sama malu-malu kucing! Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

**Ry0kiku : **Dirimu me-review! XD #pelukerat Ya, ampun? Dirimu baru pegang PC? Seberat itukah tugasmu di Jepang? O.o Mendadak saya merasa jadi mahasiswa abal yang kerjanya kalo di studio nonton film mulu... #bukaaib Oya? Ini cepet, ya? Perasaan lama, deh. Hahaha! Soalnya, ini sama kayak GF. Gak langsung diketik, bisa lupa sampe ke akar-akarnya. Hahaha! Oya? Beda, ya? Sebelah mananya yang beda selain dari alurnya? Tadi, saya sempet takut jatohnya jadi sama kayak GF, tapi syukur, deh, kalo ternyata beda. Hehehe. Diksi? Mana ada diksi? O.O Perasaan saya gak pernah masukin diksi... Aahh! Saya cinta motherfandom! #pelukfandom Aye for RiddlexREmus! XD Mereka berdua serasi, lho! Diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi #halah Saya malah kebayangnya America waktu ngetik James... O.o Sip! Bakal saya update secepetnya! La Cosa Nostra itu bahasa Italia. Sering dipake di kalangan mafia yang artinya, "This is our things." Gitu. Makasih reviewnya dan sukses kuliahnya! XD

**Micon : **Udah, gak apa-apa. Hehehe. Iyaaa! Chapter kemaren emang garing krenyes-krenyes bangeeet! DX Maaf, ya, kalo jelek. Semoga chapter ini bisa menebus keabalan chapter sebelomnya. Hohoho. Hoo... Fandom mana emangnya? O.o Iyaa! Itu buatan saya. Hehehe. Lanjutnya? Umm... gak tau #plak Beneran, feel buat di YGO udah ilang sama sekali. Gak tau kapan bisa balik ke sananya... JamesxSev? Hmm... Saya nyam-nyum aja, yaa! Hehehe. XD Makasih reviewnya!

**KiiNkuma Ken : **Ahaha! Sirius emang seksi! Kecuali Sirius versi filmnya. Nooo~ Yang itu gak sekseh sama sekaeeee! =A= Iya. Remus 'mengerling' ke arah Sirius. Kenapa emangnya? OwO Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Jeanne-jaques San : **Oya? Selamat datang di genre crime kalo gitu! XD #tebarmaket #tebardenah Aih, aih. Jadi malu kalo direkomendasi sama orang lain... Ah, ya. Chapter dua saya juga enjoy ngetiknya. Hehehe. Syukur kalo dirimu suka. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

Sip! Udah dibalesin semuanya! Sekarang, saya mau duduk manis menunggu review sambil meratapi si SketchUp yang kenapa-oh-kenapa dia lemot sangaaatt! DX


	5. Chapter 4: Inks, Threads, and Snakes

**A/N : **... Saya updatenya kelamaan, ya? Hahaha. Mari salahkan dosen kiplik saya yang bikin jadwal presentasi seenak perutnya. Salahkan juga si sekecup alias SketchUp yang hobi not responding tiap 5 detik sekali kalo gak cepet-cepet di zoom in. Bikin saya frustrasi sampe nangis kejer tengah malem dan besoknya jadi gosip tetangga... #fact Gimana gak kesel? Presentasi besok, belom dibuat layout-nya, eeehh dengan sangat ngok-ngoknya si sekecup NOT RESPONDING AJA TIAP 5 DETIK?

Dan ini masih galau part 1, belom galau part 2 dimana maket kupret harus dibuat... Wahai dewa maket, saya butuh bantuannyaaaaaaa... TTATT

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya JK Rowling. Setting masih kepunyaan seorang Arthur Kirkland alias England. Dan sumpah, saya pengen banget culik Remus buat saya paksa kerjain maket saya, pleaaasseee!

**Warning : **Pembunuhan di bagian awal, gore di tengah, sisanya terserah anda O.o #berasaiklanAxe

* * *

><p>Mata abu-abunya menatap dingin ke sepasang tangan yang mencengkeram erat ujung celana hitamnya. Isak tangis terdengar sayup-sayup dari si pria bertubuh tambun di bawah kakinya, mengiba untuk diperpanjang umurnya.<p>

"Kumohon... Ini hanya sedikit kesalahan kecil... Kesalahan kecil, Sir..." bisik sang pria di antara isak tangis. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah—darahnya sendiri—masih menggenggam erat celana hitam di depannya. Tetesan darah merah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya mengenai sepatu kulit berwarna hitam berkilau di bawahnya, membuat pemilik sepatu itu berjengit jijik.

"Bukankah sudah kami katakan kalau kesalahan sekecil apapun tidak bisa ditolerir dalam organisasi kita?" Suara dingin sebeku es menjadi balasan atas pinta sang pria yang tersungkur di lantai. Dengan gerakan paksa, sepasang kaki bersepatu kulit itu bergerak menjauh, sukses menghindari jangkauan tangan penuh darah. "Waktumu sudah habis untuk mencari tahu dimana kesalahanmu dan memperbaikinya."

Deru napas semakin memburu, keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari paru-paru si pria tambun. Ia merangkak dengan begitu paniknya, mencoba untuk meraih kembali pergelangan kaki sang eksekutor. "Kumohon... Kumohon, ampuni aku... Beri aku waktu lagi. Aku butuh waktu lagi..."

Waktu yang kami berikan padamu sudah cukup." Tangan berkulit pucat tampak menyelinap ke balik _overcoat _hitam, mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna perak. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, pucuk senjata terarah lurus ke kepala sang target. "Perintah langsung dari sang _Underboss _untuk menyingkirkanmu."

DOR!

Satu tembakan telak yang mengenai tubuh pria tersebut sukses membuatnya jatuh tak bernyawa di atas lantai. Dalam sekejap, warna lantai yang semula putih berubah menjadi merah, terkotori oleh darah segar yang mengalir deras dari tiga lubang tembakan di dada sang pria.

Sang eksekutor menatap tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa perasaan. Diiringi desah napas panjang, ia berjalan menjauh dari mayat tersebut dan kembali menyimpan pistolnya ke balik _overcoat_. Lagi, mata abu-abunya kembali melirik hampa ke sekeliling ruangan, memperhatikan mayat-mayat yang telah ia bunuh.

Ya. Mayat-mayat.

Ia telah menembakkan beberapa peluru panas dari pistol perak yang ada di dalam saku jasnya. Total delapan orang berhasil ia habisi di rumah tua ini, sesuai dengan perintah dari atasannya.

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Suara yang menggema dengan begitu nyaringnya di ruangan kosong tersebut beserta suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu bangunan. Dengan gerakan yang sigap, sang pria bermata abu-abu itu mencabut pistol peraknya dari sarung dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke sumber suara. Matanya menyipit tajam, berusaha membidik targetnya yang baru.

"Hei. Masa' kau mau menembak _Capo_-mu sendiri, eh?"

Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang platinum berjalan memasuki ruangan. Pakaian mahalnya yang serba berwarna hitam dengan sulaman benang perak pada kerah bajunya tampak tak sesuai dengan latar ruangan yang serba berdebu dan kotor. Dengan sepatu kulit ular berwarna hitam, ia berjalan dengan tegap ke tengah ruangan sembari mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya yang tipis saat melihat tumpukan mayat bersimbah darah bergelimpangan di seluruh ruangan.

"Kulihat kau berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu, ya, Severus." puji sang pria berambut platinum sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mengambil sebatang cerutu dari kotak cerutunya yang berlapis emas putih. Ia sempat menawari rekannya—yang kemudian berakhir dengan penolakan—sebelum menyulut api pada cerutunya. Lagi, ia menatap penuh bangga ke sekeliling ruangan. "Beruntung kau menjadi _Soldier_-ku, Severus. Dengan peformamu yang semakin hari semakin membaik, secara tak langsung, kau telah membuat mukaku di depan _Boss _dan _Underboss _semakin baik saja."

Severus Snape memutuskan untuk diam dan tak berkata apa-apa. Setelah sekian lama menyusup ke dalam organisasi mafia tersebut, ia mulai hapal dengan aturan-aturan tak tertulis yang ada di lingkungan mafia. Salah bicara pada satu anggota mafia, bisa berakibat fatal karena ia tidak hanya akan berurusan dengan mafia yang ia singgung perasaannya, tapi seluruh anggota mafia. Ini semua karena struktur mafia yang selalu melibatkan yang namanya keluarga. Di setiap tingkatan level keanggotaan, semuanya terhubungkan oleh garis keluarga. Ayah, anak, kakek, paman, bibi, cucu, keponakan, bahkan sampai saudara tiri dan _family in law _juga bisa ditarik masuk dalam keanggotaan mafia. Maaf. Sedikit kesalahan di bagian terakhir—mereka **dipaksa **untuk masuk dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga ini.

Ya. Bagi para keluarga ini, pekerjaan mereka di dunia kriminal adalah sebuah bisnis besar yang menguntungkan layaknya perusahaan ternama. Di kala sang atasan nanti tak sanggup memimpin 'perusahaan'nya lagi, maka ia akan menurunkan kekuasaan tersebut kepada anak sulungnya. Dan sama seperti struktur monarki sebuah kerajaan, tampuk kekuasaan mafia akan terus diturunkan kepada anak tertua di generasi berikutnya.

Mafia adalah monarki. Sebuah monarki kriminal yang memusingkan.

Beruntung keahlian Severus berhasil membuatnya masuk cukup dalam ke dalam organisasi kriminal ini. Langkah awal yang ia ambil tentu menyamar sebagai bagian dari _associate _dan berusaha menarik perhatian para _Capo. _Kebetulan _Capo _pertama yang menemukannya adalah dia—si pria berambut platina—yang kemudian membujuknya untuk mengambil _Omerta_(1).

"Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah menyesal saat aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai _a friend of mine_(2) kepada _Boss._" Kepulan asap cerutu mengambang di udara, menghalangi sejenak senyum lebar sang pria berambut panjang terang. "Kau adalah _cugine_(3) dalam organisasi sekaligus _Button_(4) terbaik."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." balas Severus diiringi anggukan kepala penuh hormat. "Tapi, tidakkah Anda pikir lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini? Aku sudah menyelesaikan _contract_(5)-ku. Ada baiknya sekarang kalau kita pergi sekarang."

"Oh, tentu." ucap sang _Capo _sambil tertawa santai. Ia kemudian berjalan memimpin menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti, tepat sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari rumah tua tersebut. Ia kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bertanya, "Kau sudah melakukan _cleaning_(6), Severus?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya. Sudah kulakukan saat kita berjalan keluar tadi."

Kembali senyum lebar terukir di bibir sang _Capo. _"Aku bangga denganmu, Severus." ucapnya setelah masuk ke dalam mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Severus tampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran atasannya itu. Pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua antara ingin kembali ke markas Met untuk memberikan laporan terbaru mengenai misi penyusupannya atau ikut serta dan mendengarkan apapun itu yang akan dibicarakan oleh _Capo_-nya. Tidak semua _Soldier_—terutama yang bukan dari kalangan _Outfit. _

"Ayolah, Severus. Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar mengitari indahnya kota London ini."

... Sepertinya laporan mingguan kali ini harus ia tunda dulu. Ajakan seperti ini langka.

"Baiklah." gumam Severus pada akhirnya. Ia memasuki mobil dan beberapa detik kemudian sang supir sudah menginjak gas, membawa dua orang tersebut pergi dari tempat pembunuhan.

"Kau tahu kalau ada sedikit noda darah pada sepatumu, kan, Severus?" kata si pria berambut platina sambil menunjuk beberapa noda merah di sepatu hitam Severus. Sepertinya berasal dari darah pria tambun yang terakhir ia bunuh.

Tak perlu dikomandoi dua kali, Severus langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan melap bersih sepatunya. Sekarang, tak ada lagi noda merah darah menjijikan yang mengotori sepatu mahalnya. Setelah beres membersihkan sepatunya, Severus mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan bosan dan datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya tertuju lurus ke pria tersebut. "Lalu, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya, Sir?" tanyanya sopan.

Sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulut sang _Capo. _"Oh, ayolah, Severus. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggilku Lucius saja? Toh, kita sudah seperti rekan. Batas antara atasan dan bawahan anggap saja sudah tak ada, Severus. Toh, sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan naik pangkat menjadi _Capo _mengingat kinerjamu yang luar biasa ini."

Severus masih bergeming di tempat duduknya, tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia masih menanti apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Lucius.

"Apalagi," senyum kecil di bibir Lucius semakin lama semakin melebar, membentuk sebuah cengiran jahat. Mata biru langitnya berkilat penuh arti. "Dengan organisasi yang baru, kemungkinan besar kau akan menjadi seorang _Capo _sangat besar."

"... Organisasi baru?" Kerutan di kening Severus menjadi dalam.

"Ya. Organisasi yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dengan organisasi lama kita."

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

"Berikutnya adalah karya Fontana. Sebuah seni kontemporer yang dikerjakan di atas kain emas. Harga pembukaan 1 juta pound. Satu juta. Ada yang menawar 1 juta? Satu juta dari bapak bertopi hitam di sudut sana."

Sang _auctioneer _(7) terus melontarkan tawaran-tawaran tinggi terhadap barang seni yang tergantung di sampingnya. Dengan kilau emas serta lubang-lubang di sana-sini, karya menyerupai telur itu terus meninggi tawarannya. Palu masih belum diketuk, menandakan penawaran masih bisa mencapai harga yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Remus melirik ke sosok Tom Riddle yang duduk di sampingnya. Sang pebisnis muda itu hanya memperhatikan perang harga yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Hanya untuk sebuah karya kontemporer, harga yang ditawarkan sudah mencapai 4 juta pound dan sepertinya akan naik terus. "Kau tidak ikut menawar, Tom?" tanya Remus sambil berbisik pelan. Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu terus membuka-buka katalog lelang berwarna hitam yang ia genggam.

"Masih belum ada yang menarik perhatianku." sahut Riddle acuh tak acuh. Mata birunya masih sibuk memperhatikan katalog barang seni yang dilelang pada malam itu. Sesekali tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di katalog tersebut. "Kupikir bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di Sothesby's ini, tapi ternyata semuanya membosankan."

Remus hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sementara hatinya menjerit kesal. Siapa yang malam-malam datang ke rumahnya, tepat saat Remus memutuskan untuk tidur setelah mengajar seharian di Hogwarts, dan langsung menyeretnya ke mobil, membawanya yang tak tahu apa-apa itu ke Bond Street, lalu menggeretnya dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam Sothesby's ini?

"Terjual kepada nyonya berpakaian merah di baris belakang dengan harga 9,2 juta pound!" seru sang _auctioneer _sambil mengetuk palunya, mengesahkan bahwa karya tersebut telah dijual dengan harga yang luar biasa fantastis.

Remus hanya menaikan sedikit alis matanya, heran dengan selera orang-orang ini. Baginya, itu hanyalah kanvas dengan kilau emas yang dilubangi di sana-sini. Apa bagusnya sampai-sampai pantas untuk dihargai 9,2 juta pound? Sungguh, Remus tidak pernah mengerti dan bisa menikmati seni lukis, patung, bahkan seni instalasi saja ia tak suka. Satu-satunya seni yang ia gemari hanyalah seni musik, film, dan arsitektur. Lainnya, hanyalah omong kosong belaka pemanis interior para elit sebagai tanda gengsi.

Sialnya, Tom Riddle adalah pria yang sangat mengagung-agungkan seni-seni yang dibenci Remus. Pria tampan berambut hitam itu selalu mengajak Remus ke tempat-tempat lelang ataupun pameran barang seni. Lukisan, patung, pahatan, sampai seni instalasi telah Remus lihat semuanya dan ia tak mengerti satu pun dari pameran-pameran yang ia datangi.

Daripada susah-susah memahami maksud goresan Van Gogh ataupun Monet, Remus lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah, mengisi ulang tenaganya setelah ia pakai seharian mengajar di Hogwarts atau melatih lagu-lagu sulit yang sungguh ingin ia robek partiturnya...

"Ayo, kita keluar sekarang." ajak Riddle saat sang _auctioneer _mengumumkan bahwa acara lelang untuk malam itu sudah berakhir. Acara berikutnya adalah pengambilan barang-barang yang telah berhasil dijual oleh pemiliknya serta pembayaran dan surat-surat izin yang harus diurus. Tamu-tamu lainnya yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan barang lelang yang diinginkan terpaksa pulang dengan tangan hampa dan penuh kekecewaan.

Remus hanya mengangguk mengiyakan seraya mengambil uluran tangan Riddle. Kedua pasangan tersebut berjalan keluar dari ruang lelang ke jalanan malam Bond Street. "Sedikit mengecewakan, ya, kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." kata Remus pada Riddle saat keduanya berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil milik Riddle. "Padahal kau sudah repot-repot mengajakku kemari."

Sebuah tawa renyah meluncur keluar dari mulut Riddle sebelum ia berkata, "Sudahlah, Remus. Toh, seni-seni kontemporer seperti itu bukan kegemaranku." Ia kemudian melontarkan senyuman ke arah Remus dan menggenggam tangan pianis muda itu semakin erat. "Maaf, aku sudah menyeretmu ke Sothesby's dan malah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa..."

"Sudahlah. Aku juga bosan di rumah."

Bohong besar. Remus baru saja sampai rumah. Bayangan betapa seksinya kasur, selimut, dan batal di kamarnya begitu menggoda tubuh lelahnya, membujuk sang pianis untuk meniduri mereka dan mendesah sensual, 'Tiduri kami. Tiduri. Ayo, kita _foursome _saja~'.

Betul-betul godaan yang menggiurkan.

Sialnya, si pria berambut hitam dengan mata biru cemerlang dan luar biasa tampan ini datang dengan bujuk rayu membawanya ke tempat lelang tertua keempat di dunia itu.

Bunyi dering telepon genggam mengagetkan keduanya. "Sebentar..." gumam Riddle pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan menjauh dari Remus. Keningnya sedikit berkerenyit saat memandangi layar telepon genggam sebelum menjawab panggilan. Bisik-bisik dengan nada suara ketus dan tak senang keluar dari mulut Riddle, terlontar dari mulutnya. Panggilan tersebut hanya memakan waktu sekitar satu menit sebelum akhirnya Riddle menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya dan berjalan mendekati Remus. Raut wajah penuh penyesalan terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf sekali, Remus. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku segera mengantarmu pulang ke rumah, kan?"

Urusan mendadak? Ini kali pertamanya sebuah urusan penting mengganggu kencan mereka berdua. "... Tidak apa-apa. Toh, aku tidak tahu mau kemana lagi setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kuantarkan kau segera ke rumahmu. Lagipula, ini sudah larut malam." ajak Riddle. Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Remus.

Remus menatap datar pintu mobil yang terbuka lebar, menantinya untuk masuk. Mata cokelat mudanya kemudian mengerling ke arah Riddle yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, membukakan pintu dengan sabar. Jujur, Remus tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau nanti sudah sampai di rumah. Tidur? Tidak bisa. Waktu tidur normalnya sudah jauh terlampaui, membuatnya sama sekali tidak mengantuk sekarang. Selain itu, Remus adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk terlelap. Butuh waktu berjam-jam baginya untuk akhirnya sukses tertidur. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan insomnia.

Bagaimana dengan menononton DVD? Sepertinya tidak. Ia sudah cukup kenyang menonton DVD koleksinya sampai habis. Star Wars maraton ataupun Lord of The Rings maraton? Itu bunuh diri namanya. Sefanatis apapun ia dengan dua film kolosal itu, tak mungkin ia sanggup menghabiskan salah satu dari judul itu dalam satu malam. Latihan piano? Jari-jarinya sudah berteriak histeris, mengiba kepada pemiliknya untuk mengistirahatkan mereka untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini saja.

"... Rasanya aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar. Toh, Bond Street dan Knightsbridge cukup dekat, kok." ucap Remus diiringi senyuman manis.

"Kau yakin? Kau harus melewati sekitar beberapa blok sampai ke rumahmu..."

"Aku bisa pakai _tube_ (8). Hanya berjarak tiga pemberhentian."

"Bagaimana kalau kau diculik lagi?"

"Tidak akan. Ini belum terlalu larut malam, kok. Masih banyak orang di luar sini. Aku bisa berteriak kencang kalau nanti ada orang jahat yang mengincarku dan orang-orang London yang baik ini akan menolongku."

Riddle masih memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tak yakin. Bagaimana bisa yakin? Kita sedang membicarakan Remus Lupin. Putra sulung John Lupin, pemilik bank terbesar di Inggris sekaligus pianis muda yang sedang naik daun. Belum lagi pemuda manis ini seolah-olah menjadi magnet bagi para kriminal di seluruh kota untuk menculiknya. Seolah-olah ia memasang reklame besar dengan pendaran cahaya menarik di atas kepalanya yang bertuliskan, 'Tolong culik aku sekarang.'

Bibir merah merekah Remus mengerucut, cemberut saat tatapan tak yakin Riddle itu tertangkap matanya. "Kau ragu kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

Riddle mendesah dan akhirnya menutup pintu penumpang. Kembali mata birunya menatap Remus, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia betul-betul siap melepaskan kekasihnya yang berharga ini berjalan seorang diri di jalanan malam kota London. "... Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu, Remus. Dan kalau ada masalah, telpon saja aku. Oke?"

Remus mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oke."

Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Riddle sebelum ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup lembut bibir Remus. "Jaga dirimu, Remus." Pria bermata biru itu kemudian berjalan memutar menuju kursi supir. Matanya masih mengawasi Remus dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Bahkan ketika ia menyalakan mesin mobil, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menurunkan kaca jendela dan berkata, "Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar pulang? Ayahmu bisa marah besar padaku kalau sampai kau diculik lagi..."

Remus tertawa pelan. "Tenanglah. Aku akan segera pulang sekarang, kok. Sana, cepat pergi sebelum urusannya semakin runyam."

Riddle tersenyum simpul. "Oke. _Love you, _Remus." ucapnya sebelum menginjak gas, meninggalkan kekasihnya melambai di tepian _pedestrian _Bond Street. Ia terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya di telepon sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau Remus belum membalas ucapan cintanya.

Remus baru menurunkan tangannya saat mobil sedan hitam milik Riddle menghilang di belokan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan mulai berjalan menuju stasiun. Tapi, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya sebelum Remus berbalik dari jalanan.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanya Sirius sambil tersenyum.

Remus memutar tubuhnya, tampak sedikit terkejut meskipun senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Hei. Aku tak tahu kalau kau patroli di area ini juga."

"Kau tidak pernah tanya, sih." balas Sirius sambil tersenyum. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin merekah saat melihat Remus tertawa pelan. Di saat itulah Sirius menyadari kalau Remus sendirian di jalanan. Keningnya berkerenyit dan bertanya, "Kau sendirian, Remus? Di jalanan London malam-malam begini?"

"Oh, ya. Aku tadi baru keluar dari Sothesby's bersama pacarku, tapi dia ada urusan mendadak dan terpaksa kembali duluan. Sekarang baru mau pulang." jawab Remus santai. Senyum cerah masih terpasang di bibirnya yang merah.

Sirius hanya mengangguk pelan walau ada sedikit perasaan terusik saat mendengar Remus menyebutkan 'pacarku'. Yah, pria semanis dengan latar belakang kekayaan seperti ini pasti sudah punya tambatan hati. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, pacarnya agak keterlaluan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menjadi langganan penculik begini untuk pulang sendirian malam-malam. Memang jalanan London masih cukup padat, namun tetap saja bagi Sirius itu sedikit tak sopan. Sirius tidak akan menyianyiakan kekasih semanis ini—

Oke. Sepertinya pikiran Sirius mulai terganggu. Kenapa ia malah membayangkan Remus sebagai kekasihnya? Sampai kapanpun itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

Iya, kan?

Khawatir kalau pemuda ini akan terlibat masalah lagi, Sirius akhirnya memutuskan untuk menawarinya tumpangan. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup bosan menyupir sendirian melintasi jalanan kota London yang lengang. Satu-satunya teman di kala suntuknya hanyalah radio panggil yang membosankan dan kadang _tweet _konyol dari James di Twitter.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sirius ramah pada Remus.

Sang pianis berambut cokelat muda mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Sirius. "Bukankah kau ada tugas? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada panggilan dadakan mengenai sebuah kasus?" tanya Remus.

"Tidak mungkin." balas Sirius sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan enteng dan tertawa renyah. "Belakangan ini, jarang terjadi tindak kriminal malam hari, kok. Lagipula, mengantarmu langsung ke rumah bisa mengurangi kemungkinan terjadinya tindak kriminal seperti... penculikan misalnya?" goda sang polisi berambut hitam.

"Kau menyindirku, ya?" gerutu Remus sambil cemberut saat mendengar perkataan Sirius. "Aku, kan, tidak diculik setiap hari!"

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi..." Sirius mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah pintu penunmpang dan membukanya, mempersilakan Remus untuk masuk. "Ayo. Biar kuantar kau sampai rumah. Toh, waktu patroliku juga sebentar lagi berakhir."

Remus tampak ragu dengan tawaran itu. Memang ini masih belum terlalu larut malam, tapi jalanan London di malam hari—terutama gang-gang kecilnya—menyimpan begitu banyak ancaman kriminal. Hiraukan dulu penculik. Masih ada lagi cabang kriminal lainnya seperti perampokan. Belum lagi perampok sekarang sudah mulai menggunakan senjata tajam membuat pembunuhan berjalan paralel dengan perampokan. Tindak kriminal lainnya juga menghantui jalanan London yaitu pemerkosaan. Dengan wajah manis seperti ini, tentu akan menjadi magnet bagi siapapun dengan libido tinggi untuk 'menggarap'nya.

Mungkin pilihan untuk pulang seorang diri dengan jalan kaki memang bukan pilihan terbaik bagi Remus.

Mendesah pelan, Remus akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil patroli dan menutup pintunya, membuat Sirius tersenyum gembira. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau sedang tugas, kan?" tanya Remus, ragu.

"Dan sudah kubilang beberapa hari yang lalu kalau aku akan melindungimu, kan?" balas Sirius dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Tenang saja. Jam patroliku sebentar lagi juga akan berakhir, kok."

Namun, jawaban Sirius rupanya tidak cukup untuk membuat Remus menjadi lebih tenang. Ia bahkan mulai duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya sambil terkadang melirik orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan di sampingnya. Semburat warna merah tampak di kedua pipinya.

Menyadari sikap Remus yang sedikit aneh ini, Sirius bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Masih ragu untuk ikut denganku? Kan, tadi sudah kubilang kalau—"

"Bukan itu..." potong Remus dengan suara kecil. Mata cokelatnya masih melirik ragu ke jalanan di sampingnya. "Duduk di sini membuatku seolah-olah seperti... seperti... tahanan..."

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Remus sukses membuat Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semburat merah di wajah Remus semakin nyata saja. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Remus." kata Sirius di antara gelak tawanya. "Kau harus duduk di belakang kalau mau dianggap sebagai seorang tahanan. Duduk di samping pengemudi mobil patroli itu sama saja seperti rekan."

"Jadi aku rekanmu, sekarang?"

"Kau tidak mau menjadi rekanku? Aku, polisi terhebat sepanjang masa?"

"... Sombong."

"Terima kasih." balas Sirius diiringi cengiran lebar. "Nah, sekarang, kemana aku harus mengantarmu, Tuan Tahanan?"

Remus tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas, "Knightsbridge."

Knightsbridge. Sirius tak heran saat mendengar nama tempat pemukiman elit London itu disebut Remus. "Oke. Kau jadi penunjuk jalannya, ya." kata sang polisi sebelum melanjutkan perjalannya, kali ini ditemani oleh seorang pemuda manis bernama Remus di sampingnya. Mungkin, malam ini bisa menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Kapan lagi Sirius bisa menyetir didampingi pemuda manis penuh tawa riang seperti Remus? Selain itu, banyak sekali hal yang bisa mereka bicara berdua, mulai dari makanan keusakaan, film, sampai hal-hal yang sedikit pribadi.

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang sempurna bagi Sirius.

Coret. Nyaris sempurna.

Karena saat mereka melewati Green Park, seorang wanita tua berlari keluar dari sebuah rumah tua sambil menjerit histeris. Ia menggedor-gedor kaca jendela mobil patroli Sirius dengan muka pucat pasi. Mulutnya meracau mengenai tiga hal berulang-ulang.

Mati. Mayat. Tolong.

* * *

><p>Kilatan lampu blitz sekarang memenuhi sebuah rumah tua di daerah Green Park. Bau anyir darah memenuhi ruangan yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh polisi, sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari mencari barang bukti. Polisi-polisi forensik masih sibuk menyisir tiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti, mencari sidik jari atau apapun sebagai petunjuk mengenai pembunuh kejam yang telah membunuh orang-orang ini. Beberapa polisi lainnya sibuk memasukkan mayat-mayat tersebut ke dalam kantung mayat untuk kemudian dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diautopsi.<p>

James Potter berdiri di samping Kingsley Shackebolt, memperhatikan satu mayat laki-laki bertubuh tambun dengan posisi jatuh menelungkup. Kilatan blitz dari kamera milik Peter Pettigrew menyinari tubuh tak bernyawa itu, memberi sedikit pencahayaan tambahan.

"Kapan kau menemukan mayat-mayat ini, Sirius?" tanya James pada sahabatnya yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Mata cokelat tuanya tak lepas dari sosok mayat di bawah kakinya.

"Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu saat wanita itu berlari keluar dari rumah ini sambil berteriak histeris dan menggedor kaca mobil patroliku." sahut Sirius. "Awalnya aku agak ragu untuk membantunya karena kupikir ia orang gila yang berhalusinasi. Tapi, begitu sampai sini ternyata..."

James mengangguk pelan. "Beruntung kau memutuskan untuk mengecek laporan ibu itu dan menelepon ke markas. Tapi..." James memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, melihat sesuatu yang terhalangi pundak lebar Sirius. Kedua alis matanya terangkat. "Tidakkah kau pikir _crime scene _itu bukan tempat romantis untuk kencan, Sirius?"

"Kenc—Apa maksudmu dengan kencan?" desis Sirius panik. Setitik rona merah muda tampak di kedua pipinya, malu.

"Terus, kenapa kau ada bersama dia?" tanya James sambil menunjuk Remus yang sedang duduk manis di sudut ruangan bersama dengan seorang polisi wanita bernama Lily Evans. Keduanya tampak mengobrol entah apa dan sepertinya sangat menikmatinya. "Dia orang yang sama dengan yang kau temui di Three Broomsticks, kan? Kalian pacaran, ya? Kapan kalian menikah? Perlu _best man_? Aku bersedia jadi _best man-_mu kalau kau mau, Sirius!"

"Bukan! Sembarangan saja kau bicara!" bentak Sirius. Kali ini wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat. "Aku kebetulan bertemu dengan dia di dekat Sothesby's. Dia baru keluar dari rumah lelang itu dan pacarnya yang super sibuk terpaksa meninggalkannya sendirian untuk kembali ke rumahnya di Knightsbridge. Khawatir kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, aku menawari untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dan ternyata, aku malah terjerat kasus ini..."

"Sothesby's dan Knightsbridge? Pasti anak orang kaya." gumam James sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kau bilang dia punya pacar, ya? Kalau begitu, peluangmu untuk mendapatkannya berkurang, dong. Atau kau rela mau menjadi kekasih keduanya? Dia manis, sih. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya. Sayang, aku—"

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bercuap-cuap mengenai masalah pribadi?" tegur Kingsley yang sekarang sedang berlutut di samping mayat. Kedua tangannya terpasang sarung tangan karet berwarna putih. "Dan berhubung kalian tidak sibuk, bisa tolong bantu aku di sini mencari barang bukti?"

"Maaf, maaf." kata James sambil tertawa pelan dan ikut berlutut di samping Kinglsey. Sang detektif juga memakai sarung tangan karetnya sebelum melanjutkan penyelidikan. "Apa yang kau temukan, Kingsley?"

"Kenyataan bahwa korban tewas dengan satu tembakan di sini." Sebuah lubang peluru kali ini tampak di balik rambut-rambut korban, tepat di pangkal leher.

James mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Matanya kemudian menyusuri tiap senti dari mayat di depannya, berusaha mencari apa yang ganjil dari mayat ini. Hingga...

"Ada yang aneh menempel di jarinya." gumam Sirius. Si polisi berambut hitam itu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dan agak samar..."

Mendengar celetukan si polisi lalu lintas, dua polisi kriminal yang berlutut di samping mayat langsung memindahkan perhatian mereka ke jari-jari mayat tersebut. Benar apa kata Sirius. Ada sedikit noda hitam di jarinya. "Apa menurutmu, Kinglsey?" tanya James.

"Tampak seperti tinta hitam..." balas sang polisi berkulit gelap.

James hanya menggumam pelan tak jelas sambil mengambil sapu tangan putih miliknya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia menempelkan sapu tangan tersebut ke noda hitam yang mulai mengering itu dan mengambil sedikit bagian dari tinta hitam yang melekat di jari korban. Sang detektif kemudian mengambil kantung plastik transparan dan kembali dengan sangat hati-hati memasukkan sapu tangan putih tersebut ke dalam kantung.

"James," Suara Kinglsey berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi James dari hasil temuannya. "Ada sebuah serabut tipis berwarna kehitaman yang menempel juga di kuku korban."

Dengan pinset kecil, Peter Pettigrew mengambil serabut misterius tersebut dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah dua detektif yang sekarang memperhatikan dengan begitu seksama. "Menurutmu, ini apa, Kinglsey?" tanya James. Dahinya mengerenyit dalam, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai bahan apakah yang ada di depannya ini.

"Seperti serabut benang. Sepertinya sedikit terlepas dari kain sebuah pakaian. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama. Dan dilihat dari warna kainnya, sepertinya sesuatu yang berwarna hitam."

"Oke, tinta berwarna hitam, serta pakaian hitam. Benar-benar klise." decak Sirius sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Aku keluar dari sini. Toh, urusanku sudah selesai."

"Kau mau mengantar pacarmu pulang?" tanya James, iseng, membuat Sirius mengerang pelan.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau Remus bukan pacarku! Dia sudah punya pacar, James!"

Si detektif berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat sahabatnya itu berjalan menjauh sambil bersungut-sungut. Mata cokelat tuanya masih menatap sosok polisi tersebut pergi menghilang bersama dengan pemuda manis bernama Remus.

"Hei, James."

Mendengar panggilan pelan dari rekannya, James menoleh ke arah Kingsley yang sekarang sedang menyingkap jas hitam berlumuran darah yang dikenakan korban. Di balik jas tersebut, kemeja berwarna putih berdarah tampak. "Coba lihat ini." gumam Kinglsey. Sang polisi kemudian bergerak ke samping, memberi ruang yang lebih bagi James untuk melihat hasil temuannya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh Kinglsey, James segera bergerak ke samping Kingsley dan melihat sendiri apa yang ada di balik jas. Sebuah pistol berwarna perak yang tersemat di sabuk sang korban. Sebuah _handgun _sederhana dengan tipe Barreta 92 keluaran Italia. Namun, yang menarik perhatian James dan juga Kingsley adalah sebuah simbol yang terukir di pegangan pistol.

Ukiran seekor ular.

"Ular, ya?"

Suara feminin itu sukses membuat kepala dua polisi itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat berdiri di belakang mereka. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap penuh arti dan seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang merah oleh lipstik. "Aku juga menemukan hal yang sama di pistol semua mayat di sini."

"Kalau begitu, ini kemungkinan besar adalah anggota mafia yang terbunuh di gudang beberapa minggu yang lalu." ucap Kinglsey. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan menepuk-nepuk debu dari pakainnya. "Sepertinya ini juga pembunuhan karena persaingan antar mafia, persis seperti yang terjadi di gudang."

"Kurasa bukan, Kingsley." gumam James pelan. Sang detektif masih berlutut di samping korban dengan mata cokelat menatap berkeliling ke sekitar ruangan, mengamati posisi mayat-mayat lainnya. Total dari seluruh mayat yang mereka temukan di rumah tua ini ada delapan. "Dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi di gudang waktu itu, kondisi sangatlah berbeda jauh. Kita jelas melihat terjadi adu tembak—atau setidaknya percobaan untuk membalas serangan musuh. Tapi, sekarang, perlawanan seolah-olah tak ada. Mereka bahkan tidak mencabut pistol masing-masing dari sarungnya. Agak aneh kalau mereka tidak mencabut pistol dan menyerang balik para musuhnya."

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu, Potter?" tanya si polisi perempuan bernama Lily.

"Mereka tidak mencabut pistol. Kemungkinan besar, orang yang mereka hadapi mereka anggap tidak membahayakan bagi mereka. Itulah sebabnya mereka merasa tidak perlu repot-repot mencabut senjata mereka. Aku curiga kalau orang itu adalah orang yang mereka kenal atau telah menjadi rekan mereka." lanjut James.

"Jadi, pembunuhnya bukanlah orang lain melainkan teman mereka sendiri?" Kali ini giliran Kingsley yang bertanya yang kemudian mendapat jawaban satu anggukan dari James.

"Kalau mereka memang rekan, kenapa orang-orang ini dibunuh?" tanya Lily, masih kurang puas dengan analisis tanggung yang diungkapkan James.

"Alasannya bisa bermacam-macam. Yang paling mungkin yaitu adanya perselisihan di antara mereka. Entah perselisihan apa, tapi sepertinya cukup krusial sampai terjadi pembunuhan seperti ini."

Ketiga polisi itu terdiam sambil memperhatikan mayat terakhir yang masih terkapar di bawah kaki mereka. Mayat dengan jumlah tembakan yang paling sedikit di antara yang lainnya, sementara mayat-mayat lainnya memperoleh paling sedikit empat tembakan.

"Kau menemukan sidik jari, Lily?" tanya Kingsley pada akhirnya, setelah berdiam selama beberapa detik.

Si perempuan berambut cokelat itu mendesah panjang. "Entahlah. Sepertinya sidik-sidik jari yang kutemukan di seluruh ruangan ini bukan milik pembunuhnya, melainkan milik mereka. Tapi, kalau jejak aku menemukannya. Jejak sepatu yang tak terlalu jelas karena berusaha dihilangkan sebaik mungkin oleh pembunuhnya."

"Berarti, petunjuk kita untuk sementara hanyalah tinta hitam, serabut benang, dan ular." gumam James pelan.

Entah kenapa, James mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai ular-ular ini...

* * *

><p>John Lupin melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Lagi-lagi banknya dirampok. Kali ini cabang yang berada di Old Street. Setelah South Kensington dan Queen's Park, sekarang giliran Old Street yang dirampok. Ketiganya bahkan dilakukan oleh kelompok yang sama. The Werewolves pimpinan Fenrir Greyback. Memikirkan tentang Greyback membuat John menggeram kesal.<p>

Sebagai pemilik bank, John Lupin sudah memerintahkan kepada seluruh banknya untuk memperketat penjagaan. Ia bahkan sengaja menambahkan jumlah petugas keamanan dan dengan khusus meminta Metropolitan Police Service untuk melindungi bank-banknya. Sayang, Met tidak menyanggupi permintaannya karena—mengutip perkataan seorang Rufus Scrimegeour—penduduk London bukanlah satu orang, melainkan jutaan. Tugas Met adalah melindungi jutaan penduduk London, bukan satu orang saja.

Ingin sekali rasanya John mencekik leher keriput si polisi sok tahu itu.

Begitu sampai di kantornya di Canary Wharf, John Lupin langsung mengurung diri di kantornya. Ia sudah meninggalkan pesan khusus kepada Molly Weasley, asistennya, untuk tidak mengganggunya, apapun yang terjadi. Ia ingin berkonsentrasi mengurus bank-banknya yang lain demi menghindarkan nasib buruk seperti yang terjadi pada tiga bank sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, konsentrasi sang direktur bank buyar saat _intercom _kantornya berbunyi pelan. Sang sekertaris rupanya melupakan pesan sang atasan.

"_Sir, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda._"

"Dan katakan padanya kalau aku sibuk. Dan Molly, aku sudah bilang tadi pagi untuk tidak menggangguku, kan? Itu berlaku sampai sekarang!" bentak John kesal. Mata dan jarinya masih sibuk menatap layar komputer, memonitori bisnis banknya.

"_Tapi, Sir, dia memaksa dan tak mau menunggu._"

"Suruh saja ia pulang. Aku tidak akan mau menemuinya hari ini, besok, dan besok, dan besok."

"_Tapi, Sir..._"

"Molly, Ini terakhir kalinya aku memperingatkanmu! Jangan ganggu aku kalau kau tidak mau kupecat!"

"_Sir, Tuan ini memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang, kau pasti akan mengizinkannya untuk masuk saat kau tahu namanya._"

John menggeram pelan, kesal dengan sekretarisnya yang keras kepala. Atau mungkin kekesalannya itu lebih tepat kalau ditujukan kepada tamu menyebalkan sok terkenal yang ada di luar pintunya. Setengah hati, John bertanya, "Siapa orang brengsek yang mau bertemu denganku?"

"_Dia mengaku namanya Black. Orion Black._"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

Omerta : sumpah anggota mafia buat gak banyak bacot tentang temennya sesama mafia. Vow of silence ala mafia

A friend of mine : cara mengenalkan orang ketiga yang bukan anggota dari keluarga mafia yang bisa disumpah buat jadi bagian dari kelompok kriminal

Cugine : soldier muda yang punya prospek cerah

Button : soldier dalam tubuh mafia. Bisa juga berarti a 'made' member of mafia. Semacam anggota kehormatan.

Contract : perintah untuk membunuh.

Cleaning : menutupi jejak untuk meyakinkan kalo mereka gak diikutin.

Auctioneer : orang yang cuap-cuap di atas podium sewaktu lelang. Yang mengenalkan barang lelang sekaligus yang nyebutin harga-harga yang ditawarkan.

Tube : sebutan untuk jalur kereta bawah tanah di London.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya kelaaarr! Dengan ini, utang saya kelar satu chapter. Ohohoho. Bales review dulu, deh. Ehehe.

**Aicchan : **Jangan digangguin, Kak. Orang lagi nge-date, ntar kena kutuk. #apanya Bahahaha! Iya, dooong! Seme harus bikin pendekatan duluuu! Hahahah! XD Misteri keluarganya Siri mungkin chapter depan bakal sedikit kebongkar. Sedikit. Hohohoho. Dan masalah Tom yang culik Remus... Saya nyam-nyum aja, yaaa :D Makasih reviewnya!

**Ambudaff : **Hahaha! Gudangnya mirip, ya? Emang agak terinspirasi dari gudang ngok-ngok itu. Dan yang ketinggalan hamburger itu sebenernya Alfred, kok, bukan Arthur. Hehehe. Sev udah mulai beraksi disini! Bahkan ada Lucy juga, lhooo! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**CCloveRuki : **Gak ada yang dukung Riddle, nih? Poor Riddle... #usepusep #plak Dan kenapa banyak yang curiga sama Riddle? Dia baek, kooookkk~ Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Matthew Shinez : **Ahahaha! Emang, dah, si Remus aneh-aneh aja. Sekali-kali bikin dia sering diculik dan jadi anak polos enak juga. Aduuuh... Kenapa pada curiga sama Riddle? Kasian, lho, dia dicurigai terus. Dia orang baek, kooookk... Bisa jadi yang nyulik sebenernya Sirius, hayoo? #plak Emang James masih bocah #dzig Di sini Sev udah lumayan banyak bergerak. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Nyasar-tan : **Hello! Lama gak liat dirimu. Hohoho. Kenapa cekikikan? Dan masalah bakat... kayaknya emang otak saya yang kriminal... O.o Peter di sini gak saya bikin jadi pengkhianat. Mungkin. #plak Habis, saya kasian sama dia jadi kambing congek mulu. Hahahah! Pairingnya James? Saya masih gak tau... Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Sun-T : **Aaawww~ #pelukciumremmyjuga Gak ada-apa, Kak. Sekarang jamannya seme yang agresif, langsung tancep kasih nomer telepon! Hahahah! Dan sebenernya otak saya mulai nge-hang mikirin kasusnya, Kak. Gimana, dooonnng... TTATT Silakan ditebak-tebak! Itulah serunya cerita misteri. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**Ry0kiku : **Saya malah ngebayangin Alfred O.o Dan Remus emang cacat. Hohoho. #plak Tenang, sejarahnya Sirius bentar lagi nongol, kok. Mungkin di 2 chapter berikutnya udah bakal ketauan. Hehehe. Iya, ya? Tapi, emang lebih enak kalo ngetik di motherfandom. Hahaha! Makasih reviewnya!

**KiiNkuma Ken : **Hehhee. Sekali-kali James dominan gak apa-apa, dooong. Hohoho. Kalo di buku, sih, setau saya gak disebut siapa yang lebih tinggi. Kalo di film, dengan berat hati, saya bilang Remus... Ini di chapter ini ada Riddle, kok. Hehhee. Makasih reviewnya!

**Jeanne-jaques San : **Gak apa-apa. Heheh. Biar gak ketinggalan, sekalian di-alert aja, gimana? OuO #pengennya #plak Aduh, makasih udah dikasih tau typonya. Ntar saya usahain lebih sedikit lagi typonya, dan semoga malah gak ada. Hehehe. Banyak yang penasaran sama masa lalunya Sirius, ya? Hahha. Sabar, bentar lagi juga ketauan. Makasih reviewnya!

**Psychochiatrist : **... Boy, pennem lo susah amat diketik... #plak Dan emang chapter 3 pendek. Sambil tidur gue ngerjainnya, alias ngelindur. Hahaha! Iya, ya? Analisisnya beneran gak maksa? Tapi berasa sampahe ahe ahe, deh... Iyaaa! Sev nyusup di kelompok mafia. Dan disini dia udah beraksi sebagai mafia!Sev! Misi Snape-abuse telah saya jalankan! Muahahahah! XD Makasih reviewnya, booy!

**Choco : **kasian Tom kalo dicurigain... O.o #plak makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

**Micon : **Hahah. Belom, kok. Dan lagi-lagi ada yang curiga sama Tom. Kasian, Tom. Kamu dicurigain terus... #usepusepkepalatom #ditempeleng JamesSev... Jujur, saya masih gak tau siapa yang pantes buat dapetin James. Jujur. Aduuh... yang di YGO udah ilang semua feel-nya. Maaf, ya. Ntar kalo udah kena lagi feelnya, saya usahain tamatin, deh. Hehhee. Makasih reviewnya!

**Yoshioka Beillschmidt : **... Oh, Gilbo. Kenapa nama belakangmu harus susah diketik? #dzig Hah? Kenapa James jadi Alfred? Emang sikapnya rada mirip, sih... Hahhaha. Dan noooo~ Il Dottore gak om-om! Lovi bukan om-oooommm~ #pelukeratlovino Makasih reviewnya!

Semuanya sudah dibalas! Sekarang, mari kembali ke sekecup. Review sangat dinanti demi menyegarkan sedikit mata dan otak saya dari sekecup ngok-ngok ini. Hehehe.


	6. Chapter 5: Banks and Operas

**A/N : **Tau, gak? Laptop saya baru kena virus aneh yang menyebalkan sampe-sampe harus di-install ulang semuanya. Untung aja tu virus kampret gak makan datanya...

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaan tante saya, namanya JK Rowling. Dan setting-nya pake setting homeland calon suami saya, Prince Harry, England. #superngarep2011 #plak

**Warning : **Gak ada warning-warningan. Paling cuma TRRL.

* * *

><p><em>__Dia mengaku namanya Black. Orion Black._/

John terhenyak saat mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh Molly Weasley, sekretarisnya. Keningnya berkerenyit sementara pikirannya digempur oleh beribu-ribu pertanyaan seputar kedatangan pria misterius tersebut. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, ada satu tanda tanya besar yang terus muncul di benak John.

Mau apa seorang Orion Black datang ke kantornya?

Memutuskan untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu, John akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempersilakan saja tamu tak diundangnya itu untuk masuk. Ditekannya satu tombol pada intercom dan ia berkata, "Suruh dia masuk, Molly." Ia lalu kembali berkonsentrasi ke layar komputer, berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi John Lupin untuk menunggu tamunya masuk. Dalam hitungan detik, pintu sudah terbuka dan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan paras rupawan melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor pribadi sang direktur. Kain serba hitam membungkus tubuh sang pria paruh baya itu dengan begitu elegan. Kedua tangannya terbungkus nyaman oleh sarung tangan hitam berbahan kulit dan sekarang sedang ia lepaskan satu demi satu.

"Lama tak jumpa, John." sapa Orion Black dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan hingga akhirnya berhadap-hadapan dengan lawan bicaranya yang sedang duduk dan memijit-mijit kepala.

John Lupin menghela napas panjang sementara jari-jarinya masih memijit keningnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Mungkin karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang—apalagi ia seorang Orion Black—cukup membuat sakit kepala yang ia rasakan sebelumnya menjadi semakin parah. "Kau mau apa kemari?" tanyanya, diiringi desah napas panjang.

"Hanya ingin menengok bagaimana keadaanmu setelah perampokan di dua cabang bank milikmu itu."

Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut John Lupin saat mendengar ucapan Orion. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirik tajam ke arah Orion. "Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengucapkan itu, kau membuang-buang waktu. Bukan waktumu, tapi waktuku. Katakan saja sekarang terus terang kau butuh pinjaman berapa? Aku tidak suka orang yang basa-basi!" bentaknya kasar.

Meskipun menerima bentakan yang cukup pedas dari John, Orion tetap saja bersikap tenang. Dengan mata abu-abu terangnya, ia menatap lurus sosok John Lupin yang tampak begitu lelah. "Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu padaku, Lupin." desisnya pelan.

Tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut John. "Oh, maafkan aku, wahai Tuan Orion Black yang terhormat kalau kalimatku barusan melukai perasaanku." ucapnya dengan sinis. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, Sir? Sebutkan saja jumlah angka yang kau butuhkan, dan aku akan sediakan dalam sekejap. Dan masalah bank-ku yang dirampok, itu tidak terlalu penting. Hiraukan saja."

"... Aku paling tak suka saat kau bersikap sinis seperti ini, John."

Kesabaran seorang John Lupin akhirnya habis sudah. Sang pria berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan penuh kemarahan. "Jadi, sekarang apa maumu, hah? Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk berbincang-bincang tak penting, lebih baik kau keluar saja! Banyak hal yang harus kuurus!"

Bentakan dan pengusiran yang diucapkan terus terang oleh John rupanya tidak menggoyahkan seorang Orion Black. Ia masih berdiri tegap di depan meja kerja sang direktur bank, menatap lurus ke mata lawan bicaranya dengan mata abu-abunya yang dingin. "Aku kemari justru untuk membantumu mengatasi masalah perampokan itu."

"Apa? Mencari pelakunya? Tidak usah, terima kasih. Polisi sudah bergerak lebih cepat daripada kau." cibir John, kesal. "Toh, semua orang juga sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan perampokan itu. Semua orang yang bisa membaca koran dan melihat siaran berita sudah tahu kalau pelakunya The Werewolves brengsek itu..."

"Dan itulah sebabnya aku kemari, John." kata Orion sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku datang untuk memberikan solusi padamu mengenai serigala-serigala menjijikkan itu."

Perkataan Orion sukses membuat John terdiam. Dengan tatapan ragu, ia melirik Orion yang masih tersenyum. "... Kau serius?"

"Tentu. Bukan kau saja yang dirugikan oleh mereka. Aku juga." geram Orion Black. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan memutari meja kerja John yang besar. "Kau ingat dengan kasus beberapa hari yang lalu? Sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah gudang?"

"... Itu gudangmu?" tanya John, terperanjat.

Orion mengangguk pelan. Geraman kekesalan terdengar samar dari mulutnya dan perlahan ia mengangguk. "Gudang itu sebenarnya milik salah satu _associate_-ku. Malam itu, beberapa _soldier _sengaja kutempatkan di sana untuk mengatur transaksi yang akan dilangsungkan di gudang itu. Sialnya, transaksi itu hanyalah kedok semata untuk membunuhi para anak buahku."

"Dan urusannya denganku?" tanya John acuh tak acuh. "Yang kudengar, kasus itu masih dalam penyelidikan dan tak jelas siapa pelakunya. Dapat informasi darimana kau kalau pelakunya adalah para Werewolves?"

Orion mendengus. "Met adalah sekumpulan polisi-polisi bodoh yang tak bisa menemukan petunjuk sekalipun petunjuk itu disodorkan dengan sangat jelas di bawah hidung mereka."

John masih tampak ragu. Matanya masih menatap waspada ke arah Orion dan ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi, tujuanmu kemari untuk apa? Kau hanya mau mengabarkan kalau kita punya musuh yang sama? Itu saja?"

"Tentu tidak. _You see_..." Orion memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lurus John yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Para Werewolves itu hanya menyerang _associate_-ku. Kau tahu seberapa pentingnya _associate _bagi kelompokku, kan? _Associate _bagaikan bahan bakar yang menggerakkan organisasi. Tanpa para _associate, _tamat sudah riwayat organisasi. Dan sekarang, serigala-serigala kampung ini malah menyerang sumber-sumberku yang krusial dengan seenaknya. Mereka juga membunuhi _soldier_-ku.

"Jadi, aku kemari untuk memberimu bantuan, John. Aku akan melindungi bank-mu dari serangan Werewolves yang berikutnya. _Soldier-soldier _terbaikku akan kutempatkan di setiap cabang bank-mu di London. Aku tak bisa membiarkan para Werewolves itu kembali merangsek masuk ke dalam brankasmu, menggasak jutaan uang dari tempatmu."

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melarangku." ucap Orion tegas. "Aku sudah memerintahkan para _capo _untuk mengerahkan _soldier _terbaik mereka mengamankan bank-mu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

John Lupin hanya bisa berdiri mematung, menatap Orion dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lancang betul orang satu ini menempatkan anak buahnya di tiap bank-nya tanpa mita izin darinya terlebih dulu. Meskipun demikian, ada sedikit rasa bersyukur atas tindakan lancang Orion ini. Memang betul kata sang pria berambut hitam itu. Polisi tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa satu hal." Orion memutar tubuhnya, sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kantor pribadi John. "Aku juga sudah menyuruh beberapa orang _soldier _untuk mengawasi dan mengawal putramu. Rahasia, tentu saja. Aku tahu betul bagaimana Remus benci untuk diawasi secara terang-terangan."

John tak bisa menyembunyikan mulutnya yang menganga lebar, terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh Orion. Kapan orang ini melakukan itu semua? Barusan? Kemarin? Dua hari lalu? Minggu lalu? Bulan lalu? Atau jangan-jangan sudah lama sekali?

"... Kau seharusnya memberitahuku sebelum melakukan apa-apa, Orion..." gumam John, sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap Orion yang seenaknya. Meski tindakan Orion itu membantu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya menentukan ini dan itu.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mau menerima bantuanku ini."

"Tapi, kalau kau membicarakannya denganku, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya. Terutama mengenai pengawal Remus. Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Dan kau mau membahayakan putramu, John? Setelah apa yang kau alami dengan Werewolves? Bisa-bisa target 'curian' berikutnya adalah putramu." balas Orion. "Kau mau membiarkan itu terjadi?"

John terdiam. Tentu ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Remus jatuh ke tangan Werewolves. Sekumpulan penjahat berdarah dingin—terutama Greyback—yang tak kenal ampun. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Remus seandainya itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau membantuku sampai sejauh ini, Orion?" tanya John, menyuarakan pertanyaan besar yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya sejak informasi demi informasi diungkapkan oleh Orion.

Pertanyaan John membuat Orion terdiam sesaat. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Dengan yakin, ia menjawab pasti:

"Karena kau adalah _assoiate_-ku yang paling berharga."

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

"Hei, Sirius. Menurutmu, perlukah aku minta izin pada pacarmu itu? Kau tahu—rambut cokelat, mata cokelat, dan sangat manis—karena sudah mencuri satu makan malam romantis bersama pacarnya?"

"Bicara seperti itu sekali lagi, James, kutendang kau keluar dari apartemenku."

James Potter hanya tertawa riang saat Sirius melemparkan sebuah tatakan gelas berwarna merah tua dari seberang ruangan. Dengan gerakan yang lincah, James berhasil menghindar dari serangan seorang Sirius. Sambil tertawa-tawa, ia merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa berlapis beludru berwarna hitam dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di _coffee table _di depannya. "Oh, ayolah. Akui saja kalau pemuda manis itu memang kekasihmu." goda James. "Sudah dua kali aku memergoki kalian berdua sedang kencan."

Sirius mendongakkan kepalanya dari panci berisi pasta yang sedang ia rebus. "Oke. Pertama, dia bukan pacarku. Kedua, kami tidak pernah kencan."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan saat di Three Broomstick?"

"Kebetulan saja kami bertemu dan berbincang-bincang."

"Di saat kau ada patroli? Tumben-tumbennya kau bolos patroli..."

"Hei, bukan urusanmu kalau aku bolos patroli! Lagipula, aku hanya menemaninya _brunch _saja, kok!"

"Oke, oke. Lalu yang malam-malam itu apa? Kalian baru kencan, kan?"

"Kencan apanya. Justru dia yang baru kencan dengan pacarnya—"

"Pacar?" James langsung terbangun dari posisi duduknya, tampak sangat terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Kau pacaran dengan orang yang sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya diiringi cengiran dan tawa pelan.

Sirius mengerang kesal saat mendengarkan asumsi ngaco seorang detektif bernama James Potter. "Kau tahu, James. Dari sekian banyak hipotesamu, yang barusan itu yang paling jelek..."

"Jadi itu benar?" seru James, terperangah lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar gembira saat mendengarkan 'pengakuan' terselubung Sirius. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan seseorang?"

Sirius menggeleng-geleng pelan dan mendesah panjang. "Pantas saja Lily mengusirmu dari rumah. Suaramu yang cempreng itu mengganggu gendang telinga dan ketenangan apartemenku, kau tahu itu?" gumamnya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya, pusing dengan tuduhan-tuduhan aneh yang terus menerus ditunjukkan kepada dirinya.

Mendengar nama tunangannya disebut-sebut, giliran James yang mengerang kesal. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah yang ia pegang. "Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Lily bisa marah seperti itu. Aku hanya menyinggung soal Snivellus yang tak pernah muncul lagi ke markas. Aku yakin ia mulai betah berada di lingkungan kriminal. Tampangnya saja sudah kriminal seperti itu..."

"Bagaimanapun juga, Lily dan Snivellus itu sahabat. Wajar kalau tunanganmu itu marah besar saat kau menuduh teman dekatnya itu sebagai pengkhianat." ucap Sirius. Ia sekarang sedang sibuk meniriskan pasta dan meletakkannya di sebuah mangkuk besar sebelum menuangkan saus tomat di atasnya. Tak ketinggalan, sang polisi juga memarut keju di atas pasta dan sejumput basil sebelum membawanya ke tempat James. "Agak kurang ajar kalau kau bicara seperti."

"Tapi, dia mencurigakan!" erang James kesal. Sang polisi berkaca mata mengambil salah satu piring yang dibawakan oleh Sirius dan mulai mengambil pasta yang disuguhkan oleh Sirius. "Selain itu, pasta buatanmu jauh lebih enak dari Lily. Dan tolong jangan bocorkan yang satu itu padanya. Ia bisa marah besar."

"Kenapa kau selalu sekesal itu kalau mengenai Snape, huh, James?" tanya Sirius, mengikuti gerakan James dan mengambil pasta. "Salah apa dia sampai kau sesebal itu padanya?"

"Itu sama saja dengan pertanyaan: Bagaimana kalau seekor ular diberikan tangan dan kaki."

"... Dia bisa makan lebih banyak?"

"Bukan. Dia pasti akan menggigitnya tanpa ragu. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau memberikan tangan dan kakinya ke depan seekor ular."

"... Dan hubungannya dengan Snivellus?"

"Tidak ada!" seru James riang dan memakan pastanya dengan begitu antusias. "Aku hanya tak ingin membicarakan tentang Snivellus di saat seperti ini."

Sirius hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan James. Ia yang barusan membawa-bawa Severus Snape ke permukaan, sekarang malah dia yang tak mau membahasnya. Memutuskan kalau makan dalam keadaan hening seperti ini sangat menyebalkan, Sirius memutuskan untuk mencari topik pembicaraan baru. Seperti kasus pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi, misalnya?

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus pembunuhan baru-baru ini? Kau tahu? Yang terjadi di rumah tua waktu itu."

"Oh, saat kau mau mengantarkan pulang pacarmu, ya?"

"Berapa kali kubliang kalau Remus bukan pacar—"

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda." kata James sambil tertawa. "Tapi, lain kali kalau kita bertemu, kau harus memperkenalkanku padanya, ya? Siapa tahu nanti kalian benar-benar akan menikah, aku bisa menjadi pendamping pria kalian dan menjadi wali anak kalian. Hei, kau pasti akan menjadikanku wali anak kalian kalau seandainya itu terjadi, kan? Dan masalah pendamping pria juga—"

"James. Kasus." potong Sirius dengan begitu sinisnya.

"Oke, oke. Ya, ampun. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang seberapa pentingnya aku sebagai sahabatmu..." James menyuap satu sendok pasta sebelum menarik napas. "Kau ingat tentang tinta hitam yang kita temukan pada jari korban? Ternyata itu bukan sekedar tinta, melainkan tinta semir sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Setelah diselidiki di laboratorium, ditemukan lanolin, turpentine, naphtha, dan bahan-bahan lainnya pembentuk semir yang terkandung dalam noda hitam tersebut. Selain itu, kalaupun itu tinta tulis biasa, tak mungkin akan selama itu bisa menempel pada jari korban, apalagi setelah kuusap dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Tinta biasa pasti sudah hilang, sementara semir sepatu akan menodai kulit dan sulit untuk dihilangkan."

"Semir sepatu, ya..." gumam Sirius pelan. "Kenapa ada semir sepatu di tangan korban?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia baru saja menyemir sepatunya. Atau, dilihat dari posisinya yang jatuh tersungkur, mungkin ia sedang berlutut memegangi kaki si pelaku pembunuhan." jawab James santai. "Itu berarti korban sempat memohon kepada si pelaku untuk tidak membunuhnya."

Sirius hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, mengiyakan analisis sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah menemukan tersangka?"

Pertanyaan Sirius sukses membuat James Potter menunduk kecewa dan menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Tak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian ganjil di tempat itu. Perempuan tua yang melaporkan tentang kasus ini sebenarnya adalah istri penjaga rumah tua itu. Ia datang ke sana untuk memeriksa kondisi rumah tua tersebut menggantikan suaminya yang sedang sakit."

"Berarti rumah tua itu sudah lama kosong dan tidak ditempati?"

"Ya. Seharusnya. Menurut kesaksian ibu penjaga rumah itu, sih." kata James sambil mengunyah pastanya perlahan-lahan. Dahinya berkerenyit dalam saat mengingat-ingat hasil interogasi polisi dengan si pelapor. "Rumah itu dulu dibeli oleh seseorang dan sejak awal tidak pernah ditinggali. Pembeli misterius itu langsung menitipkan rumah itu kepada suami wanita tua itu untuk terus dirawat. Biaya perawatan serta honornya juga diberikan melalui transfer bank."

"Apa ada tanda-tanda pembongkaran paksa?"

"Anehnya, tidak. Seolah-olah para korban itulah pemilik rumah itu." James meletakkan piring pastanya. Memikirkan kasus seperti ini membuatnya tak sanggup menikmati makanan yang tersaji di depannya. "Dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah simbol ular pada masing-masing pistol yang dibawa korban. Oh, dan bukan hanya pistol saja, tapi juga beberapa tempat di rumah itu menyimpan simbol-simbol yang berhubungan dengan ular."

Mendengar itu, Sirius mengerang kesal. "Ular? Lagi? Astaga... Lalu, bank apa yang ia pakai untuk transfer?"

"Kau pasti akan kaget mendengar nama banknya." James terbatuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sirius. "Lupin. Bank yang digunakan si pembeli misterius itu adalah bank milik Lupin."

"Lupin?" ulang Sirius, bingung. "Bank milik keluarga Remus?"

James mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau harus mengawasi gerakan teman kencan barumu, Sirius. Dia sepertinya agak mencurigakan." James kemudian kembali melanjutkan sesi makan malamnya setelah piring berisi pasta itu sempat terlupakan. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar dering telepon yang berasal dari saku celananya. Sang detektif merogoh sakunya, mencari telepon genggamnya. "Pesan dari Lily." gumamnya pelan. Dibacanya dengan teliti pesan yang tertulis di telepon genggamnya dan ia menggeram kesal.

Mendengar geraman penuh amarah dari sahabatnya, Sirius mendongak sambil menaikan satu alis matanya. "Pesan apa, James?"

James memasukkan telepon genggamnya dengan sangar ke dalam saku celananya. Kemarahan tampak jelas terlukis di wajah James. "Dia bilang kalau dia mau pergi ke Royal Opera House bersama Snivellus melihat Phantom of the Opera!"

"Aku tak tahu kalau dua orang itu penggemar opera."

James tidak membalas ucapan Sirius. Detektif berambut berantakan itu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berkata, "Cepat ganti baju. Kita susul mereka."

"Susul?" ulang Sirius, terkejut. "Kau mau susul kemana? Ke gedung opera? Aku tak tahan opera, James! Pekikan dan segala lolongan mengerikan yang merusak gendang telinga itu sangat amat tak tertahankan!"

"Kau pikir aku tahan?" jerit James, panik. "Lebih baik kau suruh aku dengarkan bunyi sirene polisi yang mengganggu itu!"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa—"

"Kita sahabat baik, kan?"

"... Ya..."

"Baik senang maupun sedih?"

"... Sepertinya aku tak menyukai kelanjutkan dari perbincangan ini..."

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut!" ucap James. Ia kemudian menyeret Sirius menuju kamar sang polisi lalu lintas untuk mempersiapkan diri ke gedung opera.

* * *

><p>Remus berjalan keluar dari mobil sedan mewah milik Riddle dan sekarang berdiri menghadap ke sebuah gedung bercat putih. Pilar-pilar besar menjadi pembuka gedung, memberi kesan mewah dan megah. Begitu banyak orang—pria maupun wanita—berjalan dengan santai masuk ke dalam gedung. Dalam balutan pakaian mahal, mereka tampak begitu elegan.<p>

Remus mendesah napas lesu. Diliriknya tiket opera yang ia pegang. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengikuti hobi Riddle untuk pergi ke acara opera. Sudah ratusan macam cara Remus gunakan untuk menghindari ajakan dari pacarnya itu, tapi sayang. Lidah Riddle jauh lebih ahli dalam merayu dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penuh permohonan manis. Belum lagi mata birunya yang berubah memelas saat Remus berkata tidak.

"Kau sudah siap, Remus?" tanya Riddle yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajahnya saat Remus mengangguk. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Remus dan merangkulnya, merapikan sedikit kerutan jas hitam yang dikenakan olehnya. "Ayo, kita masuk. Sebelum gedung penuh dengan orang. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku benci terjebak di tengah kerumunan."

Dua sejoli itu berjalan menaiki tangga pualam menuju lobi gedung opera. Di sana, sudah banyak orang yang datang. Dengung-dengung percakapan antar para elit menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di lobi gedung tersebut.

Riddle menyodorkan segelas _champagne _kepada Remus sambil tersenyum. "Sedikit minuman sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang pertunjukan." ucapnya, sebelum meneguk _champagne_-nya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." bisik Remus sambil tersenyum. Diambilnya gelas kristal berisi cairan kuning keemasan yang disodorkan oleh Riddle. Rupanya _champagne _itu memang disediakan gratis oleh pihak penyelenggara untuk menemani para tamu menghabiskan waktu menunggu pintu gedung pertunjukkan dibuka. "Banyak sekali yang datang..." gumam sang pianis sambil menatap berkeliling. Begitu banyak orang dari kalangan menengah ke atas datang ke gedung itu.

Riddle hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menyecap _champagne_-nya. Mata birunya yang semula menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan para elit sosial yang datang, sekarang terpaku pada satu sosok manusia berambut cokelat. Pemuda paling manis yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Pemuda yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Mengatakan bahwa Remus sudah menjadi kekasihnya membuat senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Riddle. Namun, senyum itu sirna secara perlahan saat mata birunya menatap tangan kanan Remus. Tangan yang memegang gelas _champagne. _Ia kecewa saat tidak mendapati cincin tersemat di jari manis kekasihnya. Cincin lamaran yang sudah cukup lama ia berikan kepada Remus.

"Kau tidak memakai cincin lamaranku." gumam Riddle. Dahinya berkerenyit sementara matanya masih terpaku pada jari manis Remus. "Kau masih belum menerima lamaranku, Remus?"

Remus sedikit tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Riddle. Sungguh, ia tak membayangkan Riddle akan menanyakan tentang jawaban lamarannya di tempat seperti ini, tepat sebelum mereka masuk menonton opera. "Aku... Aku masih belum tahu jawabannya. Aku masih butuh waktu lagi."

Riddle menghela napas panjang, kecewa saat mendengar balasan Remus. "Kupikir menjalin hubungan selama setahun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berpikir mengenai hubungan kita berdua. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Ini dia. Inilah yang paling tidak disukai oleh Remus.

Desakan yang membuat Remus merasa bahwa ia adalah penjahat cinta nomor satu seluruh dunia karena menggantungkan harapan seorang pria tampan untuk menikahinya. Sungguh, Remus benci perasaan bersalah seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya butuh waktu untuk—"

"Berapa lama, Remus?" desak Riddle tak sabar. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku tak mungkin menunggu selamanya. Kau juga tahu kalau kau tak mungkin membiarkan lamaranku itu menggantung begitu saja. Kau harus menjawab ya atau tidak. Apa susahnya, Remus?"

Ingin Remus menjerit, 'Susah, brengsek! Kau pikir mudah menentukan jawaban yang akan membuatmu terikat seumur hidup dengan orang lain? Lain kali pikir pakai otak!' Tapi, sayang. Kalimat cercaan yang terkesan galau itu tidak ia ungkapkan. Tidak. Jangan di depan publik begini, terutama di depan Riddle. Bisa-bisa citranya sebagai anak baik-baik dan santun tercoreng.

"Tolong jangan mendesakku untuk mengambil keputusan secepat itu, Tom." desis Remus tak senang. Ia bahkan melangkah mundur, menjauhi sentuhan tangan Riddle untuk memperjelas rasa tidak sukanya. "Kau tahu kalau pernikahan itu bukan hal sepele semudah membalikkan tangan—"

"Aku tahu itu, Remus!" potong Riddle tak sabar. "Aku tahu konsekuensi dalam pernikahan. Aku tahu semuanya dan aku sudah siap. Aku siap untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, Remus."

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Remus lumer, menggelitik lidahnya untuk mengatakan 'ya'. Urat-urat di lehernya menegang untuk mengangguk.

Sialnya, otak rasional Remus bekerja terlalu dominan sampai-sampai gerak refleksnya sekalipun terkontrol oleh sang otak.

"Aku butuh waktu, Tom." gumam Remus pada akhirnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia meneguk habis _champagne_-nya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. "Beri aku waktu lagi, kumohon."

Sirat kekecewaan terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata biru milik Riddle, membuat Remus lagi-lagi merasa menjadi penjahat terhebat sepanjang masa. Orang bodoh yang menyianyiakan lamaran dari seorang pria tampan, kaya, dan berkarisma seperti Tom Riddle.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." gumam Riddle. Terdengar jelas sekali nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Senyum tipis yang dipaksakan tampak hadir di bibirnya. "Aku akan menunggu balasanmu."

Tepat saat Riddle menutup mulutnya, pintu menuju ruang pertunjukkan dibuka, mempersilakan para tamu pemegang tiket konser untuk masuk. Beriring-iringan para tamu yang semula memenuhi lobi mulai bergerak menuju pintu masuk. Tiket yang mereka pegang mereka serahkan kepada penjaga pintu untuk dirobek sebagai tanda masuk. Dengan sabar, para penonton itu berjalan menyusuri deret demi deret kursi empuk berwarna merah, mencari-cari nomor kursinya. Beberapa orang _usher _tampak sibuk mengantarkan penonton yang kesulitan menemukan kursi duduknya, sementara yang lainnya memberikan arahan kepada penonton.

Riddle menggandeng Remus dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke deret kursi mereka. Dengan sopan, ia mempersilakan sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul olehnya.

"Lihat, Tom." ucap Remus antusias. Ia menunjuk tinggi ke langit-langit di atas mereka berdua. "Lampu gantung."

Di atas deretan kursi yang sehadapan dengan panggung tampak sebuah lampu gantung dari kristal. Sinar lampunya yang berwarna kuning keemasan tampak menyinari ruang pertunjukkan dengan kemilau mewah. Lampu tersebut tergantung dengan sebuah rantai tipis, menghubungkannya ke panel langit-langit.

Setelah para penonton duduk di kursinya, barulah lampu dipadamkan. Satu-satunya lampu yang menyala hanyalah lampu kristal besar yang menggantung di atas deretan kursi penonton dengan sinarnya diredupkan. Tirai merah yang menutup panggung perlahan terbuka dan orkestra mulai mengalunkan musik pembuka.

Pertunjukkan sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam, namun Remus Lupin mulai bosan. Memang lagu-lagu yang dihadirkan pada opera ini tidak membosankan. Akting para pemainnya juga tidak jelek, justru malah sangat baik. Entah kenapa, ia tetap tak bisa menikmati opera. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu dan langsung kabur ke bioskop terdekat dan menghabiskan waktunya menonton di sana.

Memikirkan tentang kemungkinan kabur diam-diam dari gedung opera membuat Remus melirik ke sebelah kirinya dimana Riddle begitu berkonsentrasi memperhatikan pertunjukkan. Rasanya ia tak akan panik mencari Remus nanti. Mungkin.

Pemikiran Remus untuk pergi dari gedung opera mendadak hilang saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai pipinya, melukai sedikit. Dahinya berkerenyit saat meraba pipinya yang cedera sambil mendesis kesakitan. Lukanya cukup perih meskipun goresannya tidak dalam. "Apa, sih, barusan?" gumamnya bingung. Ia mencari-cari benda tajam yang telah melukainya untuk mendapati sebuah serpihan aneh berwarna perak. "Apa ini?"

Pertanyaan Remus tidak terjawab ketika terdengar derit keras dari arah langit-langit ruang pertunjukkan. Kejadian berikutnya sukses membuat Remus terpaku, tak sanggup bicara apalagi bergerak.

Lampu gantung yang luar biasa besar itu jatuh menimpa orang-orang di bawahnya.

Pecahan kristal dan darah mengotori lantai.

Jeritan keras para penonton wanitalah yang membangunkan Remus dari lamunannya.

Lampu gantung itu jatuh, menimpa beberapa orang di bawahnya. Beberapa pecahan kristal mengenai Remus yang duduk tak jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya lampu.

Coret.

Pecahan kristal mengenai Remus yang duduk **bersebelahan** dengan lokasi jatuhnya lampu.

**To Be Cotinued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya selesai diketik! Sebelum saya kembali berkutat dengan studio perancangan dan menghadapi presentasi eksternal, saya mau update cerita ini dulu. Kemungkinan besar saya gak bisa update dan ngetik selama dua minggu ke depan. Harus bikin maket, benerin si sekecup, ngerender si sekecup pake v-ray yang sampe sekarang saya masih bingung gimana ngatur lighting-nya, aaaaaaaaahh!

Bales review dulu, deh...

**Aicchan : **Emang kenapa kalo ada Lucy sama Sev satu scene? Jangan bayangin yang aneh-aneh, Kak. Mereka cuma partner in crime dan partner in bed. #lho Belajar tentang mafia? Gak tau. Ini saya sampe sekarang sebenernya masih mabok sama istilah-istilah di mafia. Banyak amat, yaaaa... =A= Ahahah! Kalo insomnia emang susah mau diajak foursome sama kasur dkk. Kenapa gak rela, kak? Relain aja, deh. Ya? Ya? Ya? Soalnya sampe akhir nanti yang jadian bukan SBRL tapi TRRL #disambitlightsaber Tenang-tenang. Ini udah sedikit ketauan hubungan keluarga Remus sama Sirius. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, Kak! XD

**Yoshioka Beillschmidt : **Tapi merepotkaaaan... =A= Saya harus ngecek berulang kali biar gak salah. Hahaha. Itu namanya Remus telat mikir. Dia baru mikir pas diajakin Sirius. Otaknya baru dong pas itu. Hohoho. Jangaaaann... Lovi gak om-om! D8 Berarti dirimu bayangin si Rangga digrepe om-om, dong, pas bagian awal-awal? O.o Senjata Brighella bukan Barreta, itu senjata Lovi sama Oyabun. Kalo Brighella itu pake Browning. Kalo gak salah... Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Ambudaff : **Iyaaa... Saya keabisan ide mau pake adegan apaan, yaudah nyamber dari adegan di Dewa Ayah aja dulu. Masalah nasib si Sev nanti bakal semadesu Rangga atau nggak... Saya juga gak tau #plak Beneran, ini nasibnya juga saya masih gak tau mau jadi apa semuanya. Saya cuma ngikutin gerakan tangan sama otak yang mau membawa kemana #berasalagu Di sini udah disinggung sedikit hubungan keluarga Sirius sama Remus. Hehehe. Dan masalah maket sama sekecup... MAU BANGEEETT, AMBUUU! TOLONG BUANGIN KE PEMBUAT MAKET DAN SEKECUP PALING HANDAL SEJAGAT RAYA, TOLOOOOONNNG! DX (minta dibuatin maksudnya. Hehehe) Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Matthew Shinez : **Tenang. Dirimu gak bingung sendirian, kok. Saya aja masih bingung. Istilahnya bejubeeeelll... #bakar Ehehe. Yang tentang foursome sama kasur dkk itu tweet saya kalo udah mulai galau begadang. Sebenernya isi tweet temen saya bakal semacem itu semua kalo lagi galau begadang. Hahaha. Si Sirius sedikit sakit ati. Sedikit, tapi masih in-denial. Hohoho. Di sini udah diceritain maksud dan tujuan si Orion dateng. Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

**GreyLady89 : **Hallo! Iya, emang opening chapter ini mirip sama entah isi chapter berapa dari Dewa Ayah. Saya abis ide, hiks... TT^TT EMAAANNNG! James itu orang dengan mulut terember seluruh jagat raya! #lebeh Kenapa semua orang curiga sama Tom, sih? Di sini dia jadi orang baik, lho. Beneran. O.o Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

**CCloveRuki : **Kan itu di buku si Tom jahat. Kalo di sini itu fanfic! Yang jahat bisa jadi baik, yang baik justru bisa jadi jahat! XD Kaaan! Semuanya emang mencurigakan! Ayo, curigai semuanya! XD Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

**Elitharezze : **Hola! Selamat datang di review page! :D Nggak, kok. Sev gak kayak Brighella. Sev gak semadesu bocah satu itu. Beneran. O.o Waah, makasih udah mau review, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi chapter berikutnya! XD

**KiiNkuma Ken : **Wahaha! Sengaja saya cut di situ biar pada penasaran. Tapi, di chapter ini udah ketauan, lah, kira-kira si James mau bilang apa. Hohoho. Betul sekali! Semua kasus yang didapet Sirius itu sumbernya ke Remus! Hohoho. Kan si Sev itu jadi double agent, nyusup ke kelompok mafia gitu. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

**Ry0kiku : **Yaaah... Kenapa gak pake curcol? Padahal saya nungguin curcolan dirimu, lho. Serius. O.O Apanya yang edukatif? Orang cuma istilah abalita begono. Di Dewa Ayah ada tentang commedia dell'arte, lhooo! XD #teruskenapa Oh, iya, dooonng! XD #plak gak juga, sih. Saya masih suka sedikit kalo opera. Hohoho. Masa', sih, dia bawa hawa madesu lebih kuat dari si bocah termadesu itu? Mungkin karena di novelnya sendiri dia udah madesu kali, ya? O.o Dan si Orion itu kalo berdasarkan JK Rowling adalah bokapnya Sirius. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya! Semangat kuliahnya, ya! XD

Semuanya udah dibales. Sekarang, saatnya saya tidur. Kebiasaan, deh, ngetik sampe malem dan begadang, updatenya baru tengah malem. Ngapain, kek, begadangnya, ini ngetik. Hedeeeeehhhhh...


	7. chapter 6: Lamps and Interogations

**A/N : **Masih galau sama presentasi eksternal syalalala yang super kepoooohhh! Super kepo 2011, aaaaahhh! Satu-satunya pelipur lara dan teman saya di kala begadang sampe pagi sambil motong-motong birmet cuma seorang Ewan McGregor yang unyu. KENAPA EWAN GAK IKUTAN MAIN DI HARPOT, GRAAAAAHHH! DX #kembaligalau

**Disclaimer : **Terakhir saya cek, masih kepunyaan seorang ibu bernama JK Rowling. Kalo ini beneran punya saya, gak bakal saya repot-repot bikin maket 1:100. Saya suruh aja tukang maket paling cihuy seluruh jagat raya. Dan saya juga gak bakal repot-repot ber-sekecup-ria atau meng-GRAOK si v-ray yang SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN INI GIMANA CARANYA BIAR SINARNYA TERANG, ASTAGOOONNNNGG! DX #galaueksternal

Kira-kira ada, gak, ya, mantra yang bisa bikin maket dan bisa ngerender? Dibutuhkan segera.

**Warning : **Maaf kalo seandainya ada typo. Dan ini kenapa v-ray not responding terus, siiiihhh... #headbang Oiya. Sama slash/gay/terserah-mau-pake-yang-mana. Sedikit nyerempet ke lemon di awal-awal chapter, tapi bukan lemon... berarti lime, yah? #plak ngomong-ngomong lime sama lemon, kayaknya saya perlu, deh, biar melek. No, mataa! Yu no tutup-tutup! Aim not selesai meng-cutter-cutter birmet-nyaaa! DX LAMA2 INI MAKET GUE LIGHTSABER JUGA, GRAAAAHH!

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata cokelat membuka perlahan-lahan, mengerjap dan melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. Melihat tatanan kamar serta warna dinding dan lantai yang tak familiar, sang pemilik mata cokelat itu mengerang pelan. Tangan kanannya yang tak tertutupi <em>bed cover <em>hijau—yang terlalu tebal sampai-sampai dinginnya hembusan pendingin ruangan tak terasa—mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kecokelatan. Sebetulnya, ia masih belum begitu mengerti kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar itu.

Yang ada di depan matanya sekarang adalah sebuah kamar sederhana dengan satu tempat tidur _queen size _dengan _bed cover _berwarna hijau tua serta seprei putih menjadi pembungkus kasur empuk. Dua buah _night table _kayu berdiri mengapit tempat tidur dengan lampu duduk masing-masing berada di atas keduanya. Sebuah lemari dengan televisi sederhana ditempatkan di sisi berlawanan dari tempat tidur. Salah saatu sisi dari tempat tidur terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian yang kosong, tak pernah dibuka sama sekali. Satu pintu terlihat di samping televisi, sepertinya menuju kamar mandi. Tebaran pakaian yang teronggok di atas karpet berwarna hijau itulah yang menyadarkan pria berambut cokelat itu mengenai apa kejadian apa yang telah terjadi di ruangan tersebut.

Mata cokelat melirik ragu ke belakangnya, mencoba memastikan bahwa ingatannya benar. Kalau iya, berarti sosok yang sekarang tidur tepat di balik punggungnya, yang tangannya memeluk erat dengan sangat posesif, adalah pria itu. Ia ingin memastikan jemari siapa yang menggelitik kulitnya.

Tak heran saat ia mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam pekat sehitam langit malam. Kulitnya lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan terbakar matahari.

Tapi, sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu terang yang menatap lurus ke mata cokelat miliknya cukup mengagetkan.

Apalagi saat satu senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir pria berambut hitam itu.

John Lupin mendesah dan memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau sudah bangun dari tadi, seharusnya kau langsung menyingkirkan tanganmu dariku." desisnya seraya mendorong pelan tubuh pasangannya dengan pundak. Tangan kirinya—yang ternyata terkurung dalam pelukan erat—berusaha ia bebaskan. Kembali desah napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia gagal membebaskan tangan kirinya. "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, Orion."

Senyum yang tersungging di bibir Orion Black menjadi semakin lebar. Bukannya menyingkirkan tangannya, sesuai dengan yang diminta John, ia malah mendekap pria berambut cokelat itu semakin erat. "Kau yakin? Beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tak ingin lepas dari sentuhanku." bisik sang bos mafia lembut. Desah napasnya menerpa tengkuk sang direktur bank, sebelum kecupan-kecupan kecil ia darat di sepanjang tengkuk hingga pundak pasangannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi adalah kesalahan." gumam John pelan sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kesalahan?" Mendengar perkataan John, kening Orion berkerenyit. Tangan yang semula memeluk posesif pasangannya itu perlahan menyingkir, membiarkan John untuk akhirnya berdiri dan menjejakkan kaki ke karpet. "Apa maksudmu dengan kesalahan?"

Entah sudah berapa kali John menghembuskan napas panjang yang lelah. Jarinya memijit-mijit keningnya yang masih pening—kemungkinan besar pusing karena memikirkan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi atau terlalu banyak minum minuman keras sebelum ke mari. "Ini semua salah." bisiknya pelan dengan suara yang tercekat. "Kita tidak seharusnya berada di hotel ini dan... berhubungan intim. Aku punya keluarga, kau punya keluarga. Kita semua sama-sama dua orang dengan anak serta istri—"

"Istrimu sudah tiada."

"Tapi, istrimu masih ada, Orion." bentak John. Kepalanya sedikit berpaling, melirik sosok Orion Black yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur melalui sela-sela rambut cokelatnya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan mata John tampak penuh dengan kesedihan, kekecewaan, serta penyesalan yang bercampur aduk. "Bagaimana dengan Walburga? Dan anak-anak kita? Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Remus seandainya ia tahu tentang... tentang... tentang ini..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai ia tahu." Orion bergerak mendekat. Kembali kedua tangan kekarnya merengkuh pinggul ramping pasangannya sementara bibirnya sibuk mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan di sekujur pundak pasangannya tersebut. Ia baru berhenti saat John menghentakkan pundaknya, risih dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Orion.

"Kita sudah setuju untuk mengakhiri ini semua, Orion." gumam John. Sirat kesedihan terdengar dari suaranya. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk berteman saja—partner bisnis—setelah pertunanganmu dengan Walburga. Kau sudah setuju itu, Orion..."

Terdengar dengus napas kesal dari Orion. Sang pria berambut hitam legam itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau lupa, ya, kalau kau sendiri yang secara sepihak pergi begitu saja dariku? Kau yang pergi dariku, menjauh dariku."

John Lupin hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari John, Orion kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kalau kau lupa, biar kuingatkan kembali. Kau langsung menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku ketika aku mengabarkan tentang pertunanganku dengan Walburga. Asal kau tahu, itu bukan keinginanku. Aku tak mau menjalin hubungan—apalagi menikah dengannya. Dan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dariku, kau menghilang. Satu-satunya kabar yang kuterima darimu adalah berita pernikahanmu dengan seorang arsitek Prancis yang aku lupa namanya—"

"Michelle. Namanya Michelle..."

"Siapa pun namanya, aku tak peduli." geram Orion sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa denganku. Semuanya itu terjawab tadi, saat di kantormu!"

"Yang tadi itu kau duluan yang maju." gumam John pelan. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kemudian memakainya satu demi satu. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak beradu pandang dengan Orion yang duduk di atas kasur. "Kalau kau tidak maju duluan, pasti—"

Kalimatnya terhenti di tengah jalan saat sepasang tangan mencengkeram kedua lengan atasnya. Dengan genggaman erat, kedua tangan itu mendorong tubuh John ke dinding lalu menghimpitnya. Sepasang bibir langsung mendarat di kedua bibirnya sebelum pria berambut cokelat itu bisa protes, menangkap sepasang bibir ranum tersebut dalam satu ciuman panas yang liar.

Orion baru menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa saat kemudian. Napasnya menderu, saling susul menyusul dengan napas tersengal-sengal John. "Kalau kau memang tak menyukaiku lagi, kenapa kau tidak mendorongku? Akuilah, John. Kau masih menginginkan hubungan ini."

Sang direktur bank hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk. Kedua mata cokelatnya bergerak kemana-mana, menghindari tajamnya dua bola mata abu-abu tersebut. "Aku..."

Sayang, Orion tak sempat mendengar balasan yang keluar dari mulut John karena teleponnya berdering. Suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup dari balik pakaian yang menumpuk di atas karpet, terlupakan. Sambil mendesah panjang, kesal, Orion berjalan dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Dengan sangar, ditekannya satu tombol untuk menjawab panggilan. "Apa!" bentaknya.

John Lupin menghela napas lega saat Orion akhirnya menjauh. Ia sendiri mulai melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, yaitu kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum Remus mulai khawatir karena ia belum juga pulang selarut ini.

Tubuhnya menegang, kaku, saat mendengar nama Remus disebut oleh Orion. Sesuatu tentang Remus yang berada di Royal Opera House bersama kekasihnya. Lalu, yang terakhir sukses membuat jantung John mencelos.

"Lampu gantungnya jatuh?" ucap Orion, bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Apa maksudmu lampu gantung di gedung operanya jatuh? Apa? Remus ada di bawah lampu gantungnya? ... Oh. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padanya... Eh? Cygnus? Kau bilang, kau melihat Cygnus duduk di area lampu terjatuh?"

"... Remus..."

Orion langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari telepon genggamnya. Di sana, di sudut ruangan yang lainnya, berdiri John Lupin. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan raut kepanikan tampak jelas terukir di wajahnya. Orion segera mematikan telepon genggamnya saat melihat pasangannya _shock _berat seperti itu.

"... Remus kenapa...?" tannya John. Suaranya begitu kecil dan bergetar. "Tadi... Tadi itu siapa?"

"Barusan yang menelponku adalah _soldier_-ku yang kutugaskan untuk mengawal Remus. Sepertinya, terjadi sesuatu di gedung opera tempat Remus dan Tom menonton opera. Lampu gantungnya... jatuh." sahut Orion. Nada suaranya ia buat selembut mungkin. Ia tak ingin membuat pria di depannya ini lebih panik lagi. "John, kau tidak usah khawatir. Anak buahku siap menolong Remus kapanpun—"

"Aku harus pergi." potong John. Ia lalu bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengambil mantelnya. "Aku harus memastikan sendiri kalau Remus tidak apa-apa." Dan sebelum Orion sempat menahannya, John sudah melesat keluar dari kamar hotel, berlari tergesa menuju elevator dan bergerak menuju Royal Opera House untuk melihat keadaan Remus.

Kembali sang bos mafia menghela napas panjang. Dia mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamnya karena stres sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul ke gedung opera, memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada John maupun Remus. Dengan panik dan terburu-buru, ia memakai semua pakaiannya secara asal. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat meninggalkan kamar hotel tak tertutup. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke gedung opera secepat mungkin.

Sebelum pembunuh—ya. Anak buahnya menyebutkan bahwa ini sepertinya bukan kecelakaan biasa, melainkan pembunuhan—itu memutuskan untuk membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai.

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

Remus menatap horor ke sampingnya, dimana seorang pria menjerit histeris kesakitan. Tangan kanannya terkena serpihan kristal tajam dari lampu gantung yang jatuh. Sekarang, tangan itu berlumuran darah dan berada pada posisi yang mengerikan. Sepertinya patah. Remus semakin yakin kalau tangan orang itu patah ketika melihat putihnya tulang menyembul keluar dari kain tuksedo si pria tersebut. Remus tak berani membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang yang berada di bawah sana, tertimpa langsung oleh lampu gantung besar dengan kristal tajam. Yang ia lihat hanyalah lantai berwarna merah marun dimana ia berpijak sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih pekat dan gelap. Bau anyir darah juga tercium jelas.

"Remus! Remus, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riddle, panik. Ia menggamit lengan Remus dan mengguncang-guncangkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya masih syok. "Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tak suka berada dekat dengan mayat..." Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menarik Remus yang masih kebingungan. Mungkin, dengan membawanya keluar ke udara segar, pikirannya bisa kembali tenang.

Sayangnya, mereka berdua tak kunjung sampai ke pintu keluar.

Keluar dari deretan kursi-kursi penonton saja sulit setengah mati mengingat semua orang menjadi panik karena peristiwa jatuhnya lampu gantung tersebut. Sekarang, yang ada di kepala tiap orang adalah keluar secepatnya dari ruang pertunjukan. Hal itu membuat orang-orang menjadi rebutan untuk keluar dari ruang pertunjukkan. Mereka saling dorong untuk bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Yang lebih parah lagi yaitu seorang laki-laki menyebalkan yang memblokir pintu keluar, mengatakan kalau semuanya tidak boleh keluar dari dalam ruang pertunjukkan sebelum polisi datang.

"Kau gila, ya!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya, kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan keluar. "Aku tidak mau berada satu ruangan dengan mayat! Hidungku tak suka mencium bau menjijikan seperti ini! Aku mau keluar sekarang!" Ucapannya kemudian disambut antusias oleh penonton lainnya.

"Maaf, Sir. Tapi, kami tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian keluar dari gedung ini sebelum poisi datang." kata seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan begitu tenang. "Kalaupun polisi nanti sudah datang, diharapkan kesediaan Anda sekalian untuk menjalani interogasi."

"Interogasi apanya? Kami bukan kriminal!"

"Lampu barusan jatuh karena dimakan umur! Rantainya saja sudah berkarat! Kau mau kita mati karena tertimpa lampu-lampu lainnya, hah!"

Riddle menggeram kesal saat jalur keluarnya diblokir dengan semena-mena oleh si pria berkaca mata ini. Dengan raut muka tak senang, ia berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut dan berkata dengan suara terdinginnya, "Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa? Sembarangan saja menutup pintu keluar!"

Si pria berkaca mata itu mengangkat sedikit kedua alis matanya, sedikit kesal dengan nada suara merendahkan Riddle. Ia lalu merogoh ke dalam saku jasnya, menarik sebuah lencana dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Riddle seraya berkata, "Namaku James Potter. Detektif Metropolitan Police Service. Kau masih mau protes?"

Riddle menggeram kesal. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan si detektif itu. Kalau sudah begini caranya, ia tak mungkin kemana-mana lagi. Melanggar aturan Met, itu sama saja dengan melanggar hukum. Bisa-bisa dia dituntut denda atau penjara. Mana mau ia mencoreng reputasinya yang bersih hanya karena masalah sepele semacam ini. Ia kemudian menggamit lengan Remus, tak menyadari kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedikit mengerenyit kesakitan. "Ayo, kita cari pintu keluar lainnya. Detektif bodoh itu pasti tidak menjaga pintu keluar lainnya."

Remus berusaha mati-matian mengikuti langkah Riddle yang panjang dan begitu cepat. Berkali-kali kakinya tersandung meja atau tubuhnya menabrak orang lain. Ingin rasanya ia melontarkan protes kepada kekasihnya yang main tarik sana tarik sini, tapi entah kenapa otaknya tak sanggup memerintahkan apa-apa ke mulut dan lidahnya. Seluruh badannya terasa masih lemas sejak lampu gantung berukuran besar itu jatuh dengan suksesnya di samping sang pianis. Telinganya bahkan tak sanggup mendengar jelas, seperti selaput tebal menutupi telinganya, membuat semua suara terdengar sayup-sayup. Matanya masih menatap panik ke segala arah, entah mencari apa. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia mengerti betul gambaran apa saja yang dikirimkan oleh matanya ke otak. Semuanya terasa seolah-olah otaknya berhenti bekerja dan ia hanyalah tubuh tak bernyawa.

Sepertinya Remus _shock _berat.

Bagaimana tidak? Dari sekian banyak kejadian bahaya yang membuatnya jantungan, tak ada yang sedekat ini. Bahkan dari sekian banyak penculikan yang telah ia alami dengan berbagai senjata tajam terlibat di dalamnya, ia tak pernah mengalami ketakutan seperti saat ini. Tentu tidak, karena ia tahu betul para penculiknya tidak akan berani macam-macam seperti melukai, apalagi membunuhnya. Tapi, untuk kasus kali ini, semuanya berbeda.

Remus nyaris tertimpa lampu kristal besar tersebut.

Ia bisa menjadi pria yang sekarang menjerit kesakitan dengan tangan patah berlumuran darah. Pecahan kristal tampak menusuk dalam ke balik tuksedonya. Atau ia bisa menjadi wanita berpakaian merah yang terduduk tak bernyawa di atas tempat duduknya. Kepalanya patah dan terkulai dalam posisi yang mengerikan dengan pecahan kristal besar menancap di kepalanya, menembus otak. Atau ia bisa menjadi laki-laki yang itu, yang tubuhnya remuk tertimpa lampu kristal besar dengan berat puluhan kilogram. Darah berceceran di seluruh tubuhnya dan... Remus sungguh tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa tubuh pria itu di balik desakan lampu gantung besar itu...

"Remus? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Remus menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak, menatap dalam dua lautan biru yang penuh kekhawatiran. Tangan lembut mengusap kulit pipinya. Rupanya Riddle menyadari kekasihnya yang masih _shock, _memutuskan untuk menepi sejenak, mencari area yang cukup sepi untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kembali ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Remus sendiri masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa menjawab. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai otaknya tak sempat memproses informasi apapun dari kejadian tersebut.

Sang pianis muda itu tersentak saat tangan lembut Riddle mengusap pelan pipi kanan Remus dan meraih saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka. "Kau terluka sedikit, Remus." bisiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati, Riddle menempelkan plester tersebut di pipi Remus dan meratakannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

... Entah kenapa tindakan ini mengingatkan Remus pada seorang polisi tampan dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata abu-abu yang misterius...

Remus merasakan sebuah tangan mendongakkan dagunya sebelum bibirnya ditangkap dalam satu kecupan singkat. Kembali dia beradu pandang dengan mata biru cemerlang yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Maafkan aku yang sudah mengajakmu ke sini..." bisik Riddle penuh penyesalan. Ia meraih pundak Remus lembut dan memeluk pemuda tersebut, mendekapnya erat. "Seandainya aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang ke gedung opera ini, kau pasti tidak harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini..."

Remus terdiam. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke atas pundak lebar dan kokoh seorang Tom Riddle sambil menghela napas panjang. Kedua tangannya kemudian terangkat, meraih material jas yang membungkus tubuh atletis kekasihnya itu dan memejamkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu, ia merasa aman dan terlidungi. Ia merasa sangat beruntung datang kemari bersama dengan Riddle.

Ketenangan yang dirasakan oleh Remus sirna saat orang-orang mulai kembali berebut keluar dari ruang pertunjukkan. Sepertinya pintu keluar yang sempat diblokir oleh James sudah dibuka, menandakan bahwa polisi sudah datang.

Sialnya, harapan para elit dan aristokrat itu untuk pulang, aman di balik tembok tinggi rumah mewah mereka malam ini, tak akan bisa didapat dengan cepat.

Salahkan polisi yang dengan seenaknya mengurung mereka di gedung opera ini, memaksa mereka semua untuk menjalani interogasi.

Interogasi panjang yang entah akan selesai kapan...

* * *

><p>"Jadi," James Potter menetap-netapkan kakinya ke lantai karpet. Kedua tangannya terlipat angkuh di depan dada, sementara mata cokelatnya menatap tajam dari balik kaca mata bulatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di gedung opera ini bersama pengkhianat nomor satu seluruh jagat raya?"<p>

Lily Evans memutar bola matanya jengah sementara Severus Snape mendengus sebal. Ketiganya—ditambah dengan Sirius—berada di dalam kantor pengurus gedung Royal Opera House, menanti untuk memanggilkan lagi para pengunjung untuk diinterogasi di dalam kantor direktur.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ucapan itu, James? Aku dan Severus hanya kemari untuk nonton opera, kok! Kenapa kau curigaan begitu, sih?" bentak Lily ketus. Ia paling tidak suka kalau tunangannya itu mempermasalahkan dengan siapa sang perempuan manis berambut merah itu jalan keluar bersama dengan laki-laki lain. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan pengkhianat? Mentang-mentang karir Severus sebagai agen ganda, kau menuduh dia berkhianat begitu saja? Jangan sembarangan, James!"

"Lho? Wajar kalau aku curiga, kan? Dia sudah jarang datang ke kantor pusat untuk melaporkan kegiatan mata-matanya. Dia pasti terlalu sibuk mengejar karir di dunia mafia!" tuduh James sambil menuding Severus yang masih berdiri agak menjauh dari dua sejoli yang seru beradu mulut.

Severus mendengus pelan saat mendengar tuduhan sepihak dari James. "Memangnya aku harus melapor padamu setiap kali aku datang ke markas? Memangnya kau siapa? Atasanku? Pacarku?"

"Amit-amit aku punya pacar sepertimu!" seru James. Tubuhnya bergidik geli memikirkan ia dan Severus menjalin hubungan khusus, kencan berdua sambil pegangan tangan. Jangan lupa ciuman mesra di depan pintu rumah saat menghantarkan sang kekasih pulang. "Aku hanya tak suka kau terlalu akrab dengan Lily! Dan aku tak suka kenyataan bahwa kau yang terpilih menjadi mata-mata!"

"Menjadikan orang dengan emosi meledak-ledak sepertimu mata-mata kepolisian itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." ucap Severus tenang. "Aku berani jamin dalam kurun waktu 24 jam saja kau pasti akan ketahuan oleh para mafia itu bahwa kau mata-mata. Belajarlah untuk mengendalikan emosimu yang meledak-ledak itu, barulah kau sesumbar akan kualitasmu sebagai agen ganda, Potter."

James menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. "Aku tidak perlu tips darimu. Kau, pria tanpa perasaan, dingin, angkuh, dan sombong."

"Kau seharus mengaca pada dirimu sendiri, Potter." cibir Severus. "Semua yang kau ucapkan barusan adalah penggambaran yang sangat sempurna tentangmu. Sombong, angkuh, arogan, tak berperasaan—Oh. Aku mau menambahkan satu hal yang luput kau sebutkan. Tidak berbakat. Kacangan. Slebor."

James berjalan dengan cepat menyeberangi ruangan menuju tempat Severus berdiri. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah sementara tangan kanannya mulai terangkat, siap untuk menghantam wajah menyebalkan musuh nomor satunya itu. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu, brengsek!" seru James kesal.

Baru saja Sirius bergerak untuk mencegah adu hantam antar dua orang polisi itu, namun pintu kantor terbuka. Di ambang pintu, tampak seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih. Dasi berwarna merah marun yang semula tersimpul rapi melingkari lehernya sekarang tampak melonggar dan beberapa kancing teratasnya dibuka. Jas berwarna hitam pekat ia sampirkan di lengan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk pelan pintu kantor.

"Remus?" gumam Sirius bingung saat melihat pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Kedua alis matanya bertautan penuh tanda tanya. Misi awalnnya untuk menahan James memukul telak Severus terlupakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

Remus menatap terkejut empat orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Keempatnya—kecuali Severus. Ia menatap Remus dengan tatapan dingin dan bosan—menatap Remus dengan penuh keheranan. Pertanyaan serupa berenang-renang di kepala masing-masing mengenai keberadaan sang pianis muda itu di gedung opera. "... Aku... Disuruh oleh seorang polisi di depan yang bernama Pettigrew untuk masuk dan diinterogasi..."

"Interogasi?" ulang Sirius tak percaya. "Kenapa kau harus diinterogasi? Dan kenapa kau ada di gedung opera ini? Dan..." ia mengelus lembut plester luka yang menempel di pipi Remus dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau terluka! Lukamu parah? Kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit—"

Remus tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Sirius. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya tergores sedikit karena pecahan rantai lampu gantung."

"Tapi, bisa jadi itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau pecahannya itu karatan? Kalau nanti kau kena tetanus bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah pakai plester luka, kok. Pasti tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau terinfeksi. Setelah interogasi, langsung ke rumah sakit, ya? Atau aku akan minta tolong Dumbledore dan Kingsley untuk tidak menginterogasimu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sirius. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi—"

"Tolong jangan pacaran di depanku." geram James kesal. Mata cokelat menatap jengah dan penuh cemburu ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang asik pegangan tangan di depan pintu, mengumbar kemesraan yang membuat semua orang bergidik geli. "Aura mesra dari kalian berdua membuatku yang sedang krisis cinta ini merasa jadi manusia paling merana seluruh jagat raya..."

Wajah Sirius dan Remus langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan James. Keduanya langsung melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan menjauh, menjaga jarak. Wajah mereka semakin memerah saat mendengar Lily terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka dan Severus—si orang asing bagi Remus—mendengus pelan sambil berjengit jijik.

"Remus, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." tanya Lily ramah dan memeluk sang pianis. Perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Remus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di gedung opera ini, Remus? Dan kenapa kau bisa luka seperti itu?" tanya James, penasaran. Perseteruan sengit antara dirinya dan Severus beberapa menit—detik—sebelumnya telah ia lupakan.

"Tom Riddle mengajakku untuk menyaksikan Phantom of the Opera yang tampil di gedung ini." jawab Remus diiringi senyuman kecil. "Dan aku hanya sedikit sial kedapatan tempat duduk tak terlalu jauh dari titik dimana lampu gantung itu jatuh. Makanya aku tergores sedikit begini."

"Tom Riddle katamu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut keluar bukan dari mulut James, Lily, ataupun Sirius, melainkan dari mulut seorang Severus Snape. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Remus datang ke ruangan itu, sang mata-mata tampak tertarik dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan sang pianis.

"Ya." sahut Remus lambat-lambat, sedikit canggung karena orang asing yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya itu menanyakan tentang kekasihnya. "Aku kemari bersama Tom Riddle. Ia ada di luar, menanti giliran untuk interogasi."

Severus tak merespon apa-apa dan segera berputar, berjalan menuju kantor direktur dimana interogasi berlangsung. Tanpa mengetuk atau basa-basi, sang mata-mata berambut hitam itu langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari empat orang lainnya.

"... Kenapa dia?" gumam Lily, kebingunan. "Sejak datang ke tempat ini, ia tampak sangat waspada dan hati-hati..."

"Huh! Bukannya dia dari dulu memang begitu? Sikapnya curigaan terus. Pantas cocok menyusup ke sarang mafia." dengus James kesal. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Oh, iya. Sebetulnya interogasi di dalam itu belum selesai. Agak aneh juga kenapa Peter menyuruhmu masuk sekarang, padahal interogasi yang ini saja belum selesai."

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Daripada aku berdiri di luar." ucap Remus santai. Ia tersenyum saat Sirius menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilakannya duduk. "Memangnya, siapa yang diinterogasi di dalam sana?" tanya Remus, penasaran.

"Entahlah." gumam James pelan. Kepalanya perlahan berpaling, menoleh ke belakang dimana pintu berwarna cokelat tua tampak di balik punggungnya. Plat emas bertuliskan '_director_' terpasang gagah di tengah-tengah daun pintu. "Orang-orang lainnya yang diinterogasi rasanya hanya bertahan lima belas menit. Entah kenapa yang ini hampir memakan waktu setengah jam."

Remus hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti sebelum kembali melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Tapi, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang bisa pulang tanpa interogasi. Kenapa kalian mau menginterogasiku?"

"Karena kau duduknya bersebelahan dengan posisi lampu gantung itu jatuh." jawab Lily. "Dan... kau satu-satunya orang yang berada sedekat itu dengan posisi jatuhnya lampu yang masih bisa bicara..."

Bulu kuduk Remus meremang saat mendengar penuturan Lily. "Maksudmu, semuanya yang ada di dekat lampu itu..."

"Tewas, atau terlalu _shock _untuk bisa bicara." Kali ini giliran James yang membuka mulut. Sang detektif berkaca mata itu menggeleng pelan sambil mendesah. "Sinting... Tadinya aku dan Sirius datang ke sini untuk memaksa si Snivellus itu menjauh dari tunanganku, tapi malah bertemu kasus begini."

"Kau sendiri sepertinya sering terlibat kasus, ya, Remus?" Suara bariton seorang Sirius terdengar dari balik punggung Remus, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu harus memutar sedikit tubuhnya sebelum bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir sang polisi lalu lintas. "Beruntung sepanjang kasus itu kau hanya luka ringan."

Remus tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sirius dan membalasnya. "Ya, dan entah kenapa semua kasus yang nyaris membuatku luka parah terjadi tepat setelah aku bertemu denganmu?"

"... Berapa kali kubilang pada kalian berdua untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depan mataku?" desis James tak senang melihat dua orang itu mulai bercakap-cakap berdua, melontarkan kalimat menggoda satu dengan yang lainnya. "Ingat, Remus. Kekasihmu menunggu di luar."

Masalah kekasihnya yang disinggung-singgung membuat Remus sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunduk malu. Ia merutuk pelan dalam dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Entah kenapa, ia seolah-olah lepas kendali setiap kali berada di dekat Sirius. Baginya, Sirius dan Riddle adalah dua kutub yang berbeda. Yang satu adalah kutub yang begitu dingin, kaku, dan membuat Remus tak bebas menjadi dirinya. Itulah kutub bernama Tom Riddle. Sedangkan kutub satunya adalah kutub yang begitu hangat, ramah, dan membuat Remus lepas kendali. Kutub menyenangkan bernama Sirius.

Tidak, tidak. Remus tidak boleh berpaling pada laki-laki lain. Kurang baik apa Riddle padanya? Ia selalu memberinya hadiah mewah, mengantarnya kemana-mana, mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat seni yang menarik. Ia selalu sopan, romantis, dan berkarisma. Orang bodoh yang dengan sadar selingkuh di belakang punggung orang sesempurna itu.

... Tunggu. Kenapa selingkuh? Remus belum tentu selingkuh dengan Sirius, kan?

Memutuskan kalau perang batin mengenai selingkuh-diselingkuhi-menyelingkuhi yang tidak kunjung ketemu ujungnya, Remus memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bertanya mengenai kasus. Apalagi tentang orang misterius yang diinterogasi di balik pintu itu. "Dia masih belum selesai?" tanya Remus penasaran dengan dahi berkerenyit. "Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak aku masuk ke ruangan ini, lho."

"Ah, kau benar juga..." gumam James pelan. Ia, Lily, dan juga Sirius memalingkan wajah ke pintu kayu di balik punggung James, bingung. "Dari empat orang yang sudah kita interogasi, dia ini yang paling lama. Apa karena posisi duduknya, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan posisi duduk?" tanya Remus penasaran.

"Begini," Lily berjalan menuju meja kerja besar dimana denah gedung pertunjukkan terhampar. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Remus untuk menghampirinya dan melihat sendiri denah ruang pertunjukkan dimana lampu gantung itu terjatuh. "Seperti yang kau lihat, posisi lampu gantung itu terletak tepat di area sini." Sang polisi wanita menunjuk lingkaran berwarna merah besar, menandakan posisi lampu gantung yang jatuh. Beberapa kursi tampak masuk dalam lingkaran tersebut, beberapa hanya menyerempet sedikit batas lingkaran merah seperti kursi yang duduki oleh Remus. Tergantung di ketinggian lebih dari sepuluh meter, lampu gantung ini mustahil untuk ditembak dari jarak dekat. Tak mungkin orang bisa tahu titik yang tepat untuk ia tembak kalau dari jarak dekat. Makanya, area sekitar sini," Sekarang sebuah lingkaran berwarna kuning ia tunjuk. "Kami eliminasi dari kemungkinan sebagai penanggung jawab atas jatuhnya lampu gantung."

"Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah yang duduk dan berada di balkon pada saat lampu gantung jatuh." Giliran James yang menambahkan. Sang detektif mengambil penanya sendiri dan mengetuk beberapa boks balkon yang terletak mengelilingi ruang pertunjukkan. "Semua balkon mempunyai kemungkinan untuk bisa menjatuhkan lampu gantung tersebut."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Dari tadi kalian berbicara seolah-olah lampu gantung yang jatuh ini adalah tindakan kriminal seseorang dan bukannya kecelakaan. Memangnya kalian punya bukti apa kalau ini adalah pembunuhan? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah kecelakaan belaka karena rantainya sudah usang?" tanya Remus, sedikit panik saat mendengar dari para polisi ini bahwa kemungkinan pembunuh berdarah dingin berada di antara pengunjung gedung opera.

"Karena kami menemukan peluru yang bersarang di langit-langit ruangan." kata Sirius santai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus plastik transparan dimana dua buah peluru berada di dalamnya. "Selain itu, dari foto rantai lampu yang lepas juga kami tahu bahwa rantai itu putus bukan karena usang, melainkan karena bidikan peluru seseorang."

"Nah, dari sudut tembakan peluru yang kami selidiki dari rantai yang patah, kami bisa membayangkan sedikit dari sisi sebelah mana peluru itu dilepaskan." sambung James antusias. "Pertanyaannya tinggal satu: dengan apa si pelaku bisa melihat jelas dalam ruangan yang redup seperti itu? Jelas sekali bahwa jarak antara balkon dengan lampu gantung sangatlah jauh. Dia butuh _scope, _kecuali dia adalah seorang penembak jitu..."

"Jadi, orang yang sekarang sedang mengalami interogasi panjang di dalam sana..."

"Salah satu orang yang duduk di balkon paling strategis untuk menembak." sahut James. "Dan alasan kami memanggilmu untuk interogasi hanya ingin mengetahui apakah ada sesuatu yang janggal saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Apapun, kau bisa berbagi dengan kami."

Remus tampak terdiam sejenak, masih sedikit kaget mendengar kenyataan bahwa selama ini, tersembunyi di balik para penonton berkedok pakaian rapi dengan gaya bak bangsawan, ternyata ada seorang pembunuh yang tega membunuh orang banyak seperti itu. DI tempat umum pula. "... Sebenarnya, luka pada pipiku ini bukan luka karena goresan kristal sewaktu lampunya jatuh, tapi tergores oleh sesuatu benda tajam."

"Benda tajam?" ulang James. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Benda tajam apa itu, Remus? Kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Kebetulan, aku masih menyimpannya di saku jas. Ini." Sang pianis mengeluarkan serpihan kecil berwarna keperakkan yang langsung dikerubuti oleh James, Lily, dan Sirius. Kening ketiganya tampak berkerenyit, berpikir keras mengenai benda asing tersebut. "Aku sengaja menyimpannya, menunggu sampai waktu _intermezzo _dan keluar untuk membuangnya. Aku tidak terbiasa membuang sampah sembarangan, meskipun itu bukan sampahku."

"Itu bukannya pecahan rantai yang menggantungkan lampu besar itu?" tebak Lily. Mata hijau cemerlangnya mengamati dengan seksama pecahan yang ditunjukkan Remus. "James, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sang detektif Metropolitan hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengambil sarung tangan karet dari atas meja. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia mengenakan kedua sarung tangan karet tersebut dan mengambil pecahan tersebut dari telapak tangan Remus untuk kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah, mengamatinya lebih detail. "Sepertinya begitu." gumamnya, menjawab pertanyaan tunangannya. "Lihat ini. Rantainya bengkok di ujung seperti dihantam benda tumpul." Sang detektif menujuk bengkokan kecil pada lekuk rantai pada dua rekannya. "Bengkokan seperti ini juga tadi ditemukan Peter sewaktu mengolah TKP pada rantai lampu yang roboh. Lekuknya sama persis seperti ini."

"Berarti, dua tembakan itu mengenai rantai yang ini dan rantai yang satunya lagi, ya." gumam Lily pelan. "Ada kemungkinan dua peluru yang ditembakkan oleh si pelaku terjadi karena peluru yang pertama—yang aku curiga mengenai rantai yang ini—gagal menjatuhkan lampu tersebut. Makanya ia melepaskan tembakan kedua."

Sirius mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pecahan rantai tersebut dan menatap Remus yang masih duduk terdiam di sebelahnya. "Berapa lama kira-kira lampu itu jatuh sejak pecahan itu sampai ke tempatmu?" tanyanya.

"Hmm..." Remus termenenung sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat berapa lama selang waktu yang terjadi. "... Rasanya tidak terlalu lama. Mungkin sekitar tiga sampai lima detik."

"Tiga sampai lima detik... Cepat juga pemulihannya."

"Tapi, pembunuh ini agak aneh." ucap Remus. Ia menatap ketiga polisi yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Kalau memang orang ini bisa menembak lampu gantung dalam jarak sejauh itu, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk langsung menembak targetnya saja? Menjatuhkan lampu gantung seperti itu kan, bukan hal mudah! Apalagi harus mengenai rantai yang sangat sulit dilihat dalam ruangan remang-remang seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata targetnya tidak hanya satu, tapi lebih dari satu?" gumam James pelan.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata sasaran yang harus ia bunuh lebih dari satu orang dan semuanya duduk berderetan?" Sekarang giliran Lily yang bersuara.

"Tu... Tunggu. Apa maksud kalian? Targetnya ada lebih dari satu?" Kembali Remus bertanya, kebingungan dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Bukan hanya jawaban dari James dan Lily yang membuat Remus bingung, tapi juga ekspresi keduanya. Mereka tampak kaku dan pandangan mata mereka yang semula penuh percaya diri, lurus ke depan, mendadak teralihkan ke mana saja asal tidak menatap lurus ke arah Remus.

Atau mungkin tepatnya Sirius.

Setelah mengamati lebih lama, Remus baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Lily melemparkan pandangan tak enak ke arah Sirius. James sendiri berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan sahabatnya itu dan malah memandang berkeliling ruangan tak menentu arah.

Situasi seperti ini malah membuat Remus semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa yang tertimpa lampu itu? Siapa yang tewas di bawahnya?"

Lagi, James dan Lily menatap Sirius aneh. "... Semuanya adalah anggota keluarga Black." sahut James pelan. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap tak enak ke arah Sirius. "Yang paling parah kondisinya adalah Cygnus Black dan istrinya, Druella Black. Keduanya duduk tepat di bawah lampu. Keduanya tewas seketika. Beberapa anggota keluarga lainnya juga tertimpa lampu mengalami luka serius dan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Beberapa tewas di perjalanan karena pendarahan dan beberapa masih koma."

Black. Entah kenapa nama itu terdengar sedikit familiar di telinga Remus.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat seperti ragu untuk menceritakan padaku mengenai korbannya?" tanya Remus. "Apa memberitahu orang lain mengenai korban pembunuhan seperti ini melanggar peraturan polisi?"

"Tentu tidak." Kali ini jawaban bukan keluar dari mulut James ataupun Lily, melainkan dari mulut Sirius. Sang polisi lalu lintas yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di samping Remus akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang polisi untuk memberitahu orang lain mengenai identitas korban, apalagi orang itu juga berada di TKP. Toh, kejadian seperti ini pasti akan langsung masuk koran pada halaman utama."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Karena Black itu keluargaku." ucap Sirius tenang, memotong pembicaraan Remus yang masih menggantung. Seulas senyum hambar tersungging di bibirnya. "Yang tewas pada malam ini adalah paman dan bibiku, serta beberapa anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Aku, adalah Black."

* * *

><p>Orion Black segera keluar dari Cadillac hitam yang ia naiki dan berlari ke arah John Lupin yang sedang berbantahan dengan polisi. Sepertinya polisi itu melarang John masuk ke dalam gedung opera karena alasan kasus dan sang direktur bukanlah anggota kepolisian sehingga tidak diizinkan untuk melewati garis polisi berwarna kuning tersebut.<p>

"Putraku ada di dalam sana!" jerit John kesal. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dengan penuh emosi ke arah gedung opera yang dikelilingi oleh polisi berseragam hitam. Beberapa tim forensik tampak sibuk mondar-mandir bersama dengan medis yang mengangkut dua kantung mayat berwarna kuning. "Kau tidak tahu perasaanku saat mendengar kabar bahwa putraku nyaris tertindih lampu kristal yang jatuh! Aku mau masuk sekarang!"

"John, hentikan ini semua. Tak enak dilihat orang lain." desis Orion sambil terengah-engah. Mata abu-abunya melirik ke jalanan di sekitar mereka. Memang beberapa polisi dan medis tampak tertarik dengan adu debat yang terjadi di garis batas. Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menggamit lengan John dan menariknya menjauh dari garis polisi. "Ayo, kita pergi saja. Kau butuh istirahat. Biar anak buahku yang mengawasi Remus di dalam sana. Toh, aku yakin ia tidak apa-apa."

"Lepaskan aku, Orion!" bentak John dan mengibaskan tangan Orion darinya. Mata cokelatnya memandang penuh kesal ke arah Orion. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku mau bertemu dengan Remus, sekarang!"

Diiringi desah napas pelan, Orion menarik paksa John pergi dari lingkar polisi dan menyeret sang direktur bank ke dalam Cadillac hitam yang menantinya di pinggir jalan. Tanpa basa-basi, sang bos mafia langsung membuka pintu dan mendorong rekannya itu ke dalam mobil sebelum menyusul masuk ke dalam. Ia segera memerintahkan supir mobilnya untuk bergerak.

"Kau mau apa, sih?" bentak John kesal. "Seenaknya saja menyeretku ke dalam mobil! Kau ini bukan siapa-siapaku, tahu!"

Orion hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memijit-mijit keningnya, pusing. Segala bentakan dan tindak penolakan yang dilakukan oleh John rupanya mulai berdampak padanya. "Percuma juga kau berdiri, beradu mulut dengan polisi seperti itu. Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam sana."

"Lalu? Dengan cara ini kau bisa membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung dan bertemu Remus?" Mata cokelatnya menatap bosan—sedikit kesal—keluar jendela. Bangunan-bangunan terlewati, menandakan mereka bergerak dengan cukup cepat menjauhi gedung opera. "Rasanya tidak. Karena kita bergerak menjauh dari—"

Belum sempat John menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan meraih pundaknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya itu ke atas jok kulit mobil. Ia tak sempat protes karena detik berikutnya bibirnya telah bertautan dengan sepasang bibir lainnya yang menciuminya dengan penuh gelora. Salah satu tangan yang semula mencengkeram erat pundak John mulai bergerak ke arah selatan, meraba dengan begitu sensualnya. Erangan pelan terdengar saat tangan tersebut akhirnya mendarat pada area selangkangan.

"He... Hentikan..." desis John terengah-engah. Ia berusaha keras mendorong tubuh besar Orion menjauh darinya. "Kau ini mau apa, sih?" bentaknya pelan sebelum keluar erangan panjang dari mulutnya ketika tangan lihai Orion berhasil menurunkan celana dan kembali menginvasi daerah terintim pasangannya. "I... Ini bukan saat yang tepat..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan pikiranmu dari Remus. Salah?" Gumaman pelan terdengar dari lekuk leher sang direktur, tempat dimana Orion sedang sibuk menjilati dan menyecap tiap senti kulit yang terekspos. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap pria yang terbaring di bawahnya. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal dan wajah memerah. Orion menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut kecokelatan yang menghalangi dua manik berwarna cokelat dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu cemas terus seperti ini." Satu kecupan lembut ia daratkan ke ujung hidung pasangannya.

"Tapi, Remus..."

"Remus akan baik-baik saja." ucap Orion tegas. "Anak buahku yang akan melindunginya dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ia pasti baik-baik saja."

John Lupin hanya terdiam, tak yakin.

Orion menghela napas panjang sebelum menunduk dan mencium lembut pipi pasangannya. "Ada baiknya kalau kau istirahat dulu. Kuantar pulang, ya?" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Orion langsung memerintahkan supirnya untuk mengantar mereka ke Knightsbridge. Ia mencuri satu kecupan singkat dari bibir John. Ciuman-ciuman kecil yang ia daratkan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang liar. Tangannya mulai bergerak aktif menggerayangi lekuk tubuh dan melepaskan jaket serta pakaian yang membalut tubuh sang pasangan.

"Tu—Tunggu!" desis John panik saat jemari Orion mulai menyelinap ke balik celananya. "Bisa tidak, kau berhenti barang semenit saja untuk tidak menyentuhku!"

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini saja." bisik Orion. Ada sedikit ekspresi sedih di matanya. "Karena aku juga butuh pengalih perhatian..."

_Alihkan perhatianku darinya._

_Dari dia, putra sulungku yang berada di dalam sana._

"... Sirius..."

* * *

><p>Sirius tak sanggup berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Melihat tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Remus, tatapan mencela Lily dan juga James. Semua orang di ruangan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Remus karena sudah menyembunyikan nama belakangnya. Sirius tak butuh nama keluarganya. Toh, keluarganya sendiri yang membuangnya, menganggapnya tak pernah ada.<p>

Sirius menarik napas panjang sebelum berjalan. Ia tak peduli kemana kakinya membawa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sialnya, jalan seorang diri tanpa teman bicara malah membuat pikiran Sirius terus teringat situasi di dalam ruangan itu tadi.

"Sial..." gerutu Sirius pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa hari ini semuanya jadi serba menyebalkan..."

Sang polisi membelok di sudut, menghindari kerumunan orang yang menanti giliran untuk diinterogasi. Beberapa protes mengenai mereka yang tidak bersalah, beberapa malah menunggu giliran dengan sabar. Apapun itu, Sirius tidak mau mengarah ke sana. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berjalan melewati orang-orang itu dan menemukan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia hindari adalah bertemu dengan mereka. Tidak. Sirius sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

"Ternyata benar kau ada di sini juga, Sirius."

Sepasang bola mata abu-abu membelalak lebar saat mendengar suara itu. Perlahan, Sirius membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menemui sang pemilik suara. Hanya satu nama yang meluncur dari mulut Sirius saat melihat sosok misterius itu.

Satu nama milk seseorang yang sangat dekat bagi Sirius.

"Regulus."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Dikerjakan tengah malam, waktu sibuk bergosip sama dani, panda, dan marsha. Haduh, kita tante sekali menggosipi orang imbisil! XD Dan maaf banget bales review gak bisa sekarang. Harus mengejar ketinggalan tugas geometri. Haduuuhh... presentasi belom siap apa2...

Terima kasih banget buat yang udah mau review chapter sebelumnya dan selamat menikmati chapter ini. Maaf kalo lime-nya super abal 2011... #headbang

Mari, yang mau review. Tokonya udah dibuka #heh


	8. Chapter 7: Past and Present

**A/N : **Presentasi eksternal kelaaarr! Dibantailah, sayaaa! Hhahahaha! #ketawastres Yaudah. Mari kita nikmati liburan 3 bulan ini. Hahahahahah! XD

**Disclaimer : **Karakter masih kepunyaan Tante of all Tante, JK Rowling. Sampe dunia kiamat sekalipun gak bakalan saya bisa punya karakter-karakter super unyu nan gokil ini. Padahal saya mau Remmy! Mau Remmy~ #nangisgulingguling

**Warning : **Joget-joget makarenaaa~ #plak slashy goodness di sekeliling kitaaa~ sama sedikit gore berdarah gara-gara tembak-tembakan.

* * *

><p>"Regulus."<p>

Nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Sirius ketika melihat seorang pemuda—lebih muda dari sang polisi—berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Rambut hitam kelamnya begitu identikal dengan milik Sirius sementara matanya sedikit berbeda. Abu-abu dengan sedikit sentuhan biru langit yang cemerlang, memancarkan optimisme dan pertanyaan besar.

Sirius tahu pasti apa yang akan ditanyakan anak ini padanya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

_Jackpot._

Sirius mendengus kesal dan membalikkan tubuhnya, malas untuk meladeni bocah bernama Regulus itu. "Bukan urusanmu, Regulus. Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehanmu dan entah omongan bijak titipan dari Mom atau Dad. Aku tak peduli. Simpan omelan dan segalanya itu jauh-jauh dariku."

Belum sempat Sirius beranjak lebih jauh, Regulus berlari dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Sirius, menahannya. Sebetulnya bukan rengkuhan tangan sang pemuda bermata biru-abu ini yang membuat Sirius terhenti, melainkan ekspresi yang terlukiskan di wajahnya.

Kesedihan, pertanyaan, serta sedikit rasa ditinggalkan.

Sirius juga melihat sedikit amarah di kedua bola mata itu.

Amarah karena sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu baik, hah!" desis Regulus. Tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sirius perlahan-lahan mengerat, membuat Sirius meringis kesakitan. "Pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan meninggalkan segala kewajibanmu kepada keluarga! Kepada bisnis kita! Kau tahu kalau sekarang aku—AKU—yang dikejar-kejar oleh Dad? Gara-gara kau pergi seenaknya, semua beban ditumpahkan kepadaku! Aku! Adikmu!"

Sirius menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman tangan Regulus. Mata abu-abunya menatap sosok adiknya itu dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus iba. "Lalu itu semua salahku? Salahku karena kau sekarang yang harus menanggung beban berat untuk menjalankan tugas keluarga?"

Regulus terdiam. Sorot matanya sekarang begitu menusuk tajam ke sosok kakaknya itu. Siapapun juga pasti akan kaget begitu berita mendadak bahwa kakak tertua yang paling ia kagumi telah pergi dari rumah. Apalagi ia mendapat berita itu saat sedang berada di sekolah dan sedang menjalani ujian kenaikan tingkat mata pelajaran fisika. Belum selesai kejutan untuk hari itu, sederetan mobil mewah berwarna hitam lengkap dengan _bodyguard _berbaju hitam datang menjemputnya. Dengan segera, ia digiring ke sebuah sedan mewah dan dibawa pulang secepatnya untuk menemui sang ayah yang masih murka.

"_Kau penerusku sekarang. Kakakmu yang pengecut itu sudah pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dan sekarang kau yang akan meneruskannya. Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang atas bebanmu ini, salahkan kakakmu."_

"Dan aku menyalahkanmu, Sirius!" seru Regulus penuh amarah. "Setelah kau pergi, semuanya ditumpahkan kepadaku! Dan kau bilang tak peduli?"

Sirius mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Regulus yang masih berdiri tegap di depannya dengan wajah merah menahan emosi. Jujur, Sirius merasa bersalah pada adik semata wayangnya yang masih begitu muda. Dulu, selagi mereka masih kecil, Sirius selalu sesumbar akan terus berada untuk adik kecilnya, menjaganya dari segala bahaya. Tapi, kenyataannya malah ia pergi meninggalkan segala janjinya hanya karena muak dengan keluarga dan bisinis kriminalnya.

Regulus menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Disisirnya rambut hitam legamnya dengan jemari, menyingkirkannya dari keningnya yang berkeringat. Mulutnya masih terus mengeluarkan rentetan kata-kata kasar penuh amarah meskipun tidak ditujukan secara jelas kepada siapa ejekan-ejekan itu ia lontarkan.

Keduanya tak saling bicara untuk beberapa menit. Hanya berdiri di sana, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gumaman-gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Regulus terdengar samar, sementara Sirius masih tak sanggup untuk beradu tatap dengan adiknya, meskipun sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda bermata biru itu.

Dan di saat itulah ia menyadarinya.

"Tanganmu luka, Regulus?" tanya Sirius penasaran. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari lengan atas sebelah kiri Regulus dililit perban yang cukup tebal. Bayang-bayang noda merah terlihat samar dari balik perban. "Bagaimana—"

"Lampu gantung yang jatuh." potong Regulus. Ia menyentuh perban di lengannya dan mendesis kesakitan. "Tanganku tergores pecahan lampu gantung sialan itu. Sayangnya, Paman Cygnus dan Bibi Druella berada tepat di bawah lampu dan—"

"Tidak bisa diselamatkan. Aku tahu."

Regulus hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu, seharusnya Mom dan Dad yang duduk di kursi itu. Harusnya... Harusnya mereka berdua yang... tewas."

Sirius mendongak tak percaya. Dahinya berkerenyit, penuh dengan teka-teki. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiket pertunjukan ini tidak dibeli langsung oleh kita, melainkan pemberian dari seseorang kepada Mom, Dad, dan juga aku. Berhubung Dad tidak ada di rumah dan pergi entah kemana—bahkan sampai sekarang juga belum pulang—hanya Mom yang menerima tiket itu. Kau tahu Mom. Tidak bisa pergi tanpa Dad di sampingnya. Makanya, ia memberikan tiket ini kepada Paman Cygnus dan Bibi Druella. Aku, sebagai 'putra satu-satu'nya dipaksa untuk ikut hanya sebagai formalitas.

"Seharusnya aku duduk di samping mereka berdua, tapi kau tahu aku. Aku paling tak tahan dengan opera. Makanya, aku tukar bangku dengan salah satu _soldier _dan duduk sedikit lebih ke belakang, sedikit menjauh dari panggung. Dan ternyata malah..." Regulus mengakhiri penuturannya diiringi dengan helaan napas panjang. "Mungkin, nasib _soldier _itu sudah tak bernyawa sekarang..."

Sirius mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan sang adik. Tiap detailnya ia perhatikan, tak ingin ketinggalan barang satu kata pun. "... Kau bilang itu tiket undangan yang dikirim ke rumah. Apa ada tanda pengenalnya? Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

Pertanyaan Sirius dijawab dengan satu gelengan pelan dari Regulus. "Tak ada tanda pengenal atau apapun. Hanya tiga tiket yang diberikan untuk Dad, Mom, dan aku."

"Tiga?" ulang Sirius, curiga. "Kenapa hanya tiga? Kenapa bukannya empat?"

Pertanyaan kali ini mengundang dengus tawa dari Regulus. "Empat? Kau berharap entah-siapa-itu yang mengirimi tiket opera untuk mengundangmu juga? Kau mimpi, Sirius. Kau sudah bukan menjadi anggota keluarga lagi! Kau sudah dicoret dari daftar penerus dan struktur organisasi. Namamu sudah tak ada di dokumen manapun! Kau lupa, ya, atas tindakan tololmu itu sendiri?"

"Sebentar," Sirius mengangkat tangannya, sukses menghentikan aliran kalimat yang terus meluncur dari mulut Regulus. Sang polisi berjalan hilir mudik, berpikir. "Aku pergi dari rumah delapan tahun yang lalu dan seingatku berita tentang kepergianku tidak pernah bocor keluar dari _borgata, _apalagi sampai bocor ke telinga musuh."

Kedua mata biru Regulus membelalak lebar seiring dengan kenyataan yang terkuak. Sirius benar. Kepergian Sirius dari rumah serta segala penolakannya untuk meneruskan bisnis kriminal keluarganya hanyalah berita seputar keluarga. Seputar _outfit. _Tidak ada orang lain—apalagi musuh—yang mengetahuinya. Selama delapan tahun sudah Sirius pergi, dan rahasia itu tetaplah menjadi rahasia di dalam keluarga. Kenyataan yang ada di luar keluarga adalah kenyataan bahwa keluarga Black mempunyai dua orang putra laki-laki, bukannya satu.

Benar pertanyaan Sirius. Seharusnya tiket yang dikirim ada empat...

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau orang yang mengirim tiket itu—"

"Seorang pengkhianat yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan. Ia sengaja mengirim tiket itu untuk membunuh kalian bertiga sekaligus. Dia tidak mengirim tiket keempat karena ia tahu aku sudah tidak termasuk bagian dari _borgata. _Dia tahu kalau aku sudah bukan masalah yang harus ia perhitungkan."

"Tapi, siapa yang—"

Percakapan antara Sirius dan Regulus terhenti di tengah jalan saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal dengan mata berwarna biru cerah berjalan mendekat. Dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, ia mengangguk kecil dalam bentuk penghormatan singkat kepada dua orang tersebut. "Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di tempat ini. Sirius."

Sirius mendengus dan terkekeh pelan. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam ke sosok baru tersebut sambil berkata, "Kau. Seharusnya aku tak usah pergi dari ruang interogasi polisi supaya tidak usah bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Pacarmu sekarang sedang diinterogasi di dalam sana."

Si pemuda berambut ikal hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataan Sirius dan senyum kecil masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Untuk itulah aku masih berada di sini. Selain untuk menunggui Remus sampai ia selesai, aku juga harus memastikan keselamatan Tuan Muda Regulus, kan, Sirius?"

Dan Tom Riddle tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

"Tom." gumam Regulus. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat laki-laki itu ada di gedung opera. "Aku tak tahu kau ada di gedung opera ini. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kebetulan saya berada di sini untuk menonton opera bersama Remus. Tapi, tampaknya ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa organisasi kita." ucap Riddle dengan kalimat yang tertata rapi. "Saya sudah bicara dengan beberapa _capo _lainnya yang berada di gedung opera dan sekarang bertanggung jawab untuk menemukan siapa pembunuh yang sudah menjebak _family _kita."

Kembali Sirius mendengus—mengejek—sambil berkata, "Aku pergi saja dari sini. Toh, aku sudah tidak urusan lagi dengan keluarga ini."

"Hei, Sirius." panggil Riddle, tepat sebelum Sirius bergerak menjauh dari dua orang itu. "Tadi ayahmu sempat datang ke gedung opera ini. Sayang, ia tidak bisa masuk karena terhalang polisi. Dan..." Riddle terhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Dia bilang, dia mau bicara denganmu."

Sirius hanya menatap bosan ke arah Riddle. Sungguh, entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan cara pria ini bicara, berjalan, dan bersikap. Seolah-olah ia mempunyai semuanya saja... Oke, dia memang mempunyai pendamping seorang Remus Lupin—pianis terkenal, anak seorang direktur bank besar, dan luar biasa baik—tapi itu tidak membuat Riddle menjadi penguasa bumi.

"Dan kau, sebagai _underboss _yang baik, katakan padanya kalau aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong apapun yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku." sahut Sirius. "Katakan padanya, aku muak dengan urusan mafia. Aku muak dengan keluargaku, terutama dia."

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Sirius? Seenaknya saja memerintahku. Satu-satunya perintah yang kuturuti hanyalah perintah _boss_-ku. Dan sejak kau membuang begitu saja jabatanmu, rasanya sekarang kau sudah lebih rendah dariku." Kalimat penuh sindiran itu diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Sirius terdiam sejenak dengan dada sedikit panas dengan ucapan Riddle. Si brengsek satu itu memang paling tahu bagaimana untuk memanas-manasi Sirius. Dari dulu, entah kenapa, Sirius selalu merasa Riddle ingin menjatuhkannya. Sang _underboss _ini selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sirius di depan sang pemimpin. Sayang, kesempatan seperti itu sangatlah jarang.

"Dan aku juga bukan bawahanmu. Aku keluar dari keluargaku, berarti aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagimu. Yang berarti, aku tak harus mendengarkan perintahmu ataupun perintah _boss-_mu."

Dengan satu kalimat terakhirnya Sirius berjalan kembali menuju ruang interogasi sambil menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan ruang interogasi. Paling tidak, menjelaskan kepada Remus mengenai latar belakang dirinya masih lebih mudah ketimbang harus bertemu muka dengan dua orang yang paling ia hindari—Regulus dan Riddle—di samping ayahnya sendiri.

"Dan aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki di luar sana harus Riddle yang kau pilih, Remus?" desis Sirius, masih tak percaya kalau pemuda manis yang sekarang sedang menjalani interogasi menyimpan hubungan khusus dengan sang _underboss _organisasi mafia yang dipimmpin ayahnya.

Dunia memang sempit.

Kelewat sempit...

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu rupanya..."<p>

James Potter yang semula berjalan hilir mudik, tak tenang menanti interogasi usai, sekarang duduk tenang mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya. Ia yang tadinya sempat panik dengan Sirius yang mendadak pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit—membuat Remus bertanya panik padanya apakah ia melakukan suatu kesalahan pada Sirius—sekarang malah mensyukuri tindakan sahabatnya itu untuk berjalan-jalan seiring kaki membawanya. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin Sirius bisa mendapatkan informasi sepenting ini? Ditambah lagi, informasi ini keluar dari mulut adiknya sendiri—keponakan dari korban—yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari target utama pembunuhan di gedung opera.

"Apa ini berarti tujuannya adalah perebutan kekuasaan Slytherin?" tanya Lily. Sang polisi berambut merah panjang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha mendengarkan jawaban yang diberikan.

Sirius menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan gaya acuh tak acuh. Jujur, ia sudah muak berada di gedung opera ini. Pertama, ia tak suka berada di tempat pembunuhan. Kedua, yang dibunuh adalah keluarganya sendiri. Ketiga, dengan dibunuhnya sanak keluarganya berarti mau tak mau ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga atau anggota kriminal pimpinan keluarganya. Tiga poin itu semua sukses membuatnya _bad mood _untuk beberapa hari ke depan. "Entahlah. Aku tak peduli." sahutnya singkat dan kembali menyeruput kopinya, berjengit saat panasnya kopi membakar lidahnya yang sensitif.

Lily memberikan pandangan mencela ke arah Sirius yang masih tak acuh. "Tapi, mereka itu keluargamu. Kau sanggup berdiri begitu saja melihat keluargamu satu per satu dibunuh—dibantai—dengan sangat kejamnya?"

Sirius membanting gelas kopinya, membuat sebagian dari kopi hitam itu tumpah ke meja kayu berlapis HPL putih itu. Mata abu-abunya menatap dingin ke arah Lily dan geraman pelan terdengar bergetar dari kerongkongannya.

"Jangan pernah menentukan bagaimana sikapku seharusnya terhadap keluargaku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka! Kau tidak tahu sebusuk apa mereka semua! Kau juga tidak pernah melihat bahwa mereka sanggup membunuh orang—bahkan anak kecil sekalipun—dengan dinginnya! Tutup mulutmu kalau kau tidak tahu itu semua!" bentak Sirius kasar.

"Sirius!" bentak James. Sang detektif memeluk tunangannya, mendekapnya erat saat melihat air mata menggenang di sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya. "Kau ini kenapa marah-marah, sih? Lily, kan, hanya mengungkapkan pendapatnya!"

Sirius masih menatap kesal ke arah Lily. Ia tak peduli dengan Lily yang kurang mengenal sejarah kehidupan masa lalunya, tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan bagi perempuan berambut merah itu untuk mendikte tiap langkah dan perilaku yang harus ia tunjukkan kepada keluarganya. Ia tak tahu seberapa kejam keluarga Black dan ia tidak pantas untuk menggurui Sirius mengenai sikapnya.

Suara pintu dibuka memecah keheningan serta kekakuan yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut. Keluar dari balik pintu tersebut empat orang yang semula berada di dalam ruang interogasi: Severus, Dumbledore, Kingsley, dan juga Remus.

Melihat atasan mereka, James, Lily, dan juga Sirius serempak berdiri dari kursi. "Sudah selesai, Sir?" tanya James. Mata cokelatnya menatap keempat orang di depannya, penasaran. Beberapa pertanyaan ingin sekali ia tanyakan kepada Dumbledore.

"Untuk sementara, ya." sahut Dumbledore tenang. "Rasanya malam ini sudah cukup larut dan sangat tidak pantas kalau kita menahan orang-orang untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut lagi. Kingsley dan Severus sudah membuat beberapa daftar orang-orang yang akan dipanggil ulang ke markas untuk ditanyai lebih lanjut. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir, Sirius. Mr. Lupin tidak perlu menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." ucap Dumbledore saat melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sirius.

"Begitu..." gumam James pelan. Mata cokelatnya mengerling ke arah map putih—merengut sedikit begitu melihat Severuslah yang memegang map tersebut—dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Bisakah untuk interogasi berikutnya saya dilibatkan, Sir?" Penuh harap, sang detektif bertanya.

Dumbledore melirik ke arah Kingsley—yang hanya menaikkan alis matanya—dan Severus—yang jelas-jelas memasang tampang tak suka kalau detektif berkaca mata itu ikut ambil bagian dalam interogasi. Sang _Commissioner_ kembali menatap ke arah James sambil tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu James. Datanglah pagi-pagi, karena kita akan memulai interogasi pertama jam sembilan pagi. Jangan datang telat." Dengan satu pesan terakhirnya, sang _Commissioner_ berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Kingsley.

Severus menatap tak percaya. "Sir! Anda yakin mau membiarkan detektif payah ini menangani kasus sebesar ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. Kakinya melangkah lebar, berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat sang _Commissioner _dengan janggut putih. Telunjuk sang mata-mata menunjuk-nunjuk sosok James yang tersenyum lebar—puas—hampir seperti orang tolol. "Anda tidak lihat? Dia... dia... Dia tidak kompeten! Payah! Dan... Menyebalkan!"

"Kalau kau yang protes," Terdengar suara James dari balik punggung sang mata-mata. Suara yang terdengar sangat puas. Dengan cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Itu artinya kau sendiri yang tak kompeten. Takut dengan persaingan terbuka, Snivellus?"

Sang mata-mata berambut hitam melemparkan pandangan tak suka—benci, sebetulnya—ke arah James. Severus membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju James. Dalam waktu singkat, keduanya sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak sangat dekat. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai deru napas masing-masing terdengar jelas. James maupun Severus dapat melihat jelas kebencian dan persaingan di mata keduanya.

"Aku tak takut untuk bersaing dengan orang payah sepertimu." desis Severus. "Detektif tak mutu sepertimu bukanlah orang yang harus kuwaspadai!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Sevvy." ucap James santai. Ia bahkan berani menepuk-nepuk kepala Severus, main-main, seraya berjalan melewati saingannya itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Aku tahu kalau jauh di dalam pikiranmu itu kau takut suatu hari nanti aku akan datang dan merebut posisimu. Tapi, tenanglah. Toh, kau sudah menyiapkan posisi sampingan di tempat yang kau susupi, kan?"

Rupanya omongan James sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi, Severus Snape mendorong James—sampai-sampai si detektif nyaris jatuh terduduk—dan melangkah dengan sangar keluar ruangan. Dengan bantingan keras, sang mata-mata menutup pintu.

Sirius menatap Remus, mendadak merasa tak enak. "Maaf, kau harus melihat pertengkaran tak penting seperti itu..."

Remus hanya tersenyum manis dan menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa-apa."

Berikutnya, keduanya hanya berdiri berdampingan tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sirius dan Remus masih canggung setelah rahasia keluarga Sirius sediki terungkap. Remus terus berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya ia merasa dibohongi. Toh, mereka juga baru berkenalan beberapa minggu. Tentu Sirius tidak harus menceritakan semua tentang dirinya kepada Remus. Mereka hanya teman yang baru berumur mingguan.

"Um..." Akhirnya Sirius yang pertama kali membuka mulut setelah terdiam beberapa lama. "Mungkin sudah waktunya kau untuk pulang. Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Ada Tom yang kali ini bisa mengantarku." balas Remus. Sang pianis melewatkan ekspresi kesal dan benci yang tersirat di wajah Sirius saat nama kekasihnya disebut. Yang ditangkap oleh Remus adalah ekspresi kecewa di wajah Sirius. Ia menyentuh lengan Sirius dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi dan semoga tidak ada kasus yang mengikuti kita. Oke?"

Mendengar janji 'kencan' seperti itu terucap dari mulut Remus sukses membuat Sirius tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan dan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan 'oke.'

Sayang, kata itu tidak sampai keluar dari mulutnya karena rentetan suara tembakan di luar dan jeritan.

Sirius, Lily, James, dan Remus yang masih berada di dalam ruangan tersentak kaget. Suara tembakan begitu nyaring, seolah-olah terjadi tepat di luar ruangan tempat mereka berada. Suara tembakannya terdengar terlalu cepat, membuat James menduga bahwa senapan mesin yang digunakan dan pelakunya lebih dari satu.

"James, apa-apaan itu?" seru Lily panik. Ia dan ketiga orang lainnya merepet ke dinding belakang, menjauhi pintu keluar yang sudah bolong-bolong oleh serangan peluru. Ketiga orang polisi itu masing-masing mencabut pistol, meskipun mereka ragu dapat melindungi diri dari tembakan senapan mesin dengan _handgun_.

"Mana aku tahu!" balas James dengan suara tak kalah keras dari Lily. Ia berusaha menyaingi suara bising tembakan dan jeritan nyaring di luar ruangan. Sang detektif berambut hitam berantakan melirik Sirius yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau mau periksa, Sirius?"

"Brengsek! Kau menyuruhku keluar sana sendirian?" jerit Sirius panik dengan mata melotot tak percaya. "Kukira kau sahabatku, brengsek! Kau mau aku mati konyol?"

"Bukan begitu!" balas James. "Maksudku, kita berdua yang memeriksa keluar sana."

"... Oh..."

Belum sempat dua orang polisi itu beranjak menjauh dari tempat mereka semula, dua orang menahan keduanya. Yang satu bermata cokelat terang dan yang satunya bermata emerald. Dan dengan sangat kompak, keduanya menjerit panik—tak kalah histeris dengan jeritan di luar sana—"KALIAN BERDUA KALAU MAU MATI KONYOL BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA!"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MATI KONYOL?" balas James dengan nada tinggi tak santai seperti Remus dan Lily. "KALIAN BERDUA PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAKUT, HAH? AKU INI KETAKUTAN, TAHU! TAPI, SIAPA YANG MAU PERIKSA KELUAR KALAU BUKAN AKU DAN SIRIUS?"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA-BAWA AKU KE DALAM MASALAH INI?" Kali ini terdengar keritan panik dari Sirius. "DAN AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAR! KAU TIDAK DENGAR TEMBAKAN-TEMBAKAN ITU?"

"TEMAN MACAM APA KAU INI, HAH? KAU MAU AKU MATI SENDIRIAN?"

"MATI SAJA SANA KALAU KAU MAU! CUMA ORANG BODOH YANG MAU KELUAR DAN MENYONGSONG DESINGAN PELURU!"

"TAPI KITA POLISI!"

"TERUS KENAPA KALAU KITA POLISI? WAJIB MATI KONYOL?"

"STOOOPP!"

Bentakan dari Lily Evans sukses menghentikan debat konyol dengan nada tinggi—melengking seperti suara soprano dalam opera—antara James dan Sirius. Mata hijaunya yang semula menatap khawatir dua orang itu sekarang telah berubah jenuh. "... Bisakah kalian berdua kembali ke suara normal dan bukannya suara seperti kucing kejepit pintu seperti itu? Suara kalian sangat mengganggu seperti kuku menggores papan tulis..."

Teguran dari Lily sukses membuat James dan juga Sirius menutup mulut mereka. Keduanya menunduk malu setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Di luar, suara tembakan terdengar semakin intens. Beberapa seruan polisi terdengar samar-samar, memberikan perintah-perintah kepada komradnya. Beberapa adalah jeritan kesakitan.

"Begini," gumam Lily. Suaranya sengaja ia turunkan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat keluar dan bantu teman-teman kita untuk melawan balik para penembak itu? Aku sendiri juga tidak tenang kalau berdiam diri begitu saja di dalam sini, sementara kalian di luar sana tak jelas nasibnya. _Blimey, _bahkan berdiam di dalam sini membuatku gelisah memikirkan nasib teman-teman kita di luar sana..."

"Setuju!" sambar James. "Kita keluar bertiga. Aku dan Sirius akan berjalan di depan, sementara kau berjalan di belakang kami—"

"Kalian mau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" tanya Remus tak percaya. Matanya memandang liar tiga orang polisi yang berdiri di depannya, tak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau kriminal itu masuk ke dalam sini? Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhku? Bagaimana kalau mereka—" Kalimat Remus terhenti di tengah-tengah saat sang pianis menyadari sesuatu. Seseorang yang sangat penting baginya yang masih berada di luar sana.

"... Tom..."

Dengan segera, Remus berlari menuju pintu keluar, menghiraukan peringatan dari Lily maupun James. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan peluru yang berdesing melewati kepalanya saat membuka pintu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu.

Tom Riddle.

"Brengsek!" rutuk Sirius kesal. Ia mengangkat tinggi pistol kebanggaannya dalam keadaan siaga. "James! Lily! Kita harus mengejar Remus dan mengamankannya!"

Terdengar erangan tak setuju dari James. "Bisakah ia sekali saja tidak terlibat kasus? Sekali saja?"

"Entahlah, James. Rasanya kasus selalu tertarik padanya..." gumam Lily sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak James santai.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Rentetan tembakan berdesingan di dalam ruangan, masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar. Beruntung ketiganya berhasil menghindari tiap tembakan dan terhindar dari maut. Memutuskan kalau percuma saja berdiri tanpa bertindak, ketiganya mulai berlari keluar ruangan dengan pistol terangkat pada posisi siaga.

Lorong di luar ruangan tampak seperti medan perang. Beberapa orang polisi tergeletak dengan darah menggenang. Tidak semuanya tewas seketika, ada beberapa personel polisi yang masih setengah sadar, merintih-rintih kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka. Bukan hanya polisi yang terbaring tak bernyawa di sana, tapi juga beberapa orang tamu gedung opera yang sempat diinterogasi. Para nyonya terbaring kaku dalam posisi mengerikan sementara pakaian mewahnya telah kotor oleh darah. Perhiasan yang semula mempercantik telinga, leher, dan tangannya telah hilang, dicuri oleh pembunuhnya. Tapi, mayat yang terbujur di sepanjang koridor itu bukan hanya mayat polisi ataupun tamu gedung, melainkan beberapa pelaku penembakannya sendiri.

"Sirius," panggil James pelan. Mata cokelat tak melepaskan pandangan dari mayat pelaku yang terbaring tak jauh dari kakinya. Ia menunjuk wajah si pelaku yang tertutupi topeng. "_Werewolves_..."

Siapapun pasti tak akan melewatkan topeng berbentuk serigala yang begitu mengerikan. Dengan teror yang belakangan ini disebar oleh kelompok kriminal bernama _Werewolves, _semua orang mengenal baik kelompok ini.

"Jadi, pelaku pembunuhan kali ini adalah... _Werewolves_?" bisik Lily tak percaya. "Mereka yang merencanakan untuk mengambil alih kelompok mafia Black?"

"Rasanya terlalu cepat untuk berdeduksi sejauh itu. Tapi, ini cukup menjadi petunjuk penting." gumam James pelan. "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita cari—"

DOR! DOR!

Satu orang terjatuh dengan luka di kedua telapak tangannya. Jeritan panjang yang memilukan keluar dari mulutnya sementara _Calico _yang tergenggam di tangannya jatuh.

James menatap tak percaya ke arah Sirius, sahabatnya yang baru saja melepaskan dua tembakan penyelamatan. Kalau bukan karena kecepatan tangan Sirius, mereka pasti sudah tewas, bergabung bersama mayat-mayat di bawah kaki mereka. Darah mereka akan menyumbangkan warna merah di atas lantai. "... _Thanks, _Sirius..."

"Ayo. Kita harus segera mencari Remus." ajak Sirius. Hatinya masih tak tenang sebelum menemukan pianis itu selamat.

* * *

><p>Remus terus berlari menyusuri koridor. Sesekali ia merunduk menghindari tembakan atau berlindung ke balik tembok. Kadang, ia menjerit pelan saat seseorang tertembak di depan matanya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan setelan Armani-nya yang bebercak darah, entah dari siapa. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu.<p>

"Tom... Kau dimana?" desis Remus pelan sambil terus berlari. Mata cokelatnya terus mencari-cari sosok pria berambut hitam ikal dengan mata biru. Tapi, sosok itu tak kunjung tertangkap matanya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang kekasihnya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di salah satu koridor dengan darah berceceran mulai membayangi. Mata birunya menatap kosong sementara kulitnya memucat dan dingin...

DOR! DOR!

Erang kesakitan terdengar tak jauh dari dekat Remus yang kemudian diikuti oleh suara benda berat jatuh. Kaget dengan tembakan tersebut, Remus menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Sirius, James, serta Lily berlari mendekat. Dua tembakan barusan adalah hasil muntahan dari _Glock 19 _milik James.

"Remus! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sirius panik. Mata abu-abunya mencari-cari tanda luka atau apapun. Sepertinya pianis itu tidak terluka, meskipun noda darah mengotori kemejanya. "Kau ini ceroboh sekali! Lari begitu saja untuk mencari pacarmu! Kau tahu kalau kau bisa saja mati konyol tertembak?"

Remus masih terdiam. Mata cokelatnya masih sibuk mencari-cari Riddle di tengah lorong yang mulai sepi; hanya sayup-sayup suara tembakan dan seruan terdengar dari sisi lain lorong. Yang ia lihat sepanjang mata memandang hanyalah mayat.

Melihat Remus yang masih kebingungan membuat Sirius sedih. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk pipi sang pianis dan berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang sekarang? Kejadian di sini mulai kacau dan aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi denganmu. Ya?"

Sepasang mata cokelat itu menatap dengan penuh pertanyaan dan kebingungan. Dahinya berkerenyit dalam, masih berpikir keras. "Tapi... Tom..."

"Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja." potong Sirius, sedikit kesal karena sedaritadi Remus yang teringat oleh Tom. "Kau harus mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu sendiri, Remus. Begini saja. Kami akan menyelamatkan... pacarmu... dan segera menghubungimu. Tapi untuk sekarang, kumohon. Kumohon dengan sangat, pulanglah."

Remus baru membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan kalimat tak setuju saat sepasang tangan menerjangnya, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Remus tak sempat mengenali siapa sosok misterius yang memeluknya. Dan ketika penciumannya menghirup aroma _aftershave _yang begitu familiar, Remus mulai mengenali sosok itu.

"Tom?" bisiknya pelan, ragu apakah ia benar. "Ka... Kaukah itu?"

Tom Riddle menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Remus. Mata birunya tampak begitu lega telah menemukan Remus. Ia sekali lagi menarik Remus dalam dekapan hangat dan kali ini disertai ciuman. "Ya. _God, _aku bersyukur sekali kau tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pulang saja sekarang. Ayahmu pasti khawatir."

Satu anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban atas ajakan Riddle. Remus kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melirik tiga orang polisi yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "... Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya, pelan.

"Kami mungkin harus berada di sini untuk beberapa lama lagi." ucap James sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mungkin, kami bertiga bisa mengawalmu sampai ke pintu keluar. Agak berbahaya kalau kalian mau keluar tanpa perlindungan seperti ini. Kita juga tidak tahu apakah para penyerangnya sudah pergi atau tidak."

"Tidak perlu." tolak Riddle tegas. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari dalam saku jasnya. _Beretta. _"Aku bisa melindungi Remus. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya. Sekarang, biar aku yang melindunginya." Ia lalu menarik Remus menjauh dari tiga orang polisi itu dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

Sirius menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bahagia, kesal, dan juga penasaran. Bahagia, karena akhirnya Remus bisa pulang. Mungkin James dan Lily tidak tahu, tapi Sirius agak bersyukur ada Tom Riddle di samping Remus. Paling tidak keamanan Remus terjamin mengingat posisi Riddle sebagai _underboss, _ia pasti bisa memerintahkan _soldier _yang lainnya untuk mengutamakan keselataman Remus. Belum lagi ia juga seorang penembak—kalau tidak mau dibilang pembunuh—nomor satu organisasi. Kesal, karena ia masih tak percaya pemuda sebaik Remus mau dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Riddle. Ia juga sedikit kesal karena Remus menolak diantar pulang olehnya dan memilih untuk mencari Riddle. Oke, mereka berdua pacaran dan Sirius berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi, ada sedikit perasaan tak rela dan sakit saat melihat mereka berdua bersama, berpelukan, bergandengan tangan, dan... berciuman...

Tidak, tidak. Sirius tidak menyukai Remus. Dia hanya sedikit tak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa Remus memilih Riddle sebagai pendampingnya dan bukannya Sirius—

Sekali lagi, _no. _Sirius tidak sedang jatuh cinta. _End of story._

"Hei, Sirius. Kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari polisi yang lainnya." panggil James, sementara Lily tampak siaga mengawasi lorong di sebelah kirinya.

Sirius mengangguk pelan dan bergegas mengikuti James serta Lily sambil berusaha melupakan satu kalimat pertanyaan yang sangat—sangat—ingin ia tanyakan kepada Riddle. Satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan pasti akan mengusiknya sepanjang malam—bahkan sepanjang minggu—sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas.

'_Apa kau selamat, Regulus?'_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya kelar jugaaa~ Merayakan saya yang mulai libur 3 bulan, saya update cerita ini! Ihiy! Libur 3 bulan padahal rencananya mau ambil semester pendek. Eh, bentrok sama jadwal ngajar. Mau ambil kerja praktek EH BENTROK JUGA. Dilema...

Ah, mari kita berbalas review dulu, laaah~

**Ry0kiku : **Cieee. Dirimu tumben bisa review pertama? Ahahah! XD Seriusan gak abalita? Perasaan itu agak aneh, deh... Apa karena pairingnya yang aneh? O.o Jangan~ Remmy gak boleh ke UGD! Dia masih kurang merana buat masuk UGD di cerita saya! 8D Kan lampunya gede, jadi Remus cuma kena serpihannya doang, sebenernya. Pengertian 'sebelah lampu jatoh' itu secara radius sekian meter gede lampu, nah, dia pas di bates radiusnya. Hehehe. Nggak... itu saya kelebihan ngasih disclaimer. Tolol, emang -_- Makasih reviewnya!

**Elitharezze : **Ohohoho! Aye for SBRL! XD Ma... Masa lime-nya awesome? Jadi malu... #ngumpet Siapa yang nembak masih saya umpetin di kolong tempat tidur. Hehehe. Tunggu tanggal mainnya. Ntar dia juga ketauan, kok XD Noo~ Siri gak semadesu Rangga! DX Makasih reviewnya!

**Caca Sakura Diamond : **Hello! XD Fic ini sebenernya keluar berkat seorang **Ambudaff **yang mendorong saya ngetik mafia ala Harry Potter. Jadi, deh, fic ini. Hohoho. Remus emang uke universal dan madesu! XD Kalo gak dipotong pas adegan seru, ntar gak seru (?) 8D Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Ambudaff : **... Kalo lemonnya DumbledorexKingsley masih mau? #tampar Itu yang nahan gak boleh keluar, kan, James. Emang dia detektif berani mati! XD Sebenernya Riddle sama Sirius itu ngikutin saya yang selalu sedia hansaplast di tas! Si Lily itu sebenernya polisi forensik. Pas chapter berapa-saya-lupa dia nongol dan nemenin Remus yg 'kebetulan' ada di TKP 8D Ini Sirius udah mulai ketauan siapa. Semoga jelas. Hehhee. Makasih revienwya!

**Aicchan : **Udah libur, dong, kaaaaaaakkk~ XD #jogetmakarena Tadinya emang mau TomxRemus, tapi ntar, lah. Save the best for the last #eh kenapa keki ngeliat mereka mesra? So sweet, lhooo~ #ehlagi Wahaha! Emang James imajinasinya berlebihan kayak Spongebob! XD Ohohoho~ Di chapter ini mungkin udah bisa sedikit ditebak kenapa Sev mukanya asem denger nama Riddle disebut XD Makasih reviewnya, kak!

**Ai HinataLawliet : **Salam kenal juga! XD Iya. Kira-kira kisah romantis mereka di masa muda begitu #eh Aduh, makasih lime-nya dibilang bagus. Jadi malu... #ngumpetlagi jangan curiga dulu sama Tom~ Dia baik, kok. Yah, meskipun dia mafia... Makasih reviewnya!

**Matthew Shinez : **Kenapa orang-orang ngetawain penderitaan sayaaa~ TTATT Sekarang giliran saya yang ketawa karena saya LAGI LIBURAN 3 BULAN! MUAHAHAH! #plak #pamer Ah, saya emang dari awal udah ngerencanain mau ada pairing ini, kok. Ehheeh. JPSS... Sebenernya saya masih gak tau si James mau dipasangin sama siapa #orz Kenapa Remus pacaran sama Riddle? Itu juga yang saya gak tau #eh Maap, gak ada Blackcest. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**CCloveRuki : **Oh, iya, dong~ Bapak-anak seleranya sama! Hahaha! Ah, Sirius sama Remus, mah, jadian aja. Kan gak ngaruh apa-apa meskipun bokap-bokap saling suka. Hohohoho~ Makasih reviewnya!

**KiiNKuma Ken : **TomxRemus masih saya simpen di peti, mau dikeluarin terakhir. Save the best for the last! XD #eh Umur John... Early 40s? Kira-kira segitu, lah. Hahhaa #shoot Masa lalunya Sirius mulai kebuka sedikit-sedikit di sini. Makasih reviewnya!

**Phoenixeyes22 : **Waaaaii~ Gak teler, kan, baca 7 chapter sekaligus? XD Makasih udah suka sama ceritanya dan makasih juga udah mau review!

**Reloudypie : **Ahahah! Sekarang udah gak lupa, kan? :3 Aduuuh... Udah, jangan diinget-inget lagi Dewa Ayah. Udah tamaaaat~ Sebenernya yang mimpin Slytherin itu Black. Nah, saingannya ini yang masih belom ketauan. Hohoho. Iya, ya? Hmm... Suatu hari nanti, mungkin sy buat. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

Semuanya udah dibales! Ada yang mau review lagi? Jangan malu-malu, lho! Yang rutin review, saya kasih Remus, deh. Silakan dicari di toko-toko terdekat. Tapi, jangan lupa minta izin dulu sama anjing galak yang nungguin. Hehehe.


	9. Chapter 8: Ring and Investigations

**A/N : **Berhubung saya lagi libur 3 bulan dan SUMPAH saya gak tau mau ngapain 3 bulan ini, jadinya saya ngetik ini aja. Hohohoho. Bagus, kan, utang chapter saya berkurang cepet dan kalian—wahai pembaca yang budiman—gak harus nunggu sampe berkarat plus lumutan buat baca lanjutannya. Hohohoho~

**Disclaimer : **Seluruh dunia juga udah tau kalo bishi-bishi unyu bertampang minta diraep (khusus Remus) adalah kepunyaannya JK Rowling. Kalo Harry Potter udah punya saya, pasti tokoh utamanya bukan Harry, tapi Remus. Dan ceritanya adalah semua seme rebutan Remus =3=

**Warning : **SLASH DIMANA-MANAA~ #narimacarena #nariasereje ... Dan saya baru nyadar kalo asereje itu narinya agak aneh, pake goyang-goyang kaki... O.o #dibahas Pairing? Hmm... TomxRemus! SiriusxRemus? Apa itu? Pasangan hot sekarang itu TomxRemus! XD #plakplakplak

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan saat merasakan silaunya matahari menembus kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Masih setengah mengantuk, sang pianis menatap berkeliling dan menyadari kalau ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya, kamarnya. Tirai tebal yang kemarin malam ia ingat betul sudah ia geser, menutupi <em>sheer shade <em>dibaliknya kini terbuka lebar, meninggalkan _sheer shade _tipis berwarna kebiruan yang tak cukup tebal menghalangi sinar matahari yang silau. _Baby grand piano _yang berada di sisi lainnya juga masih terbuka dengan partitur dan buku-buku tebal bertebaran di atasnya.

Mata cokelatnya sekarang beralih ke sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu menekan di tangan kirinya. Dan di sanalah ia menemui sosok Tom Riddle tidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya. Rambut hitam yang biasanya tersisir rapi sekarang tampak berantakan di atas bantal putih. Bayang-bayang hitam tampak di bawah kelopak matanya, menandakan betapa lelahnya ia setelah kejadian tadi malam.

Tadi malam.

Tadi malam, sesuatu yang besar terjadi di Royal Opera House. Bukannya menonton Phantom of the Opera, Remus malah disajikan pertunjukan berdarah dengan mayat-mayat bertebaran. Bukan hanya mayat yang tertimpa lampu gantung, tapi juga mayat-mayat yang dibunuh secara brutal oleh para Werewolves itu...

Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat Remus kembali bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Riddle yang menggiringnya keluar gedung opera. Ia bisa mendengar Riddle berteriak entah apa kepada entah siapa. Ia juga ingat mobil-mobil polisi yang berjejer membentuk barikade. Beberapa orang polisi berseragam lengkap—helm, pelindung, senapan laras panjang, dan sebagainya—sibuk berlarian dan bergerak masuk ke dalam gedung opera dengan senapan terangkat tinggi.

Remus sempat melihat sebuah mobil hitam—sepertinya Rolls Royce—menepi dan berhenti tepat di depannya dan Riddle. Ia ingat masuk ke dalam mobi bersama dengan Riddle, tapi ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan karena kantuk yang luar biasa langsung menyergapnya.

Kejadian tadi malam membuat Remus tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi sosok Riddle yang tertidur. Kalau bukan karena pria ini, Remus pasti sudah menjadi mayat di gedung opera. Berkat dia yang berusaha melindungi Remus mati-matian, sang pianis masih bisa bernapas.

"Tom..." bisik Remus pelan dan membelai lembut rambut Riddle. Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya. Tak menyadari kalau sepasang mata biru memandanginya. "Pagi." sapa Remus lembut sambil tersenyum.

Riddle mengerang pelan dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Remus dan mengecup pipi sang pianis. "Pagi. Nyenyak tidurmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tom?" tanya Remus, khawatir dengan sang pebisnis yang sepertinya sangat lelah. Dahinya berkerenyit khawatir. "Kau tampak sangat lelah..."

Perkataan Remus hanya dibalas satu senyuman lemah dari Riddle. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Remus dan memeluknya. "Mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan setelah kejadian tadi malam." Ia mendesah pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Remus mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Ia menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat dan memeluk pinggang Riddle erat lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di lekuk leher kekasihnya itu dan tertawa pelan. Tawanya mengundang sebuah kalimat pertanyaan dari Riddle.

"Apa yang menarik?" tanya Riddle sambil tersenyum saat melihat Remus yang tersenyum lebar. "Oh. Apa karena bau pakaianku? Aku belum sempat ganti sejak tadi malam dan langsung tertidur di sini—"

"Bukan masalah pakaianmu, kok." gumam Remus. Si pianis berambut cokelat itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Riddle dan mengecup pelan kulit yang terekspos. "Hanya saja, kita sudah lama tidak bisa berduaan seperti ini. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnismu dan aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pianoku. Kalau pun kita punya waktu bersama di malam, kita selalu menghabiskannya dengan makan malam, datang ke pertunjukan seni, pameran, lelang, dan lain-lainnya..."

"Kau... Tidak suka?" tanya Riddle, sedikit tidak percaya dan sediih.

"Bukan. Hanya saja, kita sudah sangat—sangat lama—tidak melakukan ini."

"Melakukan—OH!" Kalimat Riddle terputus saat Remus mendorong tubuhnya terlentang di atas tempat tidur, dan sebelum kekasihnya itu bertindak apa-apa, sang pianis menduduki pinggangnya. Detik berikutnya, ciuman-ciuman kecil menggerayangi bibir, dagu, sampai leher Riddle. Tangan tangkas Remus langsung bergerak melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Riddle sebelum bergerak dengan begitu sensualnya di dada dan perut bidang kekasihnya. Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Riddle saat tangan kanan Remus meraba pelan semakin ke selatan. Dan saat jemari sang pianis siap untuk membuka sabuk celananya...

"Stop, Remus." Suara Riddle terdengar lemah dari balik bibir Remus. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai tangan Remus dan menghentikan gerakan sang kekasih. "Remus. Stop, kumohon. Ngh~"

Remus menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Riddle kecewa. Mata cokelatnya tampak sangat sedih dan merasa terbuang. "... Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Kau tidak menikmati berhubungan seks denganku lagi?" tanyanya, sedih.

"Bu... Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Dengan wajah merah padam dan napas tersengal-sengal, Riddle menunjuk ke satu sisi. "Ayahmu ada di sebelah sana, masih tertidur."

Dengan mata terbelalak, Remus menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan mendapati sosok John Lupin tertidur di _armchair _berwarna merah marun, menghadap ke arah tempat tidur. Beruntung ia tidak terbangun saat erangan-erangan pelan terdengar dari tempat tidur.

Remus yang melihat ayahnya—masih tertidur, untungnya—langsung menyingkir dari atas Riddle dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Mukanya bersemu merah semerah tomat. Ia melirik ragu ke arah Riddle—yang mukanya tak kalah merah dari Remus—dan berbisik sangat pelan. "Dia tidak bangun, kan? Maksudku, ia tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan tadi?"

"Rasanya tidak..." balas Riddle pelan. Mata birunya juga melirik was-was ke arah John yang—untungnya—masih tertidur. Riddle kemudian menarik napas panjang dan melirik Remus yang masih meringkuk malu di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Kadang kekasihnya ini bisa liar seliar serigala dan mendadak jinak seperti anak anjing. "Kau ini lucu, Remus." bisiknya lembut dan mengecup kening sang pianis.

Remus hanya menggumam tak jelas dengan wajah memerah. Mata cokelatnya melirik malu ke arah Riddle. "Sejak kapan Dad ada di situ?"

"Dia sudah ada di kamarmu saat aku menggendongmu masuk. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan dan khawatir. Sepertinya ia tahu mengenai berita pembunuhan dan penyerangan di gedung opera, makanya ia sekhawatir itu." gumam Riddle. Ia kemudian melirik Remus dan tersenyum kecil. "Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Remus. Termasuk aku."

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manis Remus.

Pemuda ini terlalu manis, sampai-sampai Riddle tidak ingin melepasnya.

Bicara soal melepaskan Remus...

"Remus," bisik Riddle pelan. Ia tampak gugup dan tak yakin saat menatap lurus kekasihnya. "Aku tahu kalau ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat. Kemarin malam, aku baru menanyakan hal yang sama dan kejadian tadi malam yang cukup... mengerikan. Mungkin, ini bukan saat yang tepat bagiku untuk bertanya. Tapi..." Tangan kanannya terangkat dan membelai lembut pipi Remus sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam, aku semakin tak ingin kehilangan dirimu.

"Remus, sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, Apa jawabanmu atas lamaranku?"

Remus terdiam sejenak, menatap kedua lautan biru milik kekasihnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauhi Riddle.

Sang _underboss _yang melihat reaksi ini sedikit terkejut dan kesal. Ia bertanya baik-baik pada Remus, dan balasan dari pertanyaannya adalah kebisuan serta punggung dingin kekasihnya? Paling tidak, kalau pianis itu mau menolaknya, tolaklah ia tepat di depan wajahnya. Riddle yakin kalau ia bisa menerima segala macam caci maki, tangis buaya, dan alasan penolakan dari Remus.

"Remus, kalau kau memang mau menolak lamaranku, lebih baik kau—"

Sayang, kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai diucapkan oleh Riddle ketika Remus berbalik dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sang pianis mempertontonkan tangan kanannya dimana sebuah cincin bermata berlian tersemat di jari manisnya.

"_I do._"

Remus memekik pelan saat Riddle menarik dan memeluknya erat. Ia dihujani kecupan-kecupan penuh semangat disertai tawa bahagia seorang Tom Riddle. Sementara Riddle merayakan kegembiraannya dengan memeluk dan menciumi Remus, sang pianis hanya tersenyum. Ia memandangi jari manisnya. Cincin emas putih dengan berlian besar sebagai mahkotanya. Cincin pemberian—lamaran—dari seorang pria yang sangat mencintainya. Kalau tidak cinta, tak mungkin Riddle rela melewati mayat-mayat itu di antara desingan peluru untuk mencari Remus. Ia juga yang melindungi Remus mati-matian sampai si pemuda itu sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Ya. Tom Riddle adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping Remus.

Tapi, entah kenapa ada satu masalah mengganjal yang membuat Remus sedikit menyesali persetujuannya. Gara-gara satu masalah kecil itu, dada Remus serasa sakit dan tertekan ketika mengiyakan lamaran Riddle. Satu masalah yang membuat Remus ragu akan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang.

Satu masalah kecil.

Dan nama masalah itu adalah Sirius Black.

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

"Jadi, berdasarkan interogasi yang kita lakukan di TKP kemarin malam, inilah orang-orang yang akan menjalankan interogasi lanjutan." ucap Kingsley Shacklebolt sambil menyerahkan beberapa data kepada James, Severus, dan juga Dumbledore. "Yang pertama adalah Antonin Dolohov. Ia duduk di _box_ C, tepat berhadapan dengan panggung. Tersangka berikutnya adalah putri sulung dari korban sendiri yaitu Bellatrix Lestrange dan suaminya, Rodolphus. Mereka duduk pada _box _tepat di bawah Dolohov di _box _M."

"Putri sulung Cygnus dan Druella Black jadi tersangka?" ulang James dengan dahi berkerenyit. "Apa tidak terlalu ekstrim, Dumbledore? Dua orang tuanya tewas mengenaskan seperti itu dan kita malah menuduhnya membunuh orang tuanya?"

"Mereka mencurigakan karena menukarkan tiket terakhirnya dengan dua orang lainnya." sahut Kingsley. "Alasan penukarannya juga tidak jelas. Sialnya, kita juga tidak mungkin menanyakan alasan macam apa yang dikemukakan oleh dua orang itu kepada dua orang lainnya sampai-sampai mereka mau mereka bertukaran tiket."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karena dua saksinya sudah tewas, Potter." desis Severus kesal. "Kita baru mendapat kabar kalau dua orang yang duduk berdampingan dengan Druella dan Cygnus telah tewas di UGD rumah sakit. Luka-luka mereka sudah sangat parah sampai tak tertolong."

"Oh..."

Kingsley berdeham sebelum kembali melanjutkan laporan singkatnya mengenai tersangka yang akan segera mereka interogasi. "Berikutnya adalah Barty Crouch Jr yang duduk di _box_ samping yang terletak persis di sebelah kiri panggung. Yang duduk di _box_ itu hanya ada dia dan ayahnya, namun sang ayah—Barty Crouch Sr—kebetulan berada di luar ruangan ketika lampu jatuh."

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Barty Crouch di suatu tempat..." gumam James pelan. Keningnya berkerenyit, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana nama ini pernah ia temui.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah berita tentang korupsi Barty Crouch, si anggota parlemen beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Dumbledore tenang. Mata birunya masih membaca data-data di tangannya dengan begitu tenang. "Polisi juga masih sibuk menangani kasusnya. Kudengar Cornelius mulai frustrasi karena kasus korupsi itu tidak kunjung ketemu titik terangnya."

"Oh..."

Melihat James yang sepertinya agak tertinggal mengenai para tersangka kali ini membuat Severus Snape mendengus geli. Dengan mata abu-abunya, ia melirik James dengan sinis. "Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak pantas menangani kasus ini, Potter. Kembali saja lah kau ini ke kasus-kasus kacangan yang dulu kau tangani." cibirnya.

Berusaha untuk tidak berulah dan menahan emosinya, James menarik napas panjang. Ia benarkan posisi kaca matanya yang sempat merosot ke ujung hidungnya sebelum membalas tatapan dingin Severus dengan seulas senyum lebar. Sikap James yang berbeda ini membuat Severus mengernyit bingung.

"Lanjutkan, Kingsley." kata Dumbledore, menghiraukan perubahan sikap di antara kedua anak buahnya.

"Oke. Tersangka berikutnya adalah Igor Karkaroff yang duduk di _box_ E—bersebelahan dengan _box_ C. Kebetulan ia menyewa _box_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu di _box _di bawahnya ada sepasang kakak-adik Alecto dan Amycus Carrow. Keduanya tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan di _box _ketika diinterogasi. Selain itu, ditemukan sepucuk pistol dari tas mereka."

"Pistol? Berarti mereka pelakunya, dong?" ucap James, spontan.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Kaliber peluru yang ditemukan tidak sesuai dengan pistol yang dibawa oleh dua bersaudara itu. Peluru yang ditemukan dan diduga sebagai pemicu jatuhnya lampu gantung itu berkaliber 9x19 mm, sementara pistol yang ditemukan di tas dua saudara itu menggunakan peluru kaliber 9x17mm. Oh, dan kalau kalian mau tahu, pistol yang mereka bawa adalah Walther PPK."

"Peluru 9x19 mm..." ulang Severus lambat-lambat. "Sialnya, terlalu banyak _handgun _menggunakan peluru tersebut..."

James masih sibuk membolak-balik data yang ia miliki sebelum mendongak dan bertanya, "Pistolnya sudah ketemu?"

"Sayangnya, belum." sahut Kingsley diikuti gelengan pelan.

"Oh. Kupikir tadinya mudah menemukan pistol dengan peredam."

"Dan kenyataannya tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." desis Severus. "Selain dua saudara itu, empat orang lainnya tidak memungkinkan membawa pistol. Contohnya Mrs. Lestrange. Dia hanya membawa sebuah _purse _kecil berisi bedak, telepon selular, dan _opera scope _di tangan. Sementara suaminya tidak membawa tas dan hanya mengantongi dompet serta kunci mobil. Barty Crouch Jr juga sama saja. Ia hanya membawa dompet dan sapu tangan. Igor Karkaroff meskipun membawa tas, juga hanya berisi sebuah novel, dompet, sapu tangan, tissue, _opera scope, _dan sekotak permen mint. Dua bersaudara Carrows itu juga hanya membawa tas berisi dompet, sapu tangan, pistol yang tadi disebutkan, dan surat-surat resmi kepemilikan pistol. Tak mungkin barang seperti pistol lengkap dengan peredamnya bisa mereka bawa."

"Bagaimana kalau dilepaskan menjadi bagian-bagian terpisah? Setauku, _handgun _bisa diurai menjadi beberapa bagian untuk kemudian disusun kembali."

"Sudah diperiksa, James." Kali ini giliran Dumbledore yang bicara. "Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun bagian dari pistol yang mereka bawa. Apapun, termasuk pernya."

Sebelum James membantah, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan sosok Peter Pettigrew melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. "Um... Mr dan Mrs Lestrange sudah datang dan siap untuk interogasi. Kupersilakan mereka masuk terlebih dulu atau bagaimana?"

"Ah, ya. Tolong persilakan Mr. Lestrange untuk masuk ke ruang interogasi sekarang." balas Dumbledore. Sang _Commissioner _berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang interogasi. Mengekor di belakangnya Kingsley, Severus, dan James. "Oh, iya. Sebelum aku lupa." Sang _Commissioner _kemudian memutar badannya dan tersenyum cerah. Ditatapnya James dan Severus bergantian dengan penuh arti. "Tugas menginterogasi langsung tersangka kuberikan kepada kalian, ya."

Dua pasang mata membelalak lebar dengan sorot tak percaya sekaligus jijik. Dan dalam satu tarikan napas yang kompak, dua orang polisi itu mengutarakan protes bernada sama yang sayangnya tak didengar oleh Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Remus menatap keluar jendela Three Broomsticks dengan gelisah. Jemari tangan kirinya terus memainkan cincin berlian yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya, panik. Berkali-kali mata cokelatnya mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat meja kasir dan kembali menggerutu pelan. Kopi hitam yang disajikan di depannya sudah mulai dingin, sementara <em>cheesecake<em>-nya belum disentuh sama sekali. Sang pianis baru bisa bernapas lega saat seorang perempuan berambut cokelat bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai. Seulas senyum penuh rasa bersalah terlontarkan dari sang perempuan untuk Remus.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Remus. Mendadak tadi McGonagall menambah jadwal latihan biolaku." kata si perempuan berambut cokelat itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia segera menduduki sofa di depan Remus dan tersenyum. "Jadi, apa masalahmu, Remus? Kau terdengar sangat panik saat di telepon."

"Begini, Alice..." gumam Remus. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir kopi di depannya dan memutar-mutarnya, gelisah. "Aku—"

Sayang, Remus tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terlanjut dipotong oleh jerit melengking Alice. Sebelum Remus sempat bertanya ada apa, tangan kanannya langsung disambar oleh Alice dan kembali jerit pelan keluar dari mulut sang violis.

"Kau tunangan?" tanya Alice, semangat. "Kau bertunangan dengan Tom? Akhirnya kau menerima lamarannya?"

Remus menatap lirih cincin emas putih itu. Sejak ia memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya, ia merasa seperti beban berat jatuh di pundaknya. Belum lagi rasa sakit di dada yang begitu menyesakkan. "... Aku rasanya belum siap untuk bertunangan, Alice..."

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, Alice Prewett mendongak. Kedua alisnya bertautan, tak percaya. "Lalu, kalau kau belum siap, kenapa kau terima lamarannya? Kau bisa menunda sampai kau benar-benar siap. Toh, Tom juga tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab saat ini juga, kan?"Melihat Remus yang tidak merespon apa-apa membuat Alice terkesiap. "Astaga! Dia memaksamu? Ancaman apa yang ia berikan? Kau harus lapor polisi, Remus! Laporkan dia pada polisi yang pernah kau ceritakan waktu itu—"

"Justru itu masalahnya."

"Eh?"

"Aku..." Remus mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar kafe. "Aku tidak dipaksa sama sekali. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan spontan. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau spontanitas itu bentuk kejujuran; sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan jauh di dalam lubuk hati, tapi enggan untuk keluar. Jadi... Jadi, kupikir tadi pagi adalah momen yang tepat. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu..."

"Kejadian di Royal Opera House tadi malam, ya?" tebak Alice. Ia kemudian mendesah panjang. "Kau tahu. Itu menjadi _headline _di semua koran di Inggris dan semua orang membicarakan tentangnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang polisi masih menyelidiki kasus itu. Dan kau—_you lucky git_—hanya terkena serpihan kristal lampu gantung!"

"Ya. Aku kebetulan saja sedang mujur."

"Dan kalau tembak-tembakan itu? Tidak mungkin dibilang mujur, kan? Karena yang aku baca, pelakunya menembak membabibuta." gumam Alice sedih.

"Justru di saat itulah Tom sangat baik padaku." Remus menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara. "Dia melindungiku dan menjagaku dengan gigih. Kau harus lihat dia tadi pagi, Alice. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan khawatir. Dia. Seorang Tom Riddle yang biasanya terlihat tenang, dingin, dan teratur untuk pertama kalinya terlihat berantakan, panik, juga kelelahan. Dan itu semua karena aku. Bukankah itu tanda kalau ia sangat—sangat—mencintaiku?"

Alice mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Remus. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bisa menghiraukan ekspresi kebingungan yang masih terpasang di wajah manis Remus. "Apa masalahnya, Remus?"

Remus kembali memalingkan muka dan memandang orang-orang di luar, panik. Digigitinya bibir bawahnya, membuat Alice sedikit khawatir temannya ini akan melukai dirinya sendiri. "Aku masalahnya."

"Maksudmu? Kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"Lebih buruk." desah Remus sedih. "Aku sepertinya menyukai orang lain..."

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai orang lain yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian dan hati Remus, Alice sudah bisa menebak. Pasti polisi karismatik yang sering diceritakan Remus belakangan ini. Rambut hitam sehitam malam dengan mata abu-abu yang begitu misterius.

Sirius Black.

"Dan kau tahu aku, Alice." Remus kembali menatap lurus temannya. "Aku punya prinsip untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada satu saja. Satu untuk selamanya. Aku tak ingin menelan ludahku sendiri. Kalau aku putus dari Tom, itu sama dengan melanggar prinsipku! Itu sama saja aku plin-plan, tak berprinsip, dan tak punya pendirian! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, Alice!"

"Ya. Jangan lupa tambahkan keras kepala, Remus." gumam Alice pelan, membuat Remus mengerang putus asa dan merebahkan dirinya di atas meja kafe. Alice mendesah pelan dan berdiri untuk kemudian duduk di samping Remus dan mengelus lembut punggung pemuda itu. "Sudahlah, Remus. Tak selamanya yang sekali itu baik. Butuh percobaan berkali-kali sebelum manusia benar-benar menapakkan kaki di bulan. Dan Vitruvius juga tidak hanya sekali merumuskan teknik pembangunan—"

"Jangan gunakan perumpamaan arsitektur, kumohon..." gumam Remus samar dari balik lengannya.

"Intinya, Remus. Kau punya hak untuk mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kalau kau tak cocok dengan yang pertama, gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari yang kedua."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang kedua tidak cocok?"

"Cari yang ketiga."

"Dan masih tidak cocok."

"Cari yang keempat."

"Kalau masih tidak cocok?"

"Cari yang kelima."

"Kalau—"

"Remus!" potong Alice, kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk sejenak menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bicara dengan orang sekeras kepala seperti Remus memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. "Yang mau kukatakan disini adalah kau dan Tom butuh istirahat. Maksudku, kalian berdua butuh jeda waktu—berpisah sesaat—untuk memikirkan seberapa penting hubungan ini. Sebulan atau dua bulan rasanya tidak terlalu berat, kan?"

Remus mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melirik Alice. Raut keraguan masih tampak jelas di wajah sang pianis. "... Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menerima lamarannya. Agak bodoh kalau aku mendadak bicara, 'Hei, Tom. Aku masih tak yakin dengan hubungan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita _break_ dulu? Ini, kukembalikan cincinnya'." Remus memperagakan adegan lengkap dengan suara falseto yang dibuat-buat.

"... Dan satu lagi kekuranganmu, Remus, kau tidak mau terlihat bodoh dan plin-plan di depan orang lain..."

"Dan opera, Alice! OPERA!" jerit Remus histeris. "Kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak tahan opera! Aku tidak tahan dengan barang-barang seni berbentuk abstrak bernilai tinggi! Aku tak peduli dengan itu semua! Untuk apa punya lukisan pada bunga? Atau pemandangan orang di taman? Aku tak peduli Monet, Van Gogh, atau siapapun itu! Tapi, Tom menyukai itu semua dan selalu—SELALU—menyeretku ke tempat-tempat begitu. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' padanya? Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengasosiasikan pemain musik klasik sepertiku pasti menyukai barang-barang seni bernilai tinggi lainnya? Tidakkah mereka peduli kalau aku suka film kolosal dengan darah dimana-mana?" Dan Remus kembali membanting kepalanya di atas meja makan.

Alice hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil menatap bingung sosok sahabatnya ini. Memang agak sulit mengingat status hubungan dua orang ini sudah sebagai tunangan. Calon suami-istri. Bertunangan berarti mereka sudah siap untuk menjalankan sisa hidup mereka bersama-sama, apapun yang terjadi. Badai sekencang apapun, halilintar seganas apapun harus bisa mereka lewati bersama sebagai satu kesatuan bernama keluarga. Dilihat secara mental, seharusnya Remus dan Tom sudah siap dengan itu semua. Sialnya—entah apa yang terpikirkan di otak Remus saat menerima lamaran Tom—salah satu dari mereka masih belum yakin.

Dan sialnya lagi, tembok penghalang hubungan langgeng keduanya adalah perasaan cinta yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Remus, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu menerima lamaran Tom?"

Kembali Remus mendongak dan melirik Alice. Sang pianis menarik napas panjang dan berpikir sejenak. "Dia kaya. Baik. Pengertian. Perhatian—"

"Kenapa kaya harus kau sebut pertama kali?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Itu tidak menandakan apa-apa, kok!"

"Oke... Coba ulang lagi."

"Dia kaya. Sopan. Karismatik—"

"Kau masih menyebut kaya pertama kali."

"Terus kenapa? Memangnya itu masalah besar, hah!"

"Tidak... Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata matre juga..."

Satu lirikan maut dari Remus sukses membuat Alice tutup mulut. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menghela napas berat dan berbisik pelan, "Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Tom. Dia sempurna dalam segala bidang. Terlalu sempurna, bahkan aku sendiri sampai tidak percaya kalau manusia sesempurna ini benar-benar ada. Dia sosok yang tepat bagi semua orang untuk memulai hidup bersama. Ia bisa menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik. Sosok ayah yang mengayomi dan disegani oleh anaknya kelak.

"Apa aku salah kalau menginginkan kesempurnaan itu untukku seorang?"

Alice menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Baru kali ini ia melihat Remus sebegini tertekannya. Lagu tersulit sekalipun tidak pernah membuatnya depresi sampai seperti ini. Tapi, giliran masalah percintaan yang berada di persimpangan malah membuat pianis handal satu ini stres seperti ini.

Sang violis menepuk lembut pundak Remus dan tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan sedikit perasaan Remus yang sedang berantakan. "Kalau kau sudah merasa dia yang paling tepat, Jalankan saja. Lupakan yang lainnya dan fokuslah pada satu orang."

Ucapan Alice membuat Remus berpikir dan mengingat-ingat segala kebaikan yang pernah Riddle lakukan padanya. Kenangan-kenangan baik mengenai Riddle perlahan-lahan mulai memenuhi pikirannya dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dipandanginya cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya dan senyum di bibirnya mengembang semakin lebar. Dia sudah tidak membenci cincin ini. Entah mengapa, cincin berlian tersebut terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih berkilau dan elegan dari biasanya.

"Mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku pasti bisa menjalankan hubungan ini dengan Tom." ucap Remus tegas sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja Remus hendak memeluk Alice dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas saran bijaknya, ia mendengar pintu kafe dibuka. Suara langkah kaki berbenturan dengan lantai karpet kafe terdengar samar diiringi oleh suara musik jazz yang mengalun lembut di seluruh kafe. Dan secara tiba-tiba, sepasang kaki berbaluk _boots _mengkilap itu berhenti di depan meja Remus. Satu suara yang begitu familiar terdengar mengalun di telinga Remus.

Suara yang sangat familiar dan sebetulnya ingin Remus jauhi untuk sementara waktu.

"Hei, Remus! Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" sapa Sirius riang.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat Remus berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri pada Tom Riddle? Di saat-saat penting dimana cincin tunangan ini mulai terlihat menarik dan menawan?

Saat itu, hanya ada satu kata yang sangguup diucapkan oleh Remus. Satu kata yang merangkum segala penat dan kekesalan yang dirasakan olehnya.

"_Shit..._"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya kelar jugaaaa! #tepar Maaf, yang ini kesannya sinetron banget, ya? Ahaha. Maap... #pundung Bales review aja, deh. Hohoho.

**Reloudypie : **Iyaa! Dirimu pertama! Selamat! XD Sabar. Belom tentu Lucius pengkhianat :D Aduh, jangan request pair ke saya. Orang saya sendiri masih gak tau Remus sendiri nasibnya mau dibawa kemana... =3= Amiiin! Semoga bisa kelar dalam waktu 3 bulan ini, ya! XD #mustahil Makasih reviewnya!

**Ry0kiku : **Kenapa kau tiduuuur~ Mau oyabun aja? Silakan diambil ke mas Himaruya sendiri, ya. Hohoho. Semangat dirimu! XD Ahahah! Akhirnya ada yang bilang Riddle keren! XD Hah? Banyak, ya? Udah mulai saya benerin dikit-dikit typonya. Semoga yang ini gak ada. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Skadihelias : **Itu saya sambil buka tab firefox berapa banyak, itu? Hahah. Istilah mafia itu banyak bangeeet~ Saya sampe teler... Remus sama Tom itu cocok, lhooo~ XD Waduh. Anda pembenci James sejati, ya? :D Makasih reviewnya! Dan... Harry Cuma buat dimolest Draco? O.o

**Aicchan : **JANGAN TABOK TOM! DX #peluktom Hah? Masa' sih, sedih? Rasanya itu datar... Namanya juga Remus nurut sama pacar. Hehehe. Ups. Sekarang udah jadi tunangan XD Spin-off... Nanti dulu, deh, kak. Ahahaha. Semoga kelar dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan ini. Amin! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Ai HinataLawliet : **Biar libur, otak saya ikutan libur alias mager... =3= Tom itu baik. Buktinya, di chapter ini dia sampe jagain Remus kayak gitu :D Makasih reviewnya!

**Elitharezze : **Ahahah. Emang Sirius sama James kalo mau adu bacot gak peduli tempat XD Waduh, jangan sampe kalo lemonan di antara desingan peluru! O.O Lemon... Dikasih lime dulu aja, ya, buat pemanasan? Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Gpntgsiapagua : **... Creative name OuO Mari dilihat saja, lah, sama siapa si Remus ini. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**Yoichidea syhufellrs : **Aduuuh... Jangan tanya pairing ke saya. Saya cuma ngetik langsung apa yang kepikiran di otak saya DX Makasih reviewnya!

**CCloveRuki : **... Kenapa semua orang mencurigakan? O.o Siapa tau dia baik. Kapan sadar? Kapan-kapaaan~ #plak Makasih reviewnya!

**Ambudaff : **Masa', sih? O.o Biar gampang nyeleseinnya sekaligus satu chapter #eh Dan kenapa semua orang peluk-peluk Regulus? Nooo~ OAO Sebenernya Sirius diem-diem nonton AADC... #eh Mau Severus? Boleh! Silakan diambil ke tante Rowling, ya! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**WeiChiiELFkecil : **Ahaha. Mereka berdua in denial lebih tepatnya, bukan cuma Sirius. Gak boleeh~ Remus punya sayaa~ #pelukremus Snape kucel denger Riddle? Silakan dinanti alesannya apa! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Matthew Shinez : **... Semuanya pada belain Regulus, ya? Emang dia kenapa? O.o Riddle! Dia gak salah apa-apa, jangan dicakariiinn~ D8 Orion udah pulang, John juga udah pulang. Pada tepar semuanya gak tau abis berapa ronde OuO #eh Makasih reviewnya!

**KiiNKuma Ken : **Emang! Sirius itu emang magnetnya galau! XD Kan Remus udah bilang di 2 chapter yang lalu kalo dia dateng ke gedung opera itu sama pacarnya. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya!

**Kazendou : **Ponakan! XD Emang gampang ditebak, ya? Ahahah! Yang Lucius... Tante nyam-nyum aja, yaa! :D Dan kembali semua orang bersimpati sama Regulus... Tenang, adegan Orion ketemu Sirius pasti ada, kok. Dan kembali sinetron bakal mulai. Hohohoo. Makasih reviewnya!

**Micon : **Ahaha. Gak apa-apa, kok. Paaas banget reviewnya :D Percintaannya Remus silakan diikutin terus. Dia masih galau mau pilih yang mana. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

Semuanya sudah dibales. Sekarang, saatnya saya tidur (kebiasaan ngetik sampe tengah malem). Biarpun saya tidur, yang mau review tetep boleh, lhoo~


	10. Chapter 9: Suspicions and Evil Schemes

**A/N : **Dan saya sempet nge-blank buat ngelanjutin ini...

**Disclaimer : **Karakter punya saya. #plak Kayaknya gak usah pake disclaimer juga seluruh jagat raya sampe Coruscant udah tau kalo karakter sinting ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya tante girang bernama JK Rowling =3= Tanteee~ Bagi, dong, karakternya satuuuu aja. Kasih saya Remus sama Sirius juga udah cukup, kok~ #ituduaheeeii

**Warning : **Interogasi panjang membosankan. Saya juga teler bikinnya. Buat yang mau iseng menebak pelaku, silakan, lho, masbro dan mbabro. Dan tentu ada RiddlexRemusxSirius dengan Remus uke central. Ya, masa' iya, tau-tau Sirius jadi uke? Jangan dooonng~ Ntar uke ngembat seme, dong? =3=

* * *

><p>"Hei, Remus! Tidak menyangka kau ada di sini!" sapa Sirius ceria.<p>

Dua pasang mata cokelat membelalak lebar saat melihat sosok polisi tampan itu berdiri di samping meja. Senyum memukau menghiasi wajah tampannya sementara tangan kanannya melambai ringan, menyapa.

Kenapa, oh, kenapa seorang Sirius Black harus datang sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak datang nanti, sepuluh tahun lagi? Atau nanti di saat dunia menjelang akhirnya? Kenapa harus sekarang, saat Remus memutuskan untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Riddle?

"Oh, aku pesan makanan dulu, ya. Supaya kita bisa berbincang-bincang lebih santai. Kebetulan, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Remus." ucap Sirius sambil tersenyum. Ia membungkuk sedikit kepada Alice sebelum berbalik menuju meja pemesanan.

Remus menatap punggung Sirius yang berjalan menjauh kemudian mendesah. Kalau sudah begini caranya, ia tak mungkin kabur diam-diam dari kafe bersama Alice, kan? Berbohong dengan mengatakan ada latihan dadakan sebenarnya bisa. Kebetulan, ada Alice di sampingnya yang bisa mendukung kebohongnnya. Tapi sayang. Remus bukan pembohong ulung. Satu-satunya kebohongan yang pernah ia lakukan adalah kebohongan kalau ia tidak merusakan maket yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh ibunya dulu. Dengan bodoh dan polosnya, ia mengatakan kalau yang menumpahkan cereal ke atas maket putih bersih itu adalah kucingnya, Moony. Padahal kucing malang itu sedang _grooming _di toko hewan terdekat.

Tidak. Remus tidak pandai berbohong. Kali ini juga ia tak yakin bisa berbohong dan kabur dari Sirius begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Alice terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sirius semenjak ia pergi dan sekarang berada di meja pemesanan. "... Pantas saja kau bisa menyukainya, Remus. Dilihat dari penampilan, dia tidak kalah tampan dan gagah dari Tom. Apalagi dengan seragam polisinya itu membuat kesan gagahnya menjadi berlipat-lipat. Kau punya _fetish _dengan seragam polisi, Remus?"

"Bukan..." geram Remus pelan.

"Oh. Aku punya pertanyaan bagus, Remus. Kenapa dari semua pria yang ada di muka bumi, kau harus berselingkuh dengannya?"

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Alice!"

"Oke, oke. Kenapa dari semua pria yang ada di muka bumi ini, kau memutuskan untuk main mata dengan yang ini? Rasanya banyak pria-pria lainnya yang tak kalah tampan darinya. Kau tahu, Gilderoy Lockheart pemilik gedung pertunjukkan kita kemarin sepertinya menaruh hati padamu. Dan wajahnya juga tidak terlalu jelek, kok. Lalu, Amos Diggory si pemain cello juga menarik. Sekian banyak pria tampan di dunia ini, Remus, kenapa kau harus menjatuhkan pilihan kepada seorang polisi lalu lintas yang tak jelas asal-usulnya?"

Remus terdiam. Mata cokelatnya mengerling ke arah Sirius yang sekarang tertawa-tawa bersama Rosmerta—sepertinya menertawakan lelucon yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sirius. Melihat tawa sang polisi, membuat Remus tersenyum kecil. "Karena dia adalah... penyelamatku."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat kejadian perampokan beberapa minggu lalu? Waktu itu, aku juga diculik. Dan disanalah aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku... aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia ada di sana, berdiri di pintu van yang terbuka dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dia menolongku, sebelum Dad sempat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan pelaku penculikkannya belum sempat menelpon Dad dan menyebutkan nominal tuntutannya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu diajarkan bahwa uang yang dimiliki keluargaku selalu bisa menolongku dalam segala urusan. Selama rekening keluargaku masih penuh dengan uang, semuanya teratasi. Makanya, aku tak pernah merasa butuh untuk ditolong. Aku selalu bisa mengatasi semua masalahku."

Remus menarik napas panjang dan melirik Sirius yang masih berada di meja pemesanan. "Dan dia menolongku. Bagiku, itu sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan. Selain itu, dari apa yang diceritakan Lily, polisi forensik yang sempat kuceritakan waktu itu, penyelamatanku tidaklah mudah. Dan Sirius seorang diri mati-matian menyelamatkanku! Sendirian, Alice! Dia bertarung melawan kematian hanya demi aku. Orang asing yang tak jelas siapa nama dan asal-usulnya. Dia mau bersusah payah hanya untuk aku."

"Jadi, ini semacam... cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Alice.

"Dibilang cinta juga aku sendiri tidak tahu..." gumam Remus pelan. "Mungkin... Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku tertarik padanya. Ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuatku penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat."

"Kalau kau hanya penasaran padanya, kenapa kau harus bimbang mengenai hubunganmu dengan Tom? Hubungan kalian harusnya baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kembali Remus melayangkan pandang ke arah Sirius. Sepertinya pesanan sang polisi sudah selesai dan sekarang uang kembali sedang diserahkan Rosmersta kepadanya. Sebentar lagi, polisi itu akan bergabung bersama dengan Remus dan Alice. "Mungkin, aku takut karena tarikannya begitu... kuat. Aku takut kalau rasa penasaranku ini malah akan membuatku semakin terikat padanya dan melupakan Tom..."

"Kalau begitu," Alice meraih tangan kiri Remus dan meremasnya lembut. Seulas senyum singkat mengembang di wajahnya yang manis. "Coba tahan rasa penasaranmu padanya. Kau sudah berjanji untuk terus mencintai Tom seumur hidup, kan? Satu untuk selamanya? Jangan sampai kau harus menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Oke, Remus?"

Remus tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Hei!" sapa Sirius riang sambil meletakkan kopi dan piring _sandwich_-nya. Dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajah tampannya, ia mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Remus dan mengawasi Alice dengan penuh antusias. "Hai. Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kenalkan! Namaku Sirius. Sirius... Black." ucap sang polisi lalu lintas sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat Alice.

Sesaat tadi, Remus merasa ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada suara Sirius ketika menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Remus masih belum bisa memahami betul apa yang terjadi antara Sirius dengan keluarganya, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti situasinya. Mungkin, Sirius masih butuh sedikit waktu untuk menerima kenyataan dan membuka diri sedikit demi sedikit kepada Remus.

Tunggu. Kenapa Sirius harus membuka diri pada Remus?

Oh, ya. Dia sudah terlanjur bicara pada Remus tentang keluarganya yang dibantai kemarin malam.

Kemarin malam...

"_Well, _sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini." ucap Alice sambil tersenyum. Sang gadis berambut cokelat berdiri dari sofa dan merapikan sedikit kerutan pada rok hitamnya. "Aku masih ada latihan untuk persiapan konser beberapa minggu lagi. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi dan bercengkerama dengan kalian. _Toodles_!" Dan dalam sekejap mata, Alice sudah melesat keluar meninggalkan Three Broomsticks.

Meninggalkan Remus duduk dengan gelisahnya di bawah mata tajam seorang Sirius Black.

Remus melontarkan satu senyum kecil ke arah Sirius sebelum kembali meminum kopinya. Sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu haus, hanya saja sang pianis tak tahu mau membuka pembicaraan dengan apa. Selain itu, senyum kaku yang barusan ia lontarkan rasanya terkesan terlalu dibuat-buat dan ia takut polisi cermat dengan otak cemerlang seperti Sirius bisa menangkap keganjilan pada tarikan bibirnya.

"... Kau tidak apa-apa, Remus?" tanya Sirius, membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Lambat-lambat, ia memotong _sandwich _tuna-nya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak dan terkekeh pelan, merasa geli dengan sesuatu. Mungkin geli dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. "_Silly me. _Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu. Kau sampai bisa berada di sini itu berarti kau tidak apa-apa. Iya, kan?"

Napas Remus seolah tercekat di kerongkongan saat melihat wajah tampan berhiaskan senyuman lebar itu. Sorot mata abu-abunya tampak begitu khawatir dan peduli, sementara senyumannya begitu lega. Lega, karena Remus tak apa-apa.

Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Remus merasa nyaman dan tertarik pada sosok polisi lalu lintas yang misterius ini. Bukan sekedar kabut misteri yang masih menyelimuti sosok pemuda ini, tapi juga perhatian ekstra yang ia berikan. Bagi Remus, perhatian dan segala bentuk perlindungan yang dengan suka rela diberikan oleh Sirius terasa berlebihan. Oke, dia adalah seorang polisi yang berarti harus melindungi masyarakat awam seperti Remus. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa seperti diistimewakan.

Contoh seperti sekarang.

Sudah hampir tengah hari dan Sirius masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk duduk bersama dengan Remus, saling berbagi cerita. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali, tapi beberapa kali. Bukankah polisi ini punya tugas? Patroli atau semacamnya? Kalau benar polisi satu ini melindungi Remus mati-matian semata karena itu tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai polisi, seharusnya Sirius menjalankan patrolinya. Kemungkinan hal-hal buruk terjadi di jalanan lebih besar ketimbang sebuah kedai nyaman dengan musik jazz dan bossanova mengalun merdu.

Memang Three Broomsticks bisa saja diserbu perampok atau semacamnya, tapi resiko itu jauh lebih sedikit daripada kejahatan di jalanan. Kalau Sirius benar-benar seorang polisi yang berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya, seharusnya ia mementingkan patroli ketimbang duduk bersama Remus.

Sebegitu pentingkah Remus bagi Sirius?

Padahal mereka berdua baru bertemu beberapa minggu lalu.

Bisakah dalam hitungan minggu dua orang merasa sangat terikat satu dengan yang lainnya?

"Remus?" Panggilan Sirius sontak membuyarkan lamunan sang pianis. "Kau betul-betul tidak apa-apa, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa lari dari gedung opera waktu itu?"

Remus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Masih butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi otaknya untuk mencerna pertanyaan Sirius. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit _shock_ dan tergores sedikit, tapi tak apa-apa. Masih bisa disembuhkan dengan obat merah, kok. Bukan luka besar." Lalu jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhir Sirius...

Remus tidak tahu jawabannya.

Jujur, ia tidak tahu.

"... Aku tak tahu." gumamnya pelan. "Yang aku ingat hanya Tom yang menarikku ke pintu keluar dimana sebuah mobil—sepertinya Rolls Royce atau Bentley, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan—berhenti tepat di depan kami berdua. Dia langsung mendorongku masuk sebelum dia sendiri juga masuk dan setelah itu... Aku tak ingat. Aku tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke rumah. Seharusnya aku sampai ke rumah dengan mobil itu, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mobil tersebut bisa melewati tembak-tembakan antara polisi dengan Werewolves..."

Remus bisa melihat ekspresi tak senang di wajah Sirius saat ia menyinggung-nyinggung mengenai Tom Riddle, kekasihnya. Sang pianis bisa mendengarkan gemeretak gigi saling bergesek tak senang dan tangan Sirius mengepal lebih erat dari sebelumnya saat Tom Riddle disinggung. Tapi, Remus tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Ia menganggap itu semua hanyalah bayangnya semata. Tak mungkin Sirius dan Tom saling kenal.

Kan?

"Begitu." gumam Sirius sambil memainkan sendok pengaduk kopinya, malas. Kilat gembira yang semula tampak jelas di lautan abu-abu matanya entah mengapa mulai meredup, tergantikan oleh sinar kelam kebosanan. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa punya pacar seprotektif dia." lanjut sang polisi, sedikit sinis.

"Tunangan." koreksi Remus, tanpa sempat ia bendung. "Ia sudah bukan pacarku lagi. Dia sudah jadi tunanganku."

Ingin rasanya Remus mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya, membendung kalimat yang entah kenapa terlontar dengan begitu mulus keluar dari mulutnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi terkejut dan... tersakiti yang terlukis jelas di wajah Sirius. Tangan sang pemuda bersurai hitam yang semula mengaduk dengan lemas berhenti, kaku. Bahkan Remus seperti merasakan waktu di meja mereka berdua seolah-olah berhenti ketika ia menyebutkan kata 'tunangan'.

"... Oh." Satu kata pendek keluar dari mulut Sirius. Mata abu-abunya masih membelalak tak percaya. Ia lalu mendengus pelan saat matanya menangkap kilau berlian di jari manis Remus. Kilau yang begitu cemerlang yang seharusnya tidak luput dari penglihatannya. "Begitu. Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Secepatnya."

Sungguh Remus ingin melakban mulutnya sendiri. Seenaknya ia mengatakan pernikahan akan secepatnya dilaksanakan, padahal Riddle sendiri masih belum mengucapkan kata 'pernikahan.' Jangankan satu kata penuh. Penggalan kata 'nikah' atau semacamnya saja belum terlontar dari mulut tunangannya itu.

Sirius terdiam dan menatap Remus. Seulas senyum lambat-lambat muncul di kedua bibirnya sambil berkata, "Selamat, kalau begitu. Kalian berdua pasangan yang cocok."

'Cocok apanya! Ia tak pernah bisa kuhubungi! SMS tak pernah dibalas, telepon tak pernah disahut, apalagi e-mail! Belum lagi ia selalu memaksakan kehendak dan hobinya padaku! Pria egois tidak perhatian seperti itu tidak mungkin cocok denganku! Kau yang cocok untukku, Sirius!'

Astaga. Semoga Remus tidak mengucapkan kalimat panjang penuh dengan curahan hati serta pengakuan cinta tak langsung itu pada Sirius...

Kalau ya, matilah dia.

Tapi, melihat dari ekspresi Sirius yang masih normal—tak terkejut, terkesiap, atau sebangsanya—sepertinya raungan barusan masihlah aman di dalam hati dan pikiran Remus. Untuk sementara.

"Sekali lagi, selamat atas pertunangannya." ujar Sirius pelan. Terlalu pelan, hampir berbisik. "Semoga kalian berdua bahagia nanti."

Kali ini Remus tak bisa bicara banyak. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dan dadanya sakit ketika mendengar kalimat itu terdengar keluar dari mulut Sirius. Sesuatu pada diri sang pianis berambut cokelat seolah menyesal dan ingin memberontak.

Dan kembali cincin berlian di jari manisnya tampak sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan...

.

.

.

"Harry Potter" by JK Rowling

"La Cosa Nostra" by are. key. take. tour

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa Anda ceritakan pada kami alasan Anda dan istri Anda bertukar kursi, Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus menatap geram ke arah Severus yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Seorang pemuda lainnya—rambut berantakan berkacamata—duduk berseberangan dengannya. Terlihat dari ekspresi sang polisi berkacamata itu kalau ia sedikit terusik dengan keberadaan rekan berambut hitam lurus yang sok berkuasa itu.

Kembali mata hijau Rodolphus mengarah pada sosok Severus—masih berdiri angkuh dengan berkacak pinggang—dengan tatapan tak senang. Ia merupakan bagian dari keluarga terkemuka. Apalagi keluarganya adalah mafia terbesar di Inggris. Berani _soldier _rendahan seperti dia macam-macam dengan bagian dari _borgata_, kepalanya yang jadi tumbal.

Oh, ya. Rodolphus, sebagai bagian dari kelompok mafia yang disusupi oleh Severus, tahu betul siapa pria yang berdiri di depannya ini. Dulu, sekitar setahun yang lalu Lucius Malfoy memperkenalkan pria ini pada _borgata _sebagai penembak jitu dan _soldier _paling loyal. Kenyataan bahwa Severus adalah anggota kepolisian—dengan jabatan _Commander_—tidak menyurutkan semangat Lucius untuk mempromosikan orang baru itu kepada organisasi. Bahkan, Severus Snape sendiri mengiyakan tugas dari sang _Boss _untuk menjadi mata-mata di dalam tubuh kepolisian. Meskipun begitu, beberapa di antara _borgata _masih ragu dengan keloyalan Severus. Wajar saja. Dengan status _double-agent _yang disandang Severus, keraguan pasti muncul.

Dan dengan kasus ini, keloyalan Severus akan diuji.

Loyal, berarti ia akan melindungi semua anggota _borgata _yang terlibat dalam interogasi dan menangkap pelaku sebenarnya.

Pengkhianat, berarti dia menjerumuskan anggota _borgata _dalam kasus kali ini.

"Kalau Anda sudah selesai melamun, mungkin bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan kita."

Rodolphus menggeram kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap tak menyukai arogansi si agen ganda ini. Tak pernah suka. "Istriku tidak mau terlihat menonton pertunjukan itu. Kalian tahu, kan, kalau istriku itu penyanyi opera. Dia sempat ikut audisi demi peran Christine, tapi ia gagal mendapatkannya. Malah saingannya, Selena Warbeck, mendapatkan peran itu. Jadi, ia tidak mau menonton di bawah sana, berhadapan dengan panggung dengan resiko terlihat saingannya."

"Kalau memang ia tak mau datang, dia bisa saja tidak membeli tiketnya, kan?" tanya James sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya, penasaran. "Atau, batalkan saja pesanan tiketnya."

"Tidak bisa." sahut Rodolphus diiringi desah napas panjang. "Tiket yang kami dapatkan itu sebenarnya dikirimkan ke rumah untuk beberapa anggota keluarga. Kami tidak punya keinginan untuk menonton pertunjukkan itu."

James mengangguk pelan. Sebetulnya, ia sedikit tahu tentang asal-muasal tiket itu dari cerita Sirius. Sirius sendiri tahu dari Regulus. Ia hanya mau memastikan apakah cerita yang dilontarkan oleh dua orang ini sama atau berbeda. Kalau berbeda, itu berarti salah satu dari mereka berbohong. Tapi, dengan kesamaan cerita seperti ini, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa mereka berada pada satu cerita yang sama. "Begitu... Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sebelum lampu gantung jatuh?"

Pria berambut pirang itu mendesah panjang. Mata hijaunya menatap ke langit-langit beton ruang interogasi. "Hm... Aku hanya duduk di _box _bersama istriku yang terus mengeluh tentang betapa buruknya penampilan Warbeck. Sedikit bosan, sebetulnya. _Opera isn't really my thing._"

"Kau duduk di _box _M." kata Severus. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang ganjil?"

"Ganjil, ya..." ulang Rodolphus dengan kening berkerenyit. "Hm... Entahlah. Penglihatanku agak kabur di sana saat ruangan digelapkan. Yang kulihat hanya bayang-bayang samar dengan sedikit suara-suara tak jelas. Tidak. Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang ganjil."

Tampak jelas James dan Severus kecewa dengan jawaban Rodolphus. "Apa Anda yakin? Anda duduk di _box _yang cukup tinggi dengan jangkauan pandang yang cukup baik. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat sesuatu—biarpun sedikit dan samar—gerakan-gerakan mencurigakan di sekitarmu." tanya James, masih tak yakin kalau orang ini tidak melihat apa-apa. Oke, ruang pertunjukkan memang redup, tapi itu bukan berarti gelap sama sekali! Apa dia sedang menutupi sesuatu?

Nampaknya kegiggihan James membuat Rodolphus geram. Ia menggebrak meja dan menunjuk James murka seraya berseru, "Kau mau menuduhku bohong, ya? Dasar polisi menyebalkan! Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak lihat apa-apa karena sekitarku gelap! Memangnya itu salah, hah!" Kembali ia menggebrak meja aluminium dengan penuh amarah.

Severus memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Beginilah kalau bekerja dengan amatiran.

"Begitu." gumam James santai, seolah-olah raung kemarahan seorang Rodolphus Lestrange barusan bagai semilir angin. Tangan dan matanya terus sibuk membuka-buka map kuning yang ternyata berisi denah, potongan, serta tampak dari ruang pertunjukkan. "Aku sedikit ngotot karena dilihat dari potongan ini, seharusnya kau masih bisa melihat sesuatu, Sir. Memang lampu diseluruh ruang pertunjukkan diredupkan untuk memfokuskan perhatian penonton pada panggung, tapi tetap saja ada lampu kecil yang menyala redup untuk membantu pergerakan penonton.

"Lampu tersebut cukup terang untuk menyinari _alley _sepanjang kursi dan juga pintu keluar. Dengan total _run time _dua jam tiga puluh menit—plus lima belas menit _intermission_—pasti cukup membuat penonton tak sabar untuk ke toilet. Atau untuk kasus seperti kita sesama pembenci opera, lampu itu sangat membantu untuk keluar dari ruangan di tengah pertunjukkan.

"Jadi, dengan kombinasi lampu dan kau yang tak tahan opera, rasanya tidak mungkin kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Kau pasti sering beranjak dari kursimu, menghindari keluh kesah istrimu tentang opera dan pertunjukkan operanya itu sendiri. Kau pasti melihat sesuatu pada saat menjauh."

Sudah tak tergambarkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Rodolphus Lestrange. Percampuran antara marah, kesal, malu, dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya. Mata hijaunya menatap James—yang masih tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah tak ada masalah—dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat kentara. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas meja. Tapi, akhirnya ekspresinya itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lunak. "Kau benar." gumamnya. "Aku sebetulnya melihat sesuatu saat menjauh dari istriku. Sungguh, kadang ocehannya tentang opera bisa membuat telingaku berdarah."

Kedua mata abu-abu Severus membelalak lebar. Ia melirik James—yang masih nyengir lebar—tak percaya. Orang amatiran ini berhasil membuat tersangka bicara. Hanya dengan gertakan kecil seperti itu?

Mungkin, Severus tidak seharusnya menganggap enteng pemuda satu ini...

"Jadi, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya James.

Rodolphus menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Sesuatu dari sebelah kanan _box_-ku. Sesuatu yang sepertinya panjang dan mengacungkannya ke atas. Seperti ini." Ia kemudian memperagakan gerakan seseorang membidik ke atas dengan pistol.

Kanan atas, hm?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya, Mr. Lestrange. Bisa tolong beritahu istrimu kalau sekarang gilirannya?"

* * *

><p>"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mungkin pelakunya! Kenapa kalian bersikeras untuk menyelidikiku? Yang meninggal itu kedua orang tuaku! Orang tua kandungku! Bagaimana mungkin aku, putri tertua mereka, tega melakukan ini semua?" Itulah kata-kata yang mengalir pertama kali sejak Bellatrix Lestrange duduk di kursi interogasi. Wajah cantiknya tersembunyi di balik sapu tangan yang basah kuyup oleh air mata.<p>

Lagi, Severus dan James saling lirik. Ada sedikit rasa enggan melihat seorang _lady _seperti Bellatrix menangis sesenggukan di depan mereka. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Perempuan ini adalah tersangka sekaligus saksi penting dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Begini, Mrs. Lestrange." ucap Severus dengan suara selembut mungkin. "Kami mengerti bahwa Anda sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kami butuh kesaksianmu. Kami tidak menganggap Anda sebagai tersangka atau menuduh semacam itu, hanya saja—"

"Dan untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" seru Bellatrix. Untuk pertama kalinya sapu tangan putih itu menjauh dari wajah bersimbah air mata. "Aku dan suamiku masih harus mengurus pemakaman kedua orang tuaku di rumah! Tapi karena kami berdua harus datang ke sini, aku jadi terpaksa meninggalkan..."

Bellatrix tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena yang berikutnya terdengar hanya tangisan nyaring dari sang penyanyi opera.

Entah sudah berapa kali Severus dan James saling bertukar pandang. Bukan bertukar pandang membunuh dan sarat akan kebencian seperti biasanya, kali ini lebih pada sorotan lelah serta jenuh. Baru dua orang yang mereka interogasi dan masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang harus mereka interogasi.

Mungkin keduanya harus bicara pada Dumbledore, meminta sang _Commissioner _untuk menggantikan posisi mereka di ruang interogasi ini...

"Um... Supaya Anda cepat pulang dan mengurus pemakaman orang tua Anda—" Jeritan keras terdengar dari Bellatrix Lestrange, membuat James terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Apakah Anda melihat sesuatu yang ganjil sebelum atau sesudah lampu itu jatuh?"

"Dan menurut kesaksian suami Anda, Anda memaksa pindah dari kursi yang seharusnya Anda duduki karena tak ingin terlihat oleh saingan Anda. Apakah itu betul?" tambah Severus santai. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam ke arah Bellatrix yang balik menatap sang polisi.

Untuk sejenak tadi James seolah-olah melihat sang penyanyi mengertakkan gigi tak senang. Ia bahkan sempat menangkap tatapan kesal—bahkan cenderung seperti ingin membunuh—dari Bellatrix, terarah lurus ke Severus yang tampaknya masih tak acuh. _Well, _mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Bellatrix Lestrange menarik napas panjang. Ia mengusapkan sapu tangan ke wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata sebelum berkata, "Ya, aku memang sengaja pindah ke _box _yang letaknya lebih jauh dari panggung supaya perempuan jalang itu tidak tahu kalau aku menyaksikan pertunjukkan jeleknya! Kalau dari _box _jauh seperti itu, aku bisa menghinanya sekasar dan sekeras apapun aku mau!" Dia mengakhiri luapan kemarahannya dengan tawa panjang.

"Begitu... Jadi, memang benar apa yang suamimu katakan itu benar." gumam Severus, pelan. "Bagaimana dengan hal-hal aneh yang kau lihat sebelum dan sesudah lampu jatuh?"

"Hal-hal aneh?" ulangnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap liar ke arah Severus dan James, bergantian, panik serta ketakutan. "Maksudmu... seperti hantu?"

"Bukan itu... Maksud kami, apa ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang sekitar?" ucap Severus, menjelaskan kembali maksud dari hal-hal aneh yang ingin mereka ketahui. "Bukan hal-hal paranormal seperti hantu. Kami tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu sebetulnya..."

"Oh. Biar kutambahkan satu lagi." timpal James. "Suami Anda bilang kalau ia melihat seseorang dari _box _sebelah kanan atas dari _box _kalian. Dia melakukan gerakan seperti mengacungkan pistol atau semacamnya. Apakah Anda melihat hal yang sama atau yang lebih aneh lagi?"

"Oh. Oh, maksudu aneh yang seperti itu. Sayang, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku terlalu fokus ke pertunjukkan, mencari tiap celah dari akting si Warbeck sialan itu!" Bellatrix kembali menyusut hidungnya dan kembali berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak lihat apa-apa. Dan _box _kanan atas? Terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat ke sana, Tuan Detektif. Toh, aku terlalu konsen ke pertunjukkan. Aku ingin menangkap tiap detail akting si brengsek Warbeck untuk menjatuhkannya. Penyanyi kacangan begitu bisa merebut peran Christine dariku! Apa yang dilihat sutradara padanya?"

Interogasi Bellatrix Lestrange berakhir sampai situ. Ia tidak cukup fokus untuk ditanyai macam-macam perihal kematian orang tuanya. Makanya, para polisi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke beberapa tersangka lainnya untuk mempercepat waktu.

* * *

><p>James menghempaskan dokumen-dokumen hasil interogasi dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, lelah. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia dan Severus menginterogasi para tersangka membuat James betul-betul bosan. Belum lagi ia terkurung di ruang konkret bersama musuh abadinya, Severus Snape. Ia baru mengangkat kepalanya—biarpun sedikit—saat sebuah kaleng bir dingin diletakkan tepat di samping kepalanya. Hawa dingin dari kaleng terasa menyegarkan membuat sang detektif gembira.<p>

Sang polisi berkacamata langsung duduk tegak sambil tesrenyum. Ia mengambil kaleng bir itu dan tertawa gembira ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan lapisan metal dingin kaleng tersebut. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tertawa. "_Thanks, _Sev! Ini yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena itu juga yang aku butuhkan..." balas Severus pelan. Sang agen ganda menempelkan kaleng dingin itu ke keningnya dan menghela napas lega. Ia melirik James yang langsung membuka bir dingin itu dan menegakknya habis. "Bagaimana menurutmu interogasi barusan?"

"Menyebalkan, melelahkan, membuang waktu, mengerikan, dan... Semuanya yang tak menyenangkan." sahut James. "Semuanya tidak membantu. Rodolphus yang bilang melihat sosok aneh tak bisa terbuktikan karena istrinya sendiri tidak melihat hal yang ganjil. Susah untuk menentukan mana yang bohong, mana yang jujur. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, agak mustahil Bellatrix tidak melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia yang membawa _opera scope, _bukan suaminya. Seharusnya, ia yang lebih mungkin menangkap gerakan aneh meskipun jauh. Oke, harus kuakui kalau ia terlalu berkonsentrasi ke pertunjukkan demi mencela saingannya, tapi rasanya tak mungkin ia terus memperhatikan pertunjukkan. Dengan kedengkian seperti itu, ada kalanya ia pasti tak tahan melihat saingannya beraksi di atas panggung dan mengalihkan perhatian. Sama saja seperti aku yang kadang sebal melihatmu sok berkuasa ketika rapat kasus, meskipun yang kau katakan itu penting untuk perkembangan kasus."

Severus mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan James sambil membuka kaleng bir. Harus ia akui kadang kala dia juga bertindak hal yang serupa seperti James. Sebagai saingan, tentu ia ingin tahu sejauh apa perkembangan saingannya dan selalu mengikuti detail sepak terjang saingannya itu. Tapi, ada kalanya seseorang terlalu kesal dengan saingan serta perkembangannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke titik lain. Bellatrix tak mungkin fokus selamanya ke atas panggung. Apalagi Christine sebagai tokoh utama pertunjukkan itu mendapat sorotan cukup banyak dan muncul pada sebagian besar adegan. Pasti penyanyi itu akan mual melihat saingannya di atas panggung dengan peran yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Berikutnya adalah Antonin Dolohov yang sendirian, mengatakan kalau orang di bawahnya mencurigakan. Dan orang yang berada di bawah _box_-nya adalah Lestrange. Katanya, ia mendengar sedikit keluh kesah seorang wanita tentang keluarganya yang menyebalkan. Ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada kita apa yang ia lakukan pada waktu lampu jatuh. Kau ingat berapa kali ia menganulir jawabannya sendiri? Tiga kali. Pertama dia bilang dia ketiduran, kedua dia bilang dia sempat keluar untuk ke toilet—sayangnya tak ada yang bisa membuktikannya—dan yang terakhir dia kembali pada pengakuan pertamanya tentang ketiduran. Dan sikapnya yang gelisah itu juga aneh.

"Tersangka lainnya juga tidak membantu. Barty Crouch itu yang paling parah! Orang paling arogan yang pernah kutemui. Ia terus sesumbar kalau ayahnya akan menghancurkan polisi kalau kita terus mencecarnya. Ia juga mengatakan dengan angkuhnya kalau ayahnya bisa membebaskannya dari tahanan kapanpun ia mau. Ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan kita dan marah-marah terus. Pria menyebalkan. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Oh! Dan sewaktu kita tanya tentang hal-hal aneh yang ia lihat, dia malah menghindarinya dengan topik pembicaraan lain. Harta kekayaan ayahnya.

"Lepas dari si brengsek itu, kita malah harus berurusan dengan Igor Karkaroff si novelis Bulgaria. Cih. Ketimbang novelis, dia lebih sesuai disebut sebagai teroris. Muka kriminalnya itu sudah sangat mencurigakan. Bayi pun akan menangis jejeritan di bawah sorot dingin matanya. Dia malah mengatakan kalau ia melihat argumentasi di dalam _box _Crouch. Dua orang yang sepertinya berargumen. Satu orang pergi meninggalkan _box, _dan orang terakhir yang tinggal di dalam _box _mengambil sesuatu lalu mengacungkannya ke langit-langit ruang pertunjukkan. Entah bisa dibilang benar atau tidak, karena tak ada orang lain yang mengatakan hal serupa.

"Terakhir adalah si bersaudara Carrow itu. Ketahuan membawa pistol sepertinya tidak membuat keduanya panik. Oke, mungkin karena mereka membawa surat-surat resmi saat kejadian terjadi dan peluru pistol mereka berbeda dengan selongsong yang ditemukan. Tapi, justru itu anehnya. Untuk apa mereka membawa-bawa surat kepemilikan pistol? Sedikit wajar kalau mereka baru membeli pistol itu sebelum menonton opera dan tak sempat pulang untuk menyimpan surat-suratnya, tapi kenyataannya pistol itu sudah jadi hak milik mereka selama tiga tahun. Lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang membeli pistol sebelum menonton opera? Gedung opera itu, kan, tempat umum? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat pistol itu dan mengadukan mereka ke penjaga gedung? Bisa runyam masalahnya meskipun mereka punya surat bukti kepemilikan. Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku akan beli pistol itu lain hari saja dan langsung pulang untuk menyimpannya. Agak aneh membawa-bawa pistol itu ke tempat umum."

"Dan anehnya lagi," gumam Severus pelan sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping James. "Mereka mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari arah _box _Dolohov. Sesuatu yang merah menyala tipis, seperti laser pembidik, mengarah lurus ke lampu gantung."

James mengerang keras dan kembali menghantamkan kepalanya ke atas meja, frustrasi. "Aku menyerah kalau begini caranya... Semuanya mencurigakan. Mungkin, lebih baik kalau kita fokus pada penangkapan Greyback. Aku yakin kalau dia juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini."

"Dan selama ini kan kau yang menyelidiki tiap kasus Werewolves." ucap Severus sambil menaikan alis matanya. "Apa yang kau dapat selama ini?"

"Hanya kenyataan kalau Werewolves sepertinya berhubungan erat dengan suatu kelompok mafia baru musuh dari Slytherin. Kelompok mafia yang kau susupi itu." James melirik ke arah Severus sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kemungkinan besar, mereka bergabung atau dibayar oleh kelompok mafia lainnya saingan Slytherin untuk menghancurkan Slytherin perlahan-lahan."

Raut wajah Severus menegang saat mendengar dugaan seorang James Potter. "... Bagaimana kau bisa menduga kalau Werewolves bekerja sama dengan kelompok mafia lain? Bisa saja mereka berbuat onar demi kesenangan sendiri."

"Awalnya aku juga sempat berpikir begitu..." gumam James. "Tapi, semuanya terlalu beraturan. Contohnya saja perampokan bank yang belakangan ini mereka lakukan. Dari semua bank yang ada di London, kenapa hanya bank milik Lupin saja yang mereka rampok? Masih banyak bank lainnya. Bahkan, kudengar Lupin meningkatkan pengamanan di seluruh banknya. Bukankah ini membuat aksi perampokan mereka sulit? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku ubah saja target. Dengan mereka terus ngotot merampok Lupin membuatku semakin curiga..."

Bunyi benda tumpul menumbuk lantai keramik terdengar nyaring, membuat James bangkit dari kursinya dan menoleh-noleh, mencari sumber bunyi. Rupanya, kaleng bir yang dipegang Severus tergelincir dari tangannya sang polisi dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Cairan kekuningan mengenai sepatu kulit hitam Severus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa jatuh, sih? Kau melamun, ya?" gumam James penasaran sambil memperhatikan Severus yang sibuk membersihkan sepatunya disertai rentetan keluhan. Kening sang detektif berkacamata berkerut ketika melihat noda hitam mengotori sapu tangan putih milik rivalnya itu. "... Kau baru menyemir sepatumu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya." sahut Severus, masih sibuk membersihkan sepatunya. "Aku tidak suka melihat sepatuku kotor. Makanya, aku selalu menyemirnya tiap kali kotor. Ketumpahan begini, berarti aku harus menyemir lagi." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan erangan penuh kekesalannya.

James hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Orang rapi, bersih, dan perfeksionis macam Severus Snape pasti kesal kalau ada noda sedikit saja mengenai tubuhnya. Biarpun itu sepatu yang sudah sewajarnya kotor, tak heran kalau pria berambut hitam lurus ini rajin menyemirnya tebal begitu. Dan dilihat dari noda yang begitu pekat, sepertinya ia baru saja menyemir sepatunya.

'Sebentar... Bukannya kasus pembunuhan di rumah tua itu dulu juga ada hubungannya dengan semir sepatu hitam?'

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy berjalan memasuki restoran mewah dengan angkuhnya. Tongkat jalan berwarna hitam dengan kepala berukir ular dan tengkorak menjadi pembimbing jalannya. Bunyi tak-tok-tak-tok menggema di restoran yang terbilang cukup sepi itu, membuat para pengunjung restoran yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Lucius, penasaran. Beberapa merasa terganggu dengan bunyi bising tongkat jalannya, sementara yang lainnya acuh tak acuh dan kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.<p>

Pria berambut platinum itu kemudian berhenti di pojok restoran, tersembunyi dari mata pengunjung lain oleh partisi tunggal. Di meja itu, seorang laki-laki duduk sambil membaca koran. Wajahnya tertutupi dan hanya rambut kelamnya yang tampak.

"Sir." bisik Lucius sambil membungkuk penuh hormat. Topeng angkuh yang ia kenakan ketika memasuki restoran seketika hilang, berganti dengan wajah pucat dan sikap rendah diri. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Tadi, ada rapat dadakan di Slytherin—"

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu rapat dadakan itu?" potong pria misterius itu sengit, sukses membuat Lucius Malfoy tutup mulut dan gemetar ketakutan. Ia kemudian melipat koran dan menatap dingin Lucius. "Orion pasti membahas tentang pembunuhan kemarin."

Lucius hanya diam saja. Tak berani ia membuka mulut sebelum ditanya.

"Dan seharusnya yang mati kemarin malam itu dia dan istrinya, juga putra bodohnya itu." geram laki-laki itu. "Kalau bukan karena bos sialan itu tidak pergi waktu itu, pasti ia sudah tak ada dan aku bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih kekuasaan."

Mulut Lucius masih terkatup, tak berani bicara.

Si pria misterius itu menghela napas panjang dan melirik Lucius yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "... Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ? Itu ada kursi kosong di depanku."

Malu, Lucius menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan. Dia sebetulnya menyadari keberadaan kursi kosong itu, tapi tak berani bertindak sebelum disuruh. Ia tahu kalau pria di depannya ini sanggup membunuh siapa saja tanpa kenal ampun. Semua yang membangkang dan menghalangi niatnya akan dihabisi tanpa alasan.

"Jadi, Lucius, aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberimu tugas." ucap pria itu sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi hitamnya. "Aku mau kau mengawasi penyerangan ke kediaman keluarga Lupin."

Lucius mengerenyitkan kening ketika mendengar perintah atasannya itu. "... Menyerang? Kenapa mereka harus dibunuh? Apa karena mereka _associate_ Slytherin? Sumber dana mereka?"

"Bukan sekedar itu." Seringai licik tersungging di bibir sang pria. "Kemarin malam, aku menyadari kalau keluarga itu ternyata sangat penting bagi Black. Jauh, jauh lebih penting dari yang selama ini kita perkirakan. Jadi, aku sudah menghubungi Fenrir dan meminta dia bersama... _pack_-nya untuk menghabisi Lupin." ucapnya tenang sambil menyeruput kopi, seolah-olah perintah membunuh itu perintah biasa. "Toh, selama ini kita mengusik para _associate _Black, tetap saja ia tak tergoyahkan. Aku sudah lelah main gertak. Sekarang, saatnya menekankan pada Black brengsek itu kalau kita tidak main-main. Dan menghabisi Lupin bisa menunjukkan seberapa seriusnya kita. Aku yakin. Setelah ini, Black pasti akan jatuh, tak berguna."

"Jadi, tugas saya..."

"Pastikan Fenrir dan gerombolannya melakukan hal yang benar. Aku mau semuanya dihabisi, tak ada yang dibiarkan hidup. Bunuh semuanya."

"... Anda yakin, Sir? Bukankah—"

Gebrakan meja terdengar keras dan langsung membungkam mulut Lucius.

"Semuanya, Lucius. Mulai dari anjing-anjingnya, pramuwisma-nya, kepala keluarga, sampai putra tunggalnya.

Bunuh semuanya."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Another cliffy! Enak, ya, kalo bikin peternakan cliffy? Bisa dicomot sesuka hati kalo lagi butuh :D #plak Oiya, maaf banget gak bisa bales review. Semoga berikutnya sempet dibales, amin! XD

Mau review? :3


End file.
